Lazos de Sangre
by NowhereGal22
Summary: Jasper Whitlock o Jasper Hale ¿La misma persona? ¿Doble vida? ¿Cómo afectará a los Cullen su amistad con Emmett y el crush de Alice con el misterioso joven? ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes inventados y las situaciones aquí presentadas son de mi autoría. Este fic se creo sin fines de lucro, con el simple ánimo de entretener

**CAPÍTULO I**

_**JASPER POV**_

No había sido nada fácil, pero gracias al cielo mis padres habían dejado listos los papeles para el cambio de apellido desde hace mucho tiempo, solamente tuve que hacer los registros, sacar nuevas identificaciones y ya estaba. Jasper Withlock estaba como desaparecido en el atentado, posiblemente muerto. Ahora era Jasper Hale. A Rose iba a darle un ataque cuando se lo contara, solo esperaba que fuera un ataque de alegría, ya que a ella le gustaba mucho eso de ser la hija única y favorita.

Me había tomado casi un par de meses lograr salir del Reino Unido sin que me siguieran la pista y todos pensaran que estaba muerto. Fue difícil, pero debo confesar que mis padres me ayudaron demasiado con aquella farsa. Comunicaciones clandestinas de las cuales Rose no era partícipe porque no queríamos meterla en problemas. Solo que yo sabía que ella ya estaba en problemas.

\- Estimados Pasajeros, les saluda el capitán para informarles que en breves momentos estaremos realizando el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles. A nombre de la tripulación, les agradecemos su preferencia y esperamos verlos pronto en su próximo vuelo. La temperatura aproximada es de 25°. Muchas gracias y no olviden abrocharse los cinturones.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios. Quería voltear a todos lados y buscar si es que estaba Demetri por ahí, esperando a matarme o algo peor. O si tenía a Rose para obligarme a aparecer de nuevo. Pero esos eran solo temores infundados… habíamos tomado todas las precauciones necesarias. Hasta instalamos una placa conmemorativa con mi nombre ahí y fueron mis padres y Rose y sus dos mejores amigas hicieron un escándalo, reclamando por la seguridad en los aeropuertos, llorando mares y "Adelle" diciendo que habían asesinado a su futuro marido. Odio admitirlo, pero amo a ese trío de locas, sin ellas no hubiera podido salir del país con tanta tranquilidad.

Una vez que aterrizamos, bajé del avión sin mayor problema, la aeromoza me guiñó un ojo al salir y yo le respondí con el mismo gesto. Tenía que actuar normal, aunque en ese momento no sabía qué era "normal" para mí. Después de todo lo que había pasado, solamente quería no tener más problemas y poder vivir sin temores, sin tener que cambiarme de país cada año y sin tener que arrastrar a mi familia conmigo.

Había rentado un apartamento de AirBnB para poder quedarme ahí las dos semanas previas al inicio de clases en el internado. Al parecer iba a vivir con una pareja de hermanos: Leah y Seth, con quienes ya había intercambiado algunos correos electrónicos y habían decidido ir a recogerme al aeropuerto.

Al salir del área de migraciones vi a dos muchachos de cabellos oscuros y ojos color miel, que sostenían un cartel enorme que decía J. Hale. Internamente les agradecí por no haber escrito mi nombre completo y me acerqué a ellos.

\- Hola, supongo que son Leah y Seth… mucho gusto conocerlos en persona – dije con amabilidad

\- Chico, con ese acento podrías acostarte con todas las mujeres de América – exclamó Leah y su hermano la miró con reproche. Yo solté una carcajada al ver la expresión en la cara de Leah en la que se podía leer que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

\- Disculpa a mi hermana, ella no tiene filtro social – se disculpó Seth apenado y yo reí

\- No te preocupes Seth, no es la primera mujer que me lo dice – dije riendo. María lo había dicho antes y Adelle me había propuesto matrimonio en el momento en el que me escuchó hablar.

\- Vas a tener que enseñarme a hablar con acento inglés – dijo Seth y todos reímos.

Seth me ayudó con las maletas mientras Leah me preguntaba si tenía novia y por qué venía a Los Angeles. Me reí y recordé por un instante a María, pero no tenía sentido hablar de ella.

\- Bueno, tengo que cambiarme de religión para poder casarme con las dos mejores amigas de mi hermana – dije riendo al tiempo que recordaba aquella vez…

_* Flashback*_

\- Jasper, si te casas conmigo, Rose y yo podríamos ser cuñadas y sería fabuloso – Adelle estaba pintándose las uñas en el comedor mientras hacía ese comentario en voz alta. Yo no volteé a ver porque supuse que María estaría cerca. Rose rio.

\- Esa es una buena idea Jazzy – me dijo mi hermana antes de ser interrumpida

\- No es justo… ¿Y yo? – Orchidée, a quien cariñosamente llamábamos Dee, llegaba con su bandeja de comida y protestaba por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Mein Gott! ¡Qué dramáticos son los franceses! – dijo Adelle y todos reímos – Jasper se puede cambiar de religión y ser mormón o musulmán y así se casa con las dos… yo no soy celosa y amar es compartir

La risa que soltamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo llamó la atención de todos en la cafetería, pero eso no nos importó. Luego yo protesté porque estaban disponiendo de mi vida a sus anchas y ambas chicas me dieron un beso, Adelle en la mejilla derecha y Dee en la mejilla izquierda. Hasta hoy no sé si para calmarme o para sacar a María de sus casillas, pero creo que Rose aún tiene esa foto guardada.

_* Fin del Flashback*_

Leah me miró sorprendida mientras yo me reía para mis adentros recordando aquellos buenos tiempos

\- Tú sí tienes suerte con las mujeres – me dijo Seth – espero me des algunos consejos

\- Nada de eso… aún eres muy niño para tener novia – le reclamó Leah

\- Yo creo que nada más lo decían para sacar de quicio a mi ex – dije encogiéndome de hombros y todos nos reímos

\- Bueno, entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma – dijo Seth y yo me quedé pensando en si, de verdad, ellas en algún momento estuvieron realmente interesadas en mí.

\- Bueno, yo tengo hambre… ¿Podemos pasar por algo de comer antes? ¡Yo invito! – dije tratando de cambiar el tema con éxito mientras Leah se desviaba y murmuraba que iba a probar la mejor comida tailandesa de la ciudad

\- ¿Eran bonitas? – me preguntó Seth. Al mirarlo bien me percaté que a lo mucho tendría 12 o 13 años.

\- Bueno, Dee… Orchidée es francesa, tiene el cabello castaño claro largo y ondulado y unos ojos miel muy dulces – dije mientras recordaba a una de las mejores amigas de Rose – Adelle… que no se llama Adelle, pero le digo así porque no puedo pronunciar su nombre, es alemana, tiene el cabello de un tono rojo que no pasa desapercibido y sus ojos verdes parecen un bosque – dije pensativo – de hecho fue Adelle la primera en pedirme matrimonio – me reí

\- A mí me gusta más la francesa, los alemanes son Nazis – dijo Seth y yo reí – además, ¿cómo vas a casarte con una chica de la que no puedes pronunciar el nombre?

\- Ese es un muy buen punto – dijo Leah

\- Ah… intenten pronunciar esto – dije mientras sacaba de mi morral mi libreta de notas y escribía "Edelweiβ" y se los mostraba

\- Se pronuncia _Edelweiss _– dijo Leah sin problema - ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¡se llama como la canción!

\- ¿Qué canción? – preguntamos Seth y yo y al segundo me sentí un completo idiota, la canción se llama como ella, ¿duh?

\- La de la Novicia Rebelde "Edelweiss"… deja la pongo en el Spotify – dijo Leah y la canción empezó a sonar. Y de alguna manera extrañé tener a mi hermana y a sus locas amigas conmigo en ese momento.

\- Leah nos vas a hacer llorar a todos con tus canciones anticuadas – dijo Seth y yo reí, la voy a escuchar varias veces, se sorprenderá cuando deje de llamarla Adelle

Todos nos reímos antes de que Leah estacionara el auto en el restaurante. Por fin algo de comida.

La cena se llevó con tranquilidad. Leah me contó que hace poco había terminado con su novio Sam, y aunque no dio muchos detalles, pude ver que fue algo bastante desagradable por la expresión en la cara de Seth. Sorprendentemente, Seth tenía 15 años… así que aprovechando que Leah se fue a los servicios, le dije que yo lo ayudaría a conseguir novia pero que ese sería un secreto entre los dos.

Luego de pagar y regresar al auto pregunté si es que podrían prestarme una computadora o una Tablet para comunicarme con mi hermana. Seth dijo que podría darme la suya ya que no la usaba mucho y yo prometí comprarme una al día siguiente para no perjudicarlo.

Al llegar a casa me mostraron mi habitación, que era bastante amplia, los servicios, y me dijeron que podía coger lo que quisiera de la cocina, siempre y cuando lo repusiera. Estuve de acuerdo con ello y Seth me prestó su Tablet. Miré la hora y decidí escribirle a mi hermana al otro lado del mundo.

_**ROSE POV**_

Aquella noche Dee, Adelle (ya se quedó con ese nombre) y yo habíamos decidido hacer pijamada. La ventaja de estar en un internado de alto nivel y de que tus padres tuvieran dinero suficiente para pagarte una habitación para ti sola era que la habitación era gigante y podíamos entrar todas y armar una fiesta si nos daba la gana.

\- Entonces, Dee… ¿nos vas a enseñar a decir cosas sucias en francés o no? – pregunté

\- No seré la culpable de que se vayan al infierno – dijo Dee riendo

\- Bueno, yo les enseñaré a insultar en alemán… a estas alturas ya deberían saber hacerlo bien, pero no sé qué tienen en la lengua – dijo Edelweiss y antes de que empezara, mi celular vibró. Tenía un mensaje de… "¿El Trasero de América?"

Reí. Esa había sido una de las últimas bromas que me hice con Jasper. Eso significaba que estaba bien. Inicié la llamada en Skype.

\- Si no tienes a Chris Evans al lado, voy a colgar – le dije a mi hermano riendo – te he extrañado bobo

\- Yo también Rosie… ya estoy en Los An…

\- ¡Jazz! ¿Por fin te decidiste a pedirme matrimonio? – Mi amiga alemana se me adelantó y Jasper puso esa cara de "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

\- Hola Jazz – saludó Dee – no le hagas caso, está loca

\- Hola Dee, Hola Edelweiss… - saludó mi hermano y todas nos miramos. Mi amiga tenía lágrimas en los ojos

\- Ya sabes pronunciar mi nombre – dijo entre lágrimas

\- Bueno, tuve que escuchar la canción muchas veces – rió Jasper

\- Lo has arruinado todo… - dijimos Dee y yo al mismo tiempo – Ella iba a cantar Rolling in the Deep la próxima vez que la llamaras Adelle

\- Lo siento, Adelle – se disculpó Jasper y todas reímos.

\- No, no… ya puedes decir mi nombre… ahora lo dices. ¿Ves? Lo aprendiste porque te vas a casar conmigo.

Todos nos miramos ante la última afirmación de mi amiga. Yo ya no sabía si de verdad le gustaba Jasper y él no captaba las directas indirectas que le mandaba o si, simplemente, ya se había acostumbrado a esas bromas.

\- Pero quiero oírte cantar Rolling in the Deep – se quejó Jasper y la calma volvió. Todos reímos

\- Yo te canto lo que quieras cuando quieras – dijo Edelweiss y le guiñó un ojo a mi hermano antes de que Dee la jalara de un brazo

\- Bueno fue bueno verte Jazz, pero creo que tú y Rose tienen mucho de que platicar así que los dejamos solos. Au-revoir!

\- Tschüss! – dijo Edelweiss antes de mandarle un beso volado a Jasper, quién hizo el ademán de atraparlo y guardarlo en su corazón.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ese par estaba fuera de mi habitación.

\- Así que Adelle y tú…. – Empecé mientras le dedicaba una mirada pícara a mi hermano

\- Edelweiss es encantadora – dijo él – pero yo no voy a hacer que ustedes se peleen por mí – me respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Yo sería más que feliz si fueras novio de Adelle – le dije, mientras me imaginaba a mis futuros sobrinos hermosos, pelirrojos y con los ojos de Jasper corriendo en un jardín – por cierto… ¿Cómo te aprendiste su nombre?

\- Ah es que hay una canción con su nombre – explicó mi hermano – la escuché y me gustó y decidí escucharla bien para poder decir bien su nombre… sabes que le desespera que la llamemos Adelle

\- Ya se acostumbró… y ahora por tu culpa nos va a hacer practicar pronunciación de su nombre de nuevo – me quejé rodando los ojos.

\- Lo siento – dijo Jasper – ahora que lo pienso, creo que suena bonito.

\- Jasper y Adelle, sentados en un árbol… be-san-do-se – canté y mi hermano se rio

\- Idiota, ya no tienes 10 años, Rose – me regañó. Estoy en un departamento que renté en Airbnb. Son dos hermanos muy buena onda que me tienen aquí y pues no he tenido problemas. En un par de semanas me incorporo a la escuela y no habrá problema.

\- No sabes lo aliviada que estoy de que estés bien. Por cierto… tenemos nuevos celulares codificados. Le han costado una fortuna a papá pero creo que es lo mejor. Y parecen un iPhone X – le dije sonriente mientras le mostraba la caja de mi teléfono color oro rosa – les mandaré un mensaje y les diré que estás bien. Dame la dirección del lugar en que te quedas para enviarte el tuyo – dije mientras corría a mi escritorio a coger lápiz y papel para anotar.

Una vez que Jasper me puso al corriente de todo, la tranquilidad volvió a mí. Al parecer nade sospechaba que él seguía vivo, que se comunicaba conmigo y el show que habíamos armado era creíble… y hablando del show

\- Adelle lloró mucho cuando vio tu nombre entre los desaparecidos – dije para dejar clavada la duda

\- Edelweiss quiere ser actriz y cantante de Broadway, obviamente hizo bien su papel – dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros… ¡argh! Hombres.

\- Ella no sabía que era una actuación sino hasta después que ocurrió – le dije con seriedad – y eso de atraparle el beso en el aire y guardarlo…. ¡Ustedes dos andan en secreto!

\- No, Rose, te lo juro que no – Jasper se apresuró en justificar su accionar – era solo un juego, nosotros jugamos así, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… un juego… un juego que vienen jugando desde hace más de 10 años.

Jasper no contestó y se quedó pensativo. ¿Estaría considerando la idea de andar con Edelweiss? Eso sería fabuloso. Y nos aseguraría que María no lo busque por doquier, empeorando la situación. Esta estúpida había puesto carteles con la cara de mi hermano por todas partes pidiendo información, acusándome de haberlo matado para quedarme con su dinero. De todas las perras arrastradas de este planeta, Jasper tuvo que fijarse en esa… teniendo a Adelle al lado. Definitivamente mi hermano es idiota.

\- ¿Jasper? – pregunté porque el silencio se había vuelto incómodo

\- Perdona, tuve un largo día y debe ser muy tarde allá. Mañana te hablo como al medio día

\- De acuerdo. Adelle sigue teniendo el mismo número y el mismo usuario de Skype – dije guiñádole un ojo.

\- Buenas noches, Rosalie – dijo Jasper rodando los ojos

\- Si te casas con Adelle, ¿te vas a cambiar de religión para casarte también con Dee? – pregunté con una risa pícara, pero mi hermano me colgó la llamada.

Yo reí de felicidad. No me había llamado estúpida, lo que significaba que a él le gustaba mi mejor amiga y ella sí lo haría feliz, no como esa basura de María.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación esperando que mis dos amigas cayeran al piso por estar oyendo, pero no estaban ahí. Sonreí satisfecha. Ellas sabían respetar mis espacios y sabían qué temas eran particularmente delicados para mí.

_**ORQUIDÉE POV**_

Jalé a Adelle fuera de la habitación de Rose y cerré la puerta

\- ¿Me explicas qué fue eso? – Adelle estaba demasiado rara con Jasper y no habían pasado desapercibidos para mí ciertos puntos como que él podía pronunciar su nombre correctamente después de 10 años y de la nada, y el beso volado que ella le mandó y que él "atrapó"

\- Ay, Dee… jugamos como siempre – me respondió Adelle bastante fastidiada – o ¿Es que estás celosa de que me lleve así con Jasper? Siempre han sido juegos Dee…

\- No estoy celosa, Adelle… pero…

\- EDELWEISS, ese es mi nombre, no me llamo como esa estúpida cantante gorda – me recriminó mi amiga – si él pudo aprender a decir mi nombre, cualquiera de ustedes puede

\- Pues si a Jasper le da la gana de practicar cómo pronunciar tu raro nombre de mierda, es su problema, no vengas a hacerme berrinches Kerstin….

Oops! La había llamado por su segundo nombre y ella lo odiaba. Prefería Adelle a Kerstin y eso era demasiado. Ella simplemente me miró y se dio media vuelta. Cogí uno de sus brazos y susurré _Excuzes moi._

_\- Kein Problem –_ dijo ella, con un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa

\- Y ¿Qué te pone tan feliz?

\- Que tienes razón… Jasper ha practicado y ahora puede pronunciar mi raro nombre de mierda, como tú lo llamas.

\- Él… ¿te gusta? – pregunté un poco preocupada por la respuesta y por cómo lo tomaría Rose si se enterara

\- _Nein _– dijo ella y se encogió de hombros

\- Adelle, en 10 años esos juegos pueden llegar a confundirte – ahora estaba aún más preocupada

\- Dee… no te estoy mintiendo… no me gusta Jasper. Lo amo. Y la vida me lo ha devuelto… ¿No lo entiendes? – dijo ella con una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad

\- Solo ten cuidado… - le dije antes de dirigirme a mi habitación. Cuando me di media vuelta, la vi dirigirse a la suya, dando saltitos y cantando algo en alemán.

Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Ya nos habíamos hecho los faciales en el dormitorio de Rose así que solamente quedaba irse a la cama… pero…

"_Hey Dem… ¿Despierto?"_ Mandé un mensaje al muchacho con el que hace unas semanas estaba saliendo

"_**Para ti, siempre… ¿qué pasó? ¿Tienes pesadillas?"**_ El mensaje que él me devolvió me derritió el corazón, él siempre era tan caballeroso, amoroso, consentidor…

"_No cariño… es solo que…"_ y dudé. Se suponía que nadie debía saber que Jasper estaba vivo, Rose nos dijo que lo buscaban por problemas de sus padres y nunca supe más detalles. Pero se suponía que aparecía como muerto, ¿no? Aparte, Dem no le diría a nadie… pero ¿y si tenían intervenidos los teléfonos? Mejor no arriesgarse

"_**Solo que… qué?"**_ Mierda… en mi divagación había mandado el mensaje. Pero bueno, que no cunda el pánico

"_Bueno, te va a sonar cursi, solo te echaba de menos y quería saber de ti…" _Ufff! Por poco

"_**No es normal que no puedas dormir a estas horas… te has peleado con tus amigas?" **_¿Cómo es posible que este hombre me conozca tanto en tan poco tiempo?

"_Algo así… pero ya sabes cómo somos los franceses y los alemanes… peleando desde las Guerras Mundiales" _

"_**Bueno, amor, no te preocupes mucho por eso… ya verás que mañana se piden disculpas y todo volverá a estar bien. Ella era novia del tipo que se murió, creo… es normal que quiera pelear con todos es su forma de lidiar con su duelo"**_

Las palabras de Demetri eran sabias. Sonreí porque tenerlo en mi vida era un regalo inesperado. Él me brindaba seguridad y consejo que mis amigas no podían darme porque no habían pasado por lo mismo que él: Tuvo que dejar su casa en Italia porque se rehusó a continuar el negocio familiar (que era un centro ganadero) y se volvió vegetariano. Su familia lo desheredó y ahí estaba él… buscándose trabajos, buscando ahorrar para poder terminar de pagarse sus estudios y salir adelante.

"_Tienes razón, mi vida… Buenas noches. Je t'aime"_

"_**Sogni D'Oro, amore mio. Ti amo"**_

Ese último mensaje dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro, así que me recosté en la cama con el teléfono en la mano, leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

_**EDELWEISS POV**_

Tras la pequeña conversación, si se le puede llamar así, que tuve con Dee me fui a mi habitación, feliz. Feliz de que mi Jazz estuviera bien, pero aún más feliz de que se hubiera dado el trabajo de aprender a pronunciar bien mi nombre.

No me importaba lo que pensaran Dee o Rose, que debía tener cuidado o no… que si era un juego o no. Si él no quisiera nada conmigo no me seguiría el juego y hasta creí que anduvo con la idiota de María para darme celos…. Porque ni siquiera estando con ella me negó que se casaría conmigo.

Casi sin pensar estaba camino a mi habitación, saltando y canturreando "_Und vielleicht sind wir absichtlich nicht verliebt Wir zwei…" _llegué a mi habitación y al ver mi teléfono, vi un mensaje de un número que no conocía, pero sabía quién era:

"_¿No vas a cantar rolling in the Deep para mí?"_

"_**¿No me vas a llamar?"**_ respondí con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Casi al instante estaba recibiendo videollamada del "Trasero de América"

\- No veo tu trasero por ninguna parte – y ambos reímos al mismo tiempo. Era tan fácil estar con él y sentirme feliz

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres verlo? – me preguntó y yo tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no morderme el labio inferior.

\- Ya lo he visto – dije sin pensar y se me vino el mundo encima por un minuto. Aquella noche ambos estábamos ebrios, él más que yo y dudaba que lo recordara

\- Las fotos de bebé no cuentan – me dijo poniendo cara fea y yo reí. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué alivio que no recordara nada! Sino tendríamos una larga y difícil conversación.

\- Uy así qué chiste – dije en tono de broma y reímos de nuevo

\- Es lindo volver a hablar contigo, Edelweiss – me dijo con seriedad pero con un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo saber que me había extrañado. Y, aunque parezca estúpido, escuchar mi nombre de sus labios era como oír a un coro de ángeles.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte y saber que estás bien, Jazzy – le dije sin ocultar la ternura que me inundaba en ese momento.

\- Yo sé que es tarde, pero… bueno… quería decirte que lamento haberte lastimado con lo de la falsa muerte. Rose me dijo que te enteraste de todo después de que todo ocurrió. No merecías sufrir así ni llorar así por mí. No merezco ni una sola de tus lágrimas

\- Cállate Dummkopf, que me vas a hacer llorar – le dije. Aquel día había sido terrible para mí, aquel día lo había perdido todo, hasta mis ganas de vivir, pero ahora… ahora todo iba a estar bien

\- Me encanta cuando insultas en alemán – dijo riendo – parece que invocas al demonio o algo así

\- Si me sigues fastidiando, lo vas a invocar y no va a ser divertido para ti, Jazz… - le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me tiré a la cama y me tapé con las mantas – Hace frío aquí… ¿qué tal Los Angeles? – pregunté

\- Frío también, mañana deberé ir por unas mantas más gruesas

\- Yo puedo darte calor… de cualquier forma te vas a casar conmigo

Él rio con ganas y me dijo – es verdad, en 10 años no me he librado de ti y dudo que lo haga ahora, ya estoy resignado – y volvió a reír. Su risa me daba la vida que se me había ido semanas antes.

\- Oye Jasper… ¿Puedes decir mi nombre de nuevo? – pregunté con inocencia

\- Edelweiss…

\- De nuevo

\- Edelweiss…

\- Otra vez…

\- ¿Lo estoy pronunciando mal? – me preguntó y lo noté preocupado.

\- No… es solo que es bonito que por primera vez te llamen por tu nombre y no te digan Adelle.

\- Te lo repetiré hasta que te aburras de escucharlo… Edelweiss…

Sonreí y mientras escuchaba a Jasper repetir mi nombre una y otra vez, me quedé dormida, en un sueño profundo, en donde solo estábamos él y yo.

_**JASPER POV**_

Tras conversar con Rose me sentía más tranquilo. Al parecer no habían sospechas pero, por si las dudas, teníamos celulares de alta tecnología que no permitían rastreo ni intervenciones, por lo que podría decir que estábamos a un paso de ser una familia normal.

Sin embargo, lo último que me dijo Rose me dejó pensando. ¿Quería yo a Edelweiss? Claro que la quería. Si bien al comienzo fue muy raro porque me escuchó hablar y me dijo: Cásate conmigo; creo que habíamos logrado hacer una amistad muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que fue a prueba de María.

Y es que mirar en sus ojos era como mirar un enorme bosque en el que te sentías libre y era imposible librarse de ellos. Definitivamente el muchacho que se ganara su corazón, iba a ser un muchacho con suerte… y Rose me decía que ese muchacho era yo. Mi hermana estaba loca. Era un juego… sí, un juego que jugamos por 10 años pero así son las amistades verdaderas y ella debería saberlo.

De pronto un pensamiento me golpeó con dureza. Rose había dicho que Edelweiss no sabía que estábamos fingiendo mi muerte. Su dolor, sus lágrimas y su sufrimiento fueron reales. Y me sentí la peor basura del mundo por haberle causado tanto dolor; definitivamente necesitaba disculparme, así que me despedí de Rose y, ella, sin saberlo, me dio información relevante.

Le mandé un mensaje y ella respondió con ingenio, como siempre solía hacerlo. Y me vi obligado a llamarla.

Claro que "El Trasero de América" era un nickname para que nadie supiera que era yo, excepto Rose, y ahora estaba llamando a Edelweiss con ese nombre de usuario.

Ella se lo tomó con gracia y hasta bromeó con haber visto mi trasero… estaba seguro que Rose había mostrado nuestras fotos de bebé, pero eso no importaba, estaba hablando con ella y parecía no guardarme rencor por lo que había pasado. Es más, se notaba feliz de que estuviera bien y eso me reconfortaba, saber que Edelweiss no me odiaba me hacía sentir mejor.

De pronto ella me pidió que repitiera su nombre lo cual hice. ¿Lo estaba pronunciando mal? Estaba seguro que lo pronunciaba igual que la canción; hasta que ella me explicó que se sentía bien escuchar su nombre y no lo que otros pudieran pronunciar de él. Me dio mucha ternura y le prometí que se lo repetiría hasta el cansancio… y vaya que estaba cansada porque al poco tiempo se quedó dormida con la videollamada encendida.

Nunca había visto dormir a Edelweiss y la paz que transmitía era única. Roncaba un poquito, pero eso era algo divertido. Me quedé mirándola un largo rato hasta que finalmente yo también sucumbí al sueño…

….

Abrí los ojos al día siguiente para darme cuenta que la llamada seguía… y ella continuaba dormida. Sonreí y decidí sacar mi guitarra. Toqué un par de acordes, le subí el volumen al micrófono y empecé a cantar:

_**Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me… small and white, clean and bright… You look happy to meet me**_

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Volví a cantar la misma estrofa porque no me aprendí la canción entera y su sonrisa parecía iluminar el mundo. Luego se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Estuviste ahí toda la noche? – preguntó preocupada

\- Dormiste como un ángel – le dije – aunque roncas un poquito.

\- ¡Mein Gott! – exclamó mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas casi del mismo color de su cabello. Yo reí

\- Bueno, creo que te ves linda durmiendo y espero que te haya gustado el despertador… debo colgar para llamar a mis padres, pero hablamos luego.

\- Sí, hablamos luego – me dijo ella con una sonrisa – gracias por el bonito despertar… vas a tener que grabar esa canción para mí, así la uso de alarma.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes – me despedí antes de colgar.

Me tiré en la cama y me sentí un poco raro. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así por alguien… pero dejé los pensamientos de lado y fui a darme una ducha. Tenía que hablar con mis padres y organizar bien este lugar que sería mi hogar por las próximas dos semanas.

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que decidieron embarcarse en esta nueva historia, es algo distinta a las otras historias de Twilight y quise hacerlo así porque el drama siempre es más divertido. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo para ustedes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes inventados y las situaciones aquí presentadas son de mi autoría. Este fic se creo sin fines de lucro, con el simple ánimo de entretener

**CAPITULO II**

_**ROSE POV**_

Envidiaba un poco a mi hermano porque tenía aún dos semanas libres. A nosotras nos hacían ir las últimas dos semanas de verano para llevar un taller de verano. No era nada complicado y de hecho era bastante flexible y podías usar las instalaciones de la escuela: la piscina, los jardines, el gimnasio… así que a veces armábamos un poco de desmadre y acabando clases de natación armábamos fiesta de piscina… aunque sin alcohol, porque era demasiado difícil meter algo de eso. La única que alguna vez logró meter alcohol a la escuela fue Edelweiss… alegando que iban contra sus derechos constitucionales ya que los alemanes tienen la costumbre de beber una cerveza después de las comidas.

Al principio, como la escuela no estaba muy al corriente de los derechos y de cómo se manejaban en la Unión Europea, dejaron que Edelweiss llevara cerveza y ella, ni corta ni perezosa empezó a proveernos a todos. A veces vendía las botellas a precios exorbitantes y pues, la gente le pagaba lo que pedía. Era eso o no beber alcohol. Pero luego le prohibieron llevar alcohol y ahora era más difícil hacer ingresar el licor en la escuela, pero a veces Dee y Adelle lo lograban. Por eso ellas eran las más geniales del mundo.

Hoy teníamos día libre así que todos aprovechamos para dormir un poco más y bajar a desayunar tarde. Yo aproveché ese tiempo en avisar a mis padres que ya había hablado con Jasper y que todo iba bien y les pasé la dirección a donde debían mandarle su nuevo teléfono.

Cuando llegué al comedor, Dee estaba sirviéndose un poco de chocolate caliente y tenía algunos bocadillos en su plato.

\- Hey Dee… Madrugaste hoy – la fastidié y ella rodó los ojos

\- Pues tú también estás aquí… solo falta la dormilona – dijo y ambas reímos. Luego puso cara seria y me preocupé – Rose, necesito decirte algo, pero es un secreto y por lo que más quieras, no odies a Adelle

Las palabras de Dee me asustaron, así que me senté y asentí mientras mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. ¿Había pasado algo malo? ¿Adelle había descubierto a mi hermano?

\- Adelle está enamorada de Jasper – me dijo con tono serio y yo solté una carcajada

\- ¡Estúpida! ¿Para esto me asustas? – le respondí y le tiré una servilleta en la cara – Yo ya lo sé y sería feliz si esos dos acaban juntos… pero son muy testarudos y no quieren asumir su amor.

Noté que Dee soltaba un suspiro de alivio y yo seguí riéndome de ella. Mi amiga me gritó "No te rías, estúpida" y me lanzó otra servilleta a la cara.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta que pronunció bien su nombre? – le pregunté y Dee asentía muchas veces – Si eso no es amor, no sé qué es… el alemán es el idioma del diablo, ¿me escuchas? Del diablo…

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando Adelle habla en alemán, tengo miedo de que invoque a Satanás. – confesó Dee y yo reí.

\- Ah… ahora se divierten sin mí – la voz de Adelle se escuchó algo lejana pero rápidamente se sentó junto a nosotras – pues yo les tengo noticias maravillosas…

Dee y yo nos miramos, miramos a Adelle y nos volvimos a mirar, para exclamar al mismo tiempo - ¡¿Jasper te dijo que se va a casar contigo?!

La cara de shock de Adelle nos dijo que eso no era lo que tenía que contarnos, pero debíamos intentarlo

\- No, pero me dijo que si no se ha librado de mí en 10 años, no se va a librar jamás – dijo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada. Yo le arranqué la tostada y ella protestó.

\- Así que él te llamó anoche, ¿eh? – pregunté con picardía, pero la cara de Poker de Adelle me sacaba de quicio en situaciones como ésta.

\- Sí, se disculpó porque aparentemente le dijiste que yo me enteré que no estaba muerto mucho después de todo el escándalo que armé en el aeropuerto – dijo bajando la mirada – Casi demando a la seguridad del aeropuerto y a los operadores aeroportuarios aquella vez, Rose… no fue bonito recordarlo – la tristeza era notoria en la voz de Adelle y me arrepentí mucho de haber hecho esa sugerencia a Jasper – Pero él me dijo que se sentía muy mal por ello y decidimos dejarlo en el pasado… despúes de todo…. – la pausa dramática que hizo Adelle me estaba matando – después de todo, ninguno de nosotros se murió aquella noche.

\- Lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes, Adelle, es solo que no podíamos contactarte por teléfono porque temíamos que éstos estuvieran intervenidos y tú viste las noticias antes de que podamos decir algo. – Dee intervino y parecía sentirse culpable. Ambas nos miramos y coincidimos, en silencio, que el dolor que había sentido nuestra amiga estaba lejos de nuestra comprensión.

\- Bueno, eso quedó en el pasado – Adelle recobró la compostura en un minuto, como siempre solía hacerlo. Era algo que admiraba de ella y de la educación que le habían dado sus padres – les dije que tenía noticias suculentas… - y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios

\- Yo solo pido paz… - dijo Dee ondeando una servilleta blanca – no inicies la Tercera Guerra Mundial

\- ¿Adivinen quién va a estudiar en otra escuela de mucho menor prestigio y categoría este año? – preguntó Adelle con maldad. Dee y yo nos miramos

\- ¡¿María?! – preguntamos las dos a la vez

\- Exacto, justo hablaba con mi madre y al parecer sus padres tienen problemas económicos muy grandes y han pedido otro préstamo. Ella me llamó a preguntarme si yo conocía a María y si consideraba que venía de una familia confiable…

\- Y le dijiste sus verdades… ¡Bien hecho! – dije golpeando la mesa – eso hay que celebrarlo…

\- De hecho ya organicé una fiesta en la piscina…. Van a estar todos los chicos ahí… así que pónganse su mejor bikini, porque el vodka corre por mi cuenta… - dijo Adelle y chocó manos con Dee

\- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – pregunté estupefacta

\- Digamos que… el agua Evian con la que pretendíamos tomar nuestros baños de belleza no era precisamente agua Evian – dijo Dee

\- Bueno, entonces….. ¡Que comience la diversión! – grité antes de coger un sándwich y salir corriendo a mi habitación. No me iba a perder ni un minuto de esa fiesta.

_**EDELWEISS POV**_

Me quedé mirando el techo todo el tiempo desde que desperté hasta que mamá llamó preguntando por los "Flores", la familia de María. Me encargué de darle las peores referencias que pude y le dije que me quitó a mi novio solamente para sacarle dinero en joyas y cosas. Mi madre se escandalizó con eso y me preguntó cómo llevaba la muerte de Jazz. No podía decirle que seguía vivo.

\- Voy bien, creo… Dee y Rose creen que si hacemos muchas fiestas y escuchamos mucha música nos vamos a distraer… pero dentro de mí se que hay algo que no volverá a ser como antes, un vacío en el corazón que no se llenará – dije mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. – Creo que ellas están en etapa de negación y por eso actúan como si nada hubiera pasado…

\- Tranquila, querida… todo se solucionará para bien, encontrarás con el tiempo a algún muchacho guapo que quiera estar contigo y te brinde el amor que mereces.

\- Lo sé… Danke mama – susurré antes de colgar. Odiaba estas conversaciones con mi madre, me ponían mal, porque no quería seguir mintiendo, no quería seguir guardando secretos que me herían todos los días.

Abracé mi almohada y me puse a llorar. Las cosas eran demasiado difíciles con Jasper. A veces parecía que sí tenía sentimientos uhm… románticos por mí y a veces era como si yo fuera otra Rose en su vida. Sabía que tenía que decírselo y dejarle en claro que mis sentimientos siempre fueron honestos desde el comienzo y no un juego… pero esta no era la forma, ni el momento.

Traté de arreglarme un poco y mandé un mensaje en un grupo secreto que teníamos los alborotadores de la escuela "¿Fiesta en la piscina? Avisen a todos". Con eso ya estaba asegurada la diversión del día.

Bajé al comedor solamente para que Rose me interrogara sobre su hermano y si habíamos hablado. Obviamente no iba a contarle nada sobre nuestra llamada de toda la noche y la canción que me había cantado. Ese sería nuestro secreto.

Les conté a mis amigas sobre la fiesta y María y Rose era la más entusiasmada, tan feliz estaba que salió corriendo a alistarse para la fiesta. Yo solo la miré alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esto me da mala espina Dee… Rose luce como si nada hubiera pasado

\- Pero es que nada ha pasado, Adelle… andas paranoica – me regañó Dee

\- Eso lo sabe la familia de Jasper, tú y yo… pero el resto piensa que él… - no pude decir que estaba muerto – ya sabes… ¿No es muy raro que la familia o al menos la hermana o los amigos del occiso sigan su vida como si nada? – dije con fastidio

\- Estás paranoica Adelle, come algo que te veo en la piscina – dijo Dee antes de dejarme sola en el comedor. Yo apoyé la frente en la mesa mientras sentía las lágrimas caer… por su descuido Jasper podría estar en peligro otra vez y no podría soportar si algo más le pasara. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro.

\- Zach – dije mirando al muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que no había quitado su mano de mi hombro

\- Edelweiss… - dijo, pronunciando mal mi nombre, pero eso no me importó mucho y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa – sé que tratas de aparentar de que todo está bien y que puedes seguir con tu vida, pero sé que es difícil. Jazz era mi mejor amigo y… - la voz del joven se quebró y yo lo abracé antes de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro – cada quien lidia con el dolor como puede: Rose pretende que su hermano está en un internado en otro país, al igual que Dee… pero nosotros somos más sensibles a ese dolor y sentimos la necesidad de procesarlo y curarlo.

\- Yo no voy a sanar, Zach… nunca voy a sanar – dije sin dejar de llorar, con ese llanto que salía desde el fondo de mi corazón, con el mismo dolor que sentí al ver las noticias

\- Sí lo harás… y florecerás y serás la más hermosa de todas – me dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo o reclamar, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Se apartó un poco apenado y agregó – lo siento… siempre estaré ahí para ti. Jasper… él tuvo mucha suerte por tenerte a su lado.

Y sin decir más me dejó sola en el comedor, sintiéndome más miserable de lo que ya me sentía. Y se suponía que hoy debía estar feliz.

Cogí pastelillos y una caja de jugo de fruta y subí a mi habitación. La fiesta de piscina se cancelaba para mí.

"_**Oye… trasero de américa"**_ mandé el mensaje casi sin pensar

"_No van a superar eso, verdad?"_ respondió Jasper al segundo

"_**Me acompañas a dormir también esta noche?"**_ Tenté a la suerte

"_Estás bien?" _Suspiré. Él me conoce muy bien.

"_**No" **_No iba a dar detalles, todo era complicado incluso para mí

"Quieres contarme?" Y esa pregunta me causó escalofríos

"_**No"**_ Respondí antes de echarme a llorar de nuevo.

"_Está bien, te acompañaré a dormir todas las noches hasta que estés bien y puedas contarme qué pasó"_ Esa respuesta causó sentimientos encontrados. Yo no podía contarle lo que pasó. Podía ser muy descarada con él y decirle que quería casarme con él, pero con temas más delicados que implicaban abrir mi corazón, era demasiado difícil para mí.

"_**Dankeschön. Ich Liebe Dich"**_escribí con sinceridad

"_Yo también te quiero. Te llamo en la noche"_

Y ese era el problema. Él me quería y yo lo amaba.

_**ORCHIDEE POV**_

Estaba molesta con Adelle, las cosas iban bien, Jasper estaba a salvo y ella estaba haciendo que su paranoia nos arruinara la diversión. Entendía su preocupación, pero si Jasper se había comunicado con Rose era porque ya no había nada que temer. Tal vez su miedo estaba basado en el sufrimiento que padeció cuando se inició el plan de "Salvemos a Jasper" pero eso no iba a volver a suceder y solamente se estaba sumiendo en la depresión por tonterías.

Me puse mi bañador más sexy, y armé mi bolso de playa: bloqueador solar, lentes de sol, toalla, una salida de baño a juego y un sombrero amplio. Con mucho cuidado coloqué las botellas de "Evian" en el bolso, me puse las sandalias y me dispuse a salir, pero antes de eso, decidí tomarme una foto en el espejo y se la mandé a Dem.

"_**Motivación para que tengas un buen día y no me extrañes mucho"**_ escribí

"_Eso me motiva a colarme a tu escuela y lo sabes ;) "_ me respondió y yo sonreí.

"_**Tal vez esto te motive aún más… ¿A las 7 en el jardín de atrás?"**_ respondí mientras enviaba un close up de mi escote

"_¿No puede ser antes?" _su respuesta me hizo reir

"_**Siete en punto"**_ recalqué mientras reía

"_Me vas a volver loco, principessa." _Fue lo último que él escribió. Yo sonreí, tiré mi teléfono al bolso y bajé con todo el glamour que me caracterizaba. En el pasillo me encontré con Rose.

\- Uy… alguien quiere impresionar a alguien – le dije con picardía al ver el pequeño bikini que traía Rose

\- Puede ser… necesito diversión esta noche – dijo Rose riendo – nadie en mente de momento… ya sabes, necesito que me consuelen por la muerte de mi "hermano"

\- Puedo decirle a mi primo Jerome que te consuele – dije despreocupadamente – que me haya hecho de la vista gorda a sus descarados flirteos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños no significa que no lo sepa

\- Bueno, menos mal solo viste los flirteos – dijo Rose poniéndose sus lentes oscuros y con una sonrisa misteriosa que me dejó en shock

\- Rosalie Hale… ¿Qué me estás ocultando? – pregunté algo fastidiada

\- Orchideé Foissard no te oculto nada, solo que no fueron solo flirteos… si quieres los detalles deberás preguntar por ellos

\- ¡Répugnant! – exclamé mientras me imaginaba lo peor – eres… eres… ¡Te acostaste con mi primo!

\- No lo hice – dijo Rose riéndose a carcajadas – pero debiste ver tu cara…

\- Te odio – le dije mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto y ella seguía riendo divertida

\- Pero sí coincido con que los franceses pueden resucitar muertos con un beso – dijo nuevamente la maldita con esa sonrisa misteriosa

\- Por mi salud mental, no creeré nada de lo que dices – refunfuñé

Ambas llegamos a la piscina, donde la fiesta apenas se armaba. Los chicos habían conseguido muy eficientemente jugo de naranja para preparar Screwdivers, así que estábamos bien.

Conseguimos tres tumbonas juntas y vi que Rose le enviaba un mensaje a Adelle. Luego volteó a mirarme:

\- ¿Te has peleado con Adelle?

\- Está haciendo drama por puro gusto… - me encogí de hombros – es como si de verdad "eso" hubiera pasado… debería estar feliz porque no fue así

\- Debería – me respondió Rose – pero recuerda que ella pasó muchos días creyendo… ya sabes. Ella es fuerte pero Jasper siempre fue su debilidad. Creo que tiene terror de perderlo de nuevo y eso le está volviendo un poco dramática. Vas a ver que en las próximas vacaciones que vayamos a América y ella lo toque y lo abrace y por fin ese par se bese, todo será normal

\- No voy a aguantar 6 meses de drama, Rose – dije tajantemente

\- Dale unas semanas… él la llamó anoche, no creo que esta noche sea la excepción. Creo que la extraña más que a mí y curiosamente, eso en lugar de ofenderme, me alegra…

\- Creo que si se tratara de otra chica, te ofendería – me reí

\- Creo que si se tratara de otra chica… ella no viviría para contarlo – dijo Rose mientras se echaba bloqueador en uno de sus brazos y yo empecé a hacer lo mismo.

\- Hey Dee-Dee… la reina del party… ¿dónde está la mercadería? – Jonathan, un pobre idiota que se las daba de muy popular se me acercó, detrás de él venían Zach y Robert, supongo yo que para ayudarle a cargar el licor

\- No hay mucho, pero es lo que hay – respondí mientras señalaba las botellas de Evian en mi bolso. Y vi cómo Jonathan se llevaba todo para preparar las bebidas mientras que Robert se sentaba en el lugar que habíamos reservado para Adelle

\- Está ocupado – dijo Rose sin siquiera mirarlo – ahora, si quieres hacer algo más productivo, puedes echarme bloqueador solar en la espalda

\- Yo te ayudo Rose – se apresuró en decir Zach y Robert intentó ayudarme, yo lo mandé lejos con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Shoo shoo.

No es que haya querido escuchar la conversación, pero Rose estaba a mi lado, así que aunque no quisiera, las voces llegaban a mis oídos

\- Oye Rose… yo sé que no estás pasando por un momento fácil y pedirte esto es muy difícil para mí… yo sé que Edelweiss – contuve la risa para que Zach pudiera seguir hablando y solo pretendí toser. Él volteó a mirarme y continuó hablando y colocando el bloqueador en la espalda de mi amiga– bueno, ella lo está tomando peor que todos nosotros y… bueno, ella estaba enamorada de él y debe ser muy feo perder a tu primer amor y…

\- Déjalo ahí Zach…. Qué quieres? – preguntó Rose secamente

\- Ayúdala – dijo el muchacho casi sin voz y Rose asintió – yo… yo la amo, Rose y por respeto a la memoria de Jasper y a su dolor no intentaré nada con ella… pero odio verla tan frágil… es como si no fuera ella

\- Voy a convencerla de que vaya conmigo a las terapias – dijo Rose en un tono bastante convincente – yo también debo asumir cosas y creo que para mí es más fácil pensar que él está estudiando en otra escuela, como era antes, y solamente no me llama porque anda enojado conmigo. Es difícil, pero creo que tienes razón. Debo llevarla a terapia conmigo

\- Gracias Rose – Zach le tendió el bloqueador de regreso a mi amiga – Te lo agradezco de verdad. Cuídala – volteó a mirarme, a sabiendas de que yo había oído todo – cuídenla.

Y sin decir más se fue con sus amigos. Yo suspiré.

\- Es irónico cómo todos sabían que Adelle estaba enamorada de Jasper, menos Jasper – dijo Rose tumbándose de vientre y quitándose la parte superior de su bikini para broncear su espalda.

\- Me robaste las palabras de la boca – le dije mientras empezaba a curiosear en mi celular. Al ver que no había nada interesante me lancé a la piscina con toda la intención de salpicar a Rose, lográndolo

\- Estúpida, mi pelo, idiota! – dijo Rose imitando a un tipejo de la tele y yo reí – Esto es guerra! – gritó mi amiga antes de tirarse a la piscina y empezar a salpicarme con todo el agua que podía.

Sí… esta fiesta prometía diversión

_**JASPER POV**_

Mi ducha había tomado más tiempo de lo habitual y la llamada con mis padres no había sido fácil. Beth, es decir, mamá, lloraba demasiado y me había costado mucho tranquilizarla. Ya habíamos acordado que me iban a enviar ese teléfono satelital que no podían intervenir y me dijeron que estaban armando el show de que Europa traía malos recuerdos y que iban a empezar de nuevo en América.

Les había dicho que no tenían que mudarse de nuevo por mí, pero papá dijo que Rose estaba obsesionada con ese tipo de los Avengers y necesitaba ir a Estados Unidos a acosarlo un rato. Yo reí. No creía que Rose fuera capaz de acosar a Chris Evans, pero quién sabe… una vez vio a Tom Hiddleston en el parque y se volvió loca.

Bajé a la cocina con mucha hambre y Seth me miró con una sonrisa pícara – ¿bajaste a desayunar o a almorzar? Porque Leah aún no regresa del supermercado… quiere hacer su receta especial, lo que significa que le gustas… o por lo menos que le gusta cómo hablas.

\- Creo que comeré algo ligero hasta que llegue el almuerzo – dije encogiéndome de hombros

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó Seth y lo miré desconcertado – Sí ¿Cómo haces para gustarles a las chicas?

\- Bueno, no es que haga nada, simplemente soy yo… muestro mis sentimientos y mi forma de ser de manera transparente

\- Y hablas como Dr. Strange y Loki – dijo Seth. Yo reí.

\- Mi hermana está loki por Loki – dije y ambos reímos.

\- ¿Y está guapa tu hermana? – me preguntó Seth y lo miré feo

\- Si te voy a enseñar a conquistar chicas, mi hermana está fuera de tu alcance – dije como buen hermano celoso. Seth asintió y yo reí. – Bueno, muéstrame qué tienes… piensa que soy una chica y haz tu movimiento

\- Ahm… ehhmmm… ¿Hola? – dijo Seth y yo reí

\- Debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, pero nunca en exceso. A las chicas les gustan los chicos que van al grano… aunque hay algunas que van al grano antes que tú

\- Es porque les hablas así todo exótico – me dijo Seth y volví a reír

\- Imagínate que estamos en una fiesta y quieres llamar mi atención. Hay muchos chicos guapos y todos compiten por la chica de la barra. ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Le invito un trago? – preguntó Seth y yo asentí

\- Y ¿Cómo lo haces? Todos van a querer invitarle un trago…

\- Pues no lo sé… ese es un buen punto – me dijo el pequeño y yo reí

\- Qué te parece esto: te acercas a la chica y le dices "Disculpa que te moleste, pero les aposté a mis amigos que me tomaba una selfie con la chica más guapa de la fiesta y… quería saber si puedes ayudarme con eso, ya sabes, solo una selfie"

\- Y luego le invitas la bebida y tienes también selfie con ella – dijo Seth abriendo la boca con sorpresa

\- Exacto… pero debes saber que hay mujeres que se ofenden con eso, así que debes observar bien si es que ella está abierta a conocer gente, si va con alguien o si solo quiere divertirse con sus amigas.

\- ¿Y cómo sé eso?

\- Pues, supongo que tendré que llevarte de fiesta en algún momento…

\- Eso sería genial… pero ¿cómo haces que las chicas te pidan que te cases con ellas? Digo, eso es algo que hacen los famosos y… bueno, tú no eres famoso

Me reí. Tendría que contarle cómo es que conocí a Edelweiss.

\- Yo estudié un tiempo en un internado en Alemania… era muy simpático porque podías tomar el curso en alemán, el bilingüe o solo en inglés. Yo quise aprender alemán así que me metí en los cursos de alemán. Ese idioma es del diablo. – Seth rió

\- ¿Y hablas alemán?

\- Pues escribo y leo perfectamente el alemán, pero lo pronuncio muy mal… ¿no te digo que ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de mi mejor amiga?

\- Sí… mejor amiga – dijo Seth rodando los ojos… uno más que veía cosas donde no las había

\- Bueno, quieres que te cuente… ¿o no? – pregunté fastidiado y Seth hizo el ademán de cerrarse la boca con un zipper – Bien, primera clase y estaba perdido, no entendía un carajo – dije riendo – Al acabar la clase, me acerqué a algunas personas pero parecía que no hablaban inglés. Uno de ellos me dijo en un inglés muy malo que me había equivocado y esa no era la clase bilingüe. Me sentí morir y decidí cambiarme a las clases bilingües… o sea, ¿te das cuenta Seth? Estaba muy idiota si creía que iba a aprender alemán si estaba rodeado de alemanes. De pronto ella apareció… me sonrió y me dijo en inglés casi perfecto "creo que tienes prroblemas con el idioma" – dije tratando de imitar el acento de Edelweiss cuando me habló por primera vez y ambos reímos – la miré como si ella fuera mi única salvación y me dio un ataque de verborrea que fue muy vergonzoso – acepté bastante apenado – Puedes ayudarme con el alemán, haré lo que me pidas, por favor, quiero aprender y no quiero perder el curso y creo que no puedo cambiarme al programa bilingüe sino hasta el próximo semestre y no quiero morir.

Seth soltó una carcajada al escucharme - ¿De verdad le dijiste todo eso? – preguntó y siguió riendo, yo asentí

\- De hecho creo que le dije muchas más cosas, pero en resumen fue eso – dije riendo – ella solo me miró fijamente y yo le pedí clemencia en silencio. Ella sonrió y me dijo "Ok. Willst du mit mir heiraten?" yo la miré con cara de que no entendí nada y se rio y me dijo "De acuerdo, pero te casas conmigo" y le dije que haría lo que ella quisiera. Nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo y ella tenía una paciencia de santo conmigo. Aprendí muy pronto a escribir y leer en alemán, porque ella me obligaba a leer en alemán… entiendo el alemán si lo escucho, pero mi pronunciación nunca fue buena

\- Yo creo que tu pronunciación es perfecta – Leah acababa de llegar con las bolsas del supermercado y Seth y yo nos apresuramos en ayudarla.

\- El almuerzo tardará. Más vale que coman fruta – dijo Leah.

\- De hecho, voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas para mi recámara. ¿Me acompañas, Seth?

El muchacho asintió así que salimos rumbo al centro comercial. Lo primero que hice fue comprar unas mantas porque la noche anterior había muerto de frío. Compré un set de sábanas nuevo y almohadas nuevas, un iPad, un iMac, el bendito IWatch y le regalé a Seth un iPod. Él no podía más con la alegría.

Compramos un despertador, un portarretratos digital que Seth me recomendó comprar "para no olvidar mi casa" y un par de organizadores.

De regreso a casa, compré un reloj de marca para Leah, como agradecimiento por todo.

Al llegar a casa la comida estaba lista y estaba deliciosa. Leah se enamoró del reloj que le había regalado y Seth se apresuró a decir – Ni pienses en besarlo, está comprometido con la chica del nombre de canción – Leah me miró asombrada y yo me encogí de hombros. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma… porque ¿Era broma no?

El resto del día me la pasé limpiando mi habitación y ordenando todo. Saqué mi disco duro externo y empecé a pasar las fotos a mi computadora y al marco de fotos que había comprado. Tenía una foto con mi mamá, mi mamá verdadera, la cual coloqué sin titubear, las fotografías con mi padre biológico las pasé de largo. Fotos con amigos, de las cuales subí algunas: en una estábamos Zach, Edelweiss y yo, en otra estaba yo recibiendo un beso de Edelweiss y de Dee, uno en cada mejilla y me reí porque sabía que hicieron eso con la intención de fastidiar a María; fotos con Rose, en donde salíamos poniendo caras tontas, fotos con mis tíos que ahora eran mis padres y una foto de Edelweiss riendo tratando de tapar la cámara, pero sus ojos eran inconfundibles e irradiaban felicidad. Creo que esa fue una broma de Rose para ella y para mí. Tenía que mostrarle esa foto y reírnos juntos de ella. Cuando la llamara más tarde, seguro estaría más animada y podríamos hablar mejor.

Llegada la hora, la llamé, pero no contestó. Le dejé un par de mensajes para que me devolviera la llamada. Probablemente había tenido un día complicado y se había quedado dormida. Esa noche, sin saber por qué, me fui a dormir con un sabor amargo en la boca.

_**ORCHIDEE POV**_

La fiesta había sido "LA BOMBA" a pesar de que nos descubrieron, como Jonathan era el que tenía el alcohol, lo habían castigado a él y yo salí libre de todo mal. Bueno ni tanto porque todos estábamos castigados y mañana no iríamos a la excursión que había programado la escuela. Bueno, mejor para mí… podría dormir hasta más tarde.

Pero eran casi las 7 y debía estar lista. Me puse un vestido corto, sandalias, me arreglé el pelo y me puse un maquillaje muy natural, que resaltaban mis ojos miel y daban un tono rosa muy natural a mis labios. Dem no tardaría en llegar y yo esperaba con ansias encontrarlo.

Bajé al jardín y él ya estaba ahí.

\- Llegaste antes – sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto antes de que sus fornidos brazos atraparan mi cintura y sus labios me besaran con pasión

\- Así aprenderás a no provocarme – me dijo antes de volver a besarme y yo correspondí el beso, incrementando la pasión. Pero retrocedí y di un paso en falso. Me hubiese caído sobre los arbustos y hacerme muchos rasguños de no ser porque Demetri me había sujetado con fuerza.

Iba a soltar una risita cuando escuchamos voces que se aproximaban… ambos nos miramos y decidimos guardar silencio. Conforme las voces se acercaban, me di cuenta que eran Zach y Liam, los ex mejores amigos de Jasper… ambos hablaban de él

\- Lo que dices está mal, Zach – dijo Liam con severidad – no es que la gente se muera porque quiere

\- No me malinterpretes, Liam… extraño a Jazz, era uno de mis mejores amigos y se fue de pronto, esas cosas te marcan, dude… pero siempre tuve ese pequeño atisbo de odio por él, porque tenía su atención y su amor… ella sigue enamorada de él

\- ¿Edelweiss? – preguntó Liam

\- Sí… y no puedo perdonarle el daño que le ha hecho… ella está destrozada con su muerte, me dijo esta mañana que no iba a poder superarlo nunca, ella va a amarlo por siempre – la voz de Zach estaba cargada de tanta pena y frustración que sentí lástima por él – a veces siento temor de que ella… desee seguirlo en su camino de muerte y eso me aterra

\- Deberías aconsejarle que se apoye en Rose… - dijo Liam pensativo

\- Rose está en terapia, ella está en etapa de negación. Hablé con ella esta mañana. Me dijo que es como si Jasper estuviera en un internado en otro país y que no le habla porque está enojado con ella. Pero que su terapista quiere que asuma la pérdida, pero honestamente creo que ella solo quiere vivir en su mentira porque es lo más cómodo

\- ¿Y Dee?

\- Ella no era tan amiga de Jasper, obvio debe sentirse mal por sus amigas, pero… ya sabes cómo es ella, piensa que distrayéndolas con fiestas y cosas va a hacer las cosas mejor

\- Pues yo pienso como Dee, mejor divertirse que pasarla llorando – dijo Liam encogiéndose de hombros

\- Cada quien vive su dolor como puede, Liam – dijo Zach mientras empezaba a caminar a zancadas y Liam le decía que lo disculpe por ser tan brusco. A los dos minutos no se oía nada.

\- Wow eso fue… intenso – dije sin pensar

\- ¿No es tu amiga de la que hablaban? – preguntó Dem y yo me tensé. No podía decirle a nadie que Jasper estaba vivo

\- Sí… personalmente creo que hace mucho drama. Yo siento pena porque se murió mi amigo, pero yo sigo viva y solo se vive una vez… Adelle exagera demasiado

\- ¿Te gustaría que alguien te dijera lo mismo si me muriera en un atentado terrorista? – preguntó Dem y yo sentí que fue un golpe bajo. Bajé la mirada, no, no me gustaría… pero la diferencia es que Jasper no se murió y Edelweiss arma una tormenta en un vaso de agua

\- No me gustaría… creo que es mi forma de lidiar con su forma de ser… ella siempre tan fuerte y ahora verla así… no quiero que esté mal, quiero que sea la de siempre – suspiré y sentí el abrazo fuerte y consolador de Demetri y lo correspondí

\- Nena, cada persona tiene una manera diferente de manejar su dolor y sus emociones. Dale tiempo a esta chica, pídele disculpas y bríndale apoyo. Sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti siempre…

\- Merci, mon amour – le dije con una sonrisa sincera

\- Bueno… ahora que está solucionado esto… ¿En dónde estábamos?

Yo solté una carcajada y me abalancé a sus labios nuevamente, besándolos con casi desesperación mientras él sujetaba mi cintura y como por arte de magia mis piernas rodeaban sus caderas con firmeza

\- Eres mi perdición, Dee – suspiró él contra mi cuello y yo simplemente me dejé llevar por aquel hombre que encendía mi cuerpo y mis sentidos como nadie lo había hecho antes.

_**DEMETRI POV**_

Colarme en la escuela era uno de los planes para saber si realmente Jasper Whitlock estaba muerto y Orchideé me lo había puesto demasiado fácil. Este era tal vez uno de mis trabajos favoritos: verificar que el target está muerto, ligarme a una chica guapa y tener diversión con esa chica guapa. Básicamente me pagaban para divertirme.

Mientras estábamos en el jardín escuché la conversación de dos muchachos que aparentemente eran amigos del occiso. Uno de ellos parecía enamorado de la ahora ex novia del muerto y el otro se veía preocupado por ayudar a su amigo. Bueno si la novia está destrozada y la hermana en terapia, esto significa que el individuo en cuestión está más que muerto.

Había revisado sus mensajes con su madre y él le había dicho que estaba en la puerta de embarque. Había tanta gente y tan poco tiempo que no pude verificar si estaba ahí realmente… la explosión fue fuerte y bueno, cuando mueres en una explosión puede que no encuentren tu cuerpo porque esté hecho pedazos… pedazos muy pequeños.

Estaba ahí la placa con los nombres de todos los muertos ahí, estaba su nombre ahí… la novia había hecho un escándalo terrible que casi demanda a todo el gobierno inglés por la muerte del chico… y ahora decían que estaba devastada y que hasta se podía suicidar. Esa era mi mejor prueba. Si estuviera vivo, la novia sería la más feliz y no andaría haciendo drama como en una mala telenovela sudamericana.

Una vez que terminé mis asuntos con Dee, mandé un mensaje de texto al jefe "Corroborado por novia suicida, amigos y hermana en terapia. El target ha sido eliminado"

"_**Perfecto. Aún así quisiera que te quedaras investigando un tiempo más…. Solamente para estar seguros, si es una farsa, bajarán la guardia en cualquier momento" **_Por eso nuestro líder era el mejor, siempre pensando en los pequeños detalles

"_Lo que usted ordene, señor" _fue mi única respuesta antes de irme a casa.

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, nadie se anima a saber del pobre Jazz, pero sigo subiendo capis con la esperanza de que alguien se interese por una historia que tendrá actualización constante y seguida (o eso intentaré) Besos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes inventados y las situaciones aquí presentadas son de mi autoría. Este fic se creo sin fines de lucro, con el simple ánimo de entretener

**CAPITULO III**

_**JASPER POV**_

Estos últimos días de vacaciones habían estado increíbles. Papá tuvo que venir a EEUU por temas de negocios y aprovechó en conocer a Leah y Seth, quienes le cayeron de maravilla y les pidió que por favor no rentaran mi habitación. Que él seguiría pagando para que yo tenga un hogar al cual ir cada fin de semana. No me esperaba semejante generosidad por parte de mi tío Chris, ahora mi padre, pero cuando pagó por el espacio por un año con un cheque los hermanos no supieron qué hacer. Además, me compró un Audi en color verde y sonreí al pensar que Edelweiss se emocionaría mucho porque era del color de sus ojos… bueno, no exactamente el mismo color, pero ella siempre se emociona por estas cosas.

Mi padre no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, pero yo quería celebrar aquel momento así que, en un arranque de emoción violenta los invité a un restaurante bastante lujoso. No era de los top, pero al menos tenía estilo y un menú exquisito.

Leah se emocionó al inicio, pero luego bajó la mirada y dijo que no tenía nada para la ocasión, al igual que Seth. Así que propuse compras y luego cena y todo corría por mi cuenta. La verdad no era mucho dinero (probablemente la tercera o cuarta parte de lo que Rose gastaba), así que fuimos por un vestido, zapatos y bolso de diseñador para Leah y un traje de diseñador a medida para Seth… y de paso uno para mí. Les dije que uno nunca sabía cuándo iba a necesitar esas prendas y es mejor tenerlas en el closet que necesitarlas y no tenerlas.

Leah me agradeció devolviéndome el cheque me mi padre le había dado, pero le dije que ese era un regalo. Que ella y su hermano necesitaban el dinero de la renta y que debían tomarlo como una excentricidad mía. Y ya que iba a vivir con ellos, pensaba poner un pequeño piano en mi recámara y algunas guitarras.

Nos alistamos para nuestra cena y debía confesar que Leah lucía espectacular. Su piel canela parecía brillar en aquel vestido dorado y la manera en que se había acomodado el cabello y sus largas pestañas la hacían ver maravillosa; por otro lado, mi pequeño Seth se veía como todo un hombre

\- ¿A Dónde vamos? – preguntó curioso Seth y yo sonreí misteriosamente

\- Al Magic Castle… ¿a dónde más? – dije sin importancia y Leah y Seth se quedaban boquiabiertos

\- Necesitas hacer reserva por lo menos un mes antes – murmuró Leah aún en shock

\- Bueno, si eres miembro e hijo de los mejores amigos de los dueños, no tienes esos problemas – dije con una gran sonrisa. Quería darles una linda experiencia a mis amigos y lo iba a lograr.

Estacioné el auto frente a la puerta y dejé las llaves al Valet Parking y caballerosamente tomé la el brazo de Leah. Sabía que habían shows y que tenías que pedir con mucha anticipación un espacio ahí, pero nosotros tendríamos la sala VIP para hacer lo que queramos.

Pasé sin darle mucha importancia a los clientes que estaban ahí hasta que Leah se paralizó. Seguí su mirada y vi a una pareja muy acaramelada y al parecer él le proponía matrimonio. Seth se paró a mi lado y susurró: "_ese hijo de puta. Dejó a mi hermana hace 3 meses y ahora se va a casar con nuestra prima". _La sangre me hirvió cuando oí eso y susurré a Seth _"¿Me ayudas en una gran venganza?"_ el pequeño asintió y yo le dije a Leah: _vamos a saludar a tu prima_.

La mirada que me dedicó fue de horror pero yo la hice girar para que se viera en el espejo. Estaba irreconocible, toda una dama de alta sociedad. Estaba segura que si mi hermana la viera en ese momento la incluiría sin dudar en su grupo de amigas…. Y le cambiaría el nombre.

Le sonreí al espejo y ella comprendió que yo estaba ahí para ayudarla en esa venganza que tanto soñó y que por fin había llegado. Así que empezamos a conversar de cualquier tontería mientras yo pasaba un brazo por su cintura y, a propósito pasamos junto a la mesa de los traidores. Escuché en mi cabeza la voz de Edelweiss susurrando "Rache" y eso me dio fuerza para continuar con el plan que tenía en la cabeza.

Ambos pasamos, ignorándolos, pero la muchacha reconoció a Seth y lo llamó.

\- ¿Seth? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven, que también tenía la piel bronceada, aunque de un color no tan bonito como el de Leah… de hecho estaba más sencilla y me sorprendió que la dejaran entrar con un vestido tan corriente.

Seth volteó y alegó demencia – Oh Emily, no te había visto… Sam… - dijo con frialdad – estos no son los lugares que suelen frecuentar – dijo con mucha naturalidad y yo felicité al pequeño en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Son amigos tuyos, mi amor? – le pregunté a Leah y ella volteó a verlos con indiferencia. La cara que puso el idiota ese al ver a Leah fue priceless. La mujer que lo acompañaba también se asombró al ver a Leah, pero no tan gratamente

\- Oh amor, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Sam y Emily? Pues son ellos – dijo Leah entre fastidiada y aburrida

\- Encantado – dije mientras le tendía la mano a Sam y hacía lo mismo con Emily. Y luego me percaté del anillo que tenía él a un costado. Era sencillo, el diamante (si lo era) no tendría más de 0.5 kilates. Una minucia. – Oh creo que interrumpimos algo. Felicidades, nosotros ya nos vamos a nuestra mesa – dije con una sonrisa mientras guiaba a Leah hacia la zona Vip, cogiéndola de la cintura. – Tú te mereces por lo menos tres kilates – dije mientras caminábamos lo suficientemente sutil como para que pareciera que se lo decía a Leah, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ese par nos escuchara. Como nos dieron un salón privado, al llegar, Seth y yo empezamos a reír.

\- ¿Viste sus caras? – Rio Seth con ganas mientras Leah permanecía callada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté – el sujeto te ha visto radiante, hermosa y llena de vida

\- Y con un tipo que habla con acento exótico – dijo Seth tratando de imitar mi acento inglés

Leah sonrió amargamente – pero es una mentira… yo no tengo un pretendiente rico ni guapo….

\- Pero eres mil veces más hermosa que el esperpento que trajo ese sujeto – dije con determinación. Es más, haremos una orden especial.

_**LEAH POV**_

Estaba muy emocionada porque Jasper quería llevarnos a comer a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad. Estaba muy entusiasmada, ya que Jasper nos regaló los outfits y todo para cumplir con el dress code del lugar. Todo era perfecto hasta que los vi: Emily y Sam.

Él le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y ella estaba por aceptar cuando vio a Seth y se sobresaltó. Obviamente lo hizo…. Conseguir una reservación en ese restaurante con el presupuesto que manejaba Sam eran por lo menos seis meses… nosotros habíamos terminado hace cuatro. O sea me habían visto la cara de idiota por un buen tiempo.

Pero al parecer Jasper no iba a quedarse tranquilo sin arruinarles su velada, así que fingió ser mi novio y se portó como todo un niño rico inglés… es decir actuó como él mismo, solo que en versión arrogante.

Una vez en el salón privado yo me quedé pensativa… ¿ganaba algo haciéndolos sentir mal? Creía que no, pero al recordar cómo habían jodido mi vida, decidí que sí valía la pena. Jasper mencionó un pedido especial.

Cuando el mozo estuvo ahí, ordenó nuestra comida (porque no teníamos idea de qué pedir) y pidió que le dieran papel membretado y lapicero, puesto que quería enviar un pequeño obsequio a la pareja que se estaba comprometiendo. El mozo no se notaba muy contento con ellos.

"_Estimado Sam, fue muy agradable conocerlos a ti y a tu futura esposa. Espero que aceptes este champagne para que puedan celebrar su compromiso como se debe, mientras yo celebro que gracias a tu decisión tengo a una hermosa y maravillosa mujer al lado. Un brindis por la felicidad y el amor"_

El mensaje de Jasper nos hizo reír a Seth y a mí y en el fondo decidimos que se merecía eso y más. Así que espiamos sus caras desde el anonimato y la cara de shock de Sam fue todo lo que necesitaba ver para saber que él era un idiota y que ambos se merecían el uno al otro.

\- Voy a presentarte a mi amigo Zach – dijo Jasper con seguridad – él o Liam estarían locos por ti – sentenció mientras nosotros hacíamos un brindis porque el Karma siempre llega.

Aunque después me sentí un poco mal, nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada malo, es decir: era una broma que Jasper pretendiera ser mi novio… ellos me engañaron y el mal rato que estaban pasando era culpa de sus malos actos y sentimientos.

\- Leah ¿te pasa algo? – me preguntó mi hermano y yo sonreí

\- No… es que me puse a pensar en que sus caras de escándalo y la pelea que parece que están teniendo en este momento es culpa de ellos, de sus malos actos y sentimientos… si ellos no hubieran jugado sucio desde el comienzo, entonces no estarían pasando este mal rato.

\- Eso es cierto, Leah… pero no te atormentes por ellos. Esa es una puerta que se ha cerrado, ahora debes ver las otras puertas y ventanas que tienes abiertas y colarte por ahí. – las palabras de Jasper eran bastante sabias y yo asentí, lo iba a extrañar cuando necesitara consejos.

\- Exacto – dijo Seth – como el amigo que te va a presentar Jasper… o las chicas que me va a presentar también

\- Estás tentando mucho la suerte, Seth… - dije y los tres reímos. Hacía mucho que no lo pasábamos tan bien.

Dejamos de estar al pendiente de Sam y Emily, ellos ya eran parte del pasado, un pasado doloroso pero pasado al fin y al cabo y ahí debían quedarse. Jasper nos contó que probablemente su familia se mudara a LA de manera permanente el próximo año, pero que si podríamos seguir guardando la habitación de Airbnb por si les gustaba a Dee o a Edelweiss.

\- Jasper, eres genial… las chicas te siguen por el mundo – dijo mi hermano entusiasmado

\- No, la verdad es que es el "Flower Power" – dijo el rubio con expresión cansada – mi hermana Rose, tiene dos mejores amigas: Orchideé y Edelweiss. Los tres son nombres de flores, así que hicieron su estúpido juramento de Flower Power y no pueden estar separadas mucho tiempo.

No pude evitar reír al escuchar eso, pero Seth se quedó mirando a Jasper largamente – pensé que Edelweiss era tu amiga, no la amiga de tu hermana

\- Ah, es que Edelweiss empezó siendo amiga mía, pero luego se hizo inseparable de mi hermana también… creo que los dos nos morimos sin ella – dijo Jasper riendo y yo sonreí… estaba segura que él sentía algo más por ella, pero no lo veía o, peor aún, no quería verlo.

Para cuando Jasper pagó la cuenta y salimos del salón que nos habían asignado, Sam y Emily seguían en la misma mesa. "Seguro no tiene con qué pagar la cena" dijo Seth entre dientes y con molestia, yo preferí ignorarlos, hasta que Sam se paró delante de mí, impidiéndome el paso.

\- Leah, yo… lo siento… - empezó a balbucear. Vi que Jasper iba a intervenir pero coloqué una mano cerca a él para dejarle en claro que yo me ocupaba

\- No tienes que sentirlo, Sam. Tú tienes lo que quieres y yo tengo lo que quiero. Creo que tomaste una buena decisión por los dos. Solo creo que debiste ser más transparente y buscarte a alguien que no fuera como mi hermana. Pero en fin, les deseo mucha felicidad…

Aparté a Sam con una mano y con la otra sujeté la mano de Jasper con fuerza, porque, a pesar de todo, la situación aún dolía. Emily se paró y dijo – ¿Serías mi madrina de bodas?

De todas las preguntas que podía hacer, esa fue la más dolorosa. ¿Decir que sí demostraría que era fuerte o que era tonta? ¿Decir que no demostraría que seguía teniendo amargura en el corazón?. Jasper apretó mi mano con fuerza y supe que debía ser fuerte. Se cierra una puerta, se abren muchas. Tenía que cerrar esta puerta.

\- Te agradezco mucho el considerarme para semejante honor, debió ser muy difícil decidir quién tomaría el lugar de la madre de Sam – empecé con tranquilidad

\- Si, tú siempre fuiste como una hermana, nadie más merece ese lugar – dijo Emily, que parecía ¿Emocionada?

\- Si, fuimos como hermanas hasta que decidiste quitarme a mi novio y destruir la hermandad que nos unía. Lo siento, pero creo que debes buscar a alguien que no hayas traicionado todavía… si es que te quedan personas… de lo contrario lo mejor para ustedes sería casarse en las vegas…

\- Ahí hasta pueden pagar a los invitados – dijo Seth y Emily y Sam lo miraron en shock

\- Seth, no seas grosero… estoy seguro que habrá gente que irá a la boda de Emily y Sam. No creo que sean capaces de pagar para que vayan a su boda – dijo Jasper antes de bostezar.

\- Creo que lo mejor será irnos. Que les vaya muy bien… espero no volvamos a cruzarnos – dije y salí casi jalando a Jasper de la mano, mientras Seth se quedaba detrás, probablemente diciendo alguna grosería para ese par. No iba a regañarlo…. Ellos se lo merecían.

Nos subimos al auto de Jasper y esperé a que arrancáramos para empezar a llorar.

\- No estés triste, hermana – Seth empezó, pero yo lo interrumpí

\- ¿Triste? ¡Estoy furiosa! – exploté – no devolvieron el champagne que Jasper envió, lo que significa que se lo bebieron sin remordimiento y me pidieron ser la madrina porque la madrina también cubre gastos del matrimonio y probablemente querían que lo hiciera Jasper

\- Me has leído la mente – dijo Jasper mientras conducía tranquilamente – si ya sabes la verdad… ¿por qué te enojas? Si sabes cómo son ¿Por qué le pides peras al olmo?

Bajé la mirada y asentí. Jasper nuevamente tenía razón. Debía dejar ese tema atrás.

\- Y tu amigo, me decías que era guapo y… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunté e hice que Jasper y Seth soltaran sonoras carcajadas.

_**SETH POV**_

Había empezado aquel día bastante emocionado, pero conforme avanzaba e iban ocurriendo las cosas, me desanimaba y me enrabietaba más. El punto máximo de mi ira fue al ver al imbécil de Sam pidiéndole matrimonio a la perra de Emily. Ambos eran cercanos a la familia. Emily sabía que Sam era novio de Leah y no le importó, se metió con él sabiendo del dolor que eso le causaría a mi hermana y eso era algo que jamás les perdonaría a ninguno de los dos.

Leah se mostraba fuerte y hacía como que no le importaba, pero yo sabía lo dolida que estaba por todo lo ocurrido y eso me destrozaba el corazón: no sabía si era fuerte por mí o si era fuerte porque dudaba de su propia capacidad de levantarse si se derrumbaba; pero yo iba a estar ahí para ella y, después de la cena que tuvimos, estaba seguro que Jasper también estaría ahí para nosotros. En esas dos semanas, él se había ganado nuestro cariño y yo lo veía como un hermano mayor, un ejemplo a seguir.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, Leah dijo que se iba a tomar un baño y luego a dormir, pero yo no tenía sueño y Jasper quería empezar a empacar para ir a la escuela.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte a empacar? – pregunté – nunca hemos tenido dinero suficiente como para estudiar en internados… me gustaría ver tu uniforme y esas cosas

\- No hay uniforme – dijo Jasper riendo – pero me vendría bien algo de ayuda – añadió, tal vez entendiendo que no quería quedarme solo después de lo que había pasado.

Fuimos a su habitación en silencio y luego él presionó un botón y su estéreo empezó a tocar Voodoo Child. Conocía esa canción por Jake, uno de los amigos de Leah y luego recordé que él estudiaba en esa escuela – Oye, uno de los amigos de Leah estudia en la escuela a la que irás… es buena persona, tal vez puedan ser amigos – sugerí

\- Es posible – respondió Jasper – pero a veces la gente no es compatible, para amistades o relaciones de cualquier tipo – yo asentí. No podía obligar a Jasper a ser amigo de Jake. Si su amistad se daba, sería algo genial, pero era cierto que las personas no pueden llevarse bien a fuerza.

Jasper estaba guardando su ropa en la maleta y su teléfono sonó. Miré de reojo y vi la foto de la chica pelirroja, la que era su novia pero él no nos quería contar. Él miró el teléfono y lo vi sonreír, así que decidí dejarle más privacidad, pero él me hizo una señal para que me quedara y lo ayudara con las cosas de su escritorio.

\- Hey Adelle – dijo Jasper riendo y yo no entendí por qué la llamaba así si ya podía pronunciar su nombre

\- Hello from the other siiiiideeeeee…. – empezó a cantar la chica al otro lado de la línea y luego ambos empezaron a reír y comprendí la razón. Ambos se llevaban muy bien y no había visto sonreír a Jasper de la manera en la que lo hacía ahora.

Me puse a guardar las cosas en cajas para que sea más ordenado y me detuve al ver que Jasper había puesto fotos en el porta retratos digital que yo le había recomendado comprar.

Lo vi con unos chicos, que suponía eran sus amigos, los que le iba a presentar a Leah, fotos suyas de pequeño con la mujer que parecía su mamá, fotos de él y de su hermana de niños, fotos con familiares, una foto con tres chicas preciosas: la rubia que supuse era su hermana, su novia y una castaña que tenía unos ojos que podían hipnotizarte a través del aparato ese. Él me había dicho su nombre pero no le había prestado mucha atención y ahora me arrepentía.

Vi la foto en la que su novia y la chica que me había gustado le daban un beso en cada mejilla y me sentí un poco celoso de él, pero al mismo tiempo con la determinación de ser como Jasper cuando crezca: una persona noble, que hace que toda la gente lo quiera.

Habían muchas fotos de su novia, demasiadas como para que él negara que ella era su novia, incluso una en donde ella estaba cubriéndose la cara, pero se veía feliz. Me puse a pensar en lo difícil que debía ser una relación a distancia y tal vez por eso es que Jasper no hablaba de eso… o tal vez cortaron por la distancia. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía muy triste.

\- Oye Seth – me llamó Jasper y yo salí de mis pensamientos – le hablé a Edelweiss de ti y quiere saludarte

\- Oh Hola – dije bastante nervioso

\- Hallo – dijo ella con acento divertido – tu amiguito es tierno… aléjalo de Dee o lo terminará corrompiendo

\- Ni lo menciones… él sabe que ustedes están prohibidas… - dijo Jasper pero a mí no me importaba. La chica que me gustaba se llamaba Dee

\- Uh ¿ya empezamos con los celos? – dijo ella divertida – no te preocupes por mí, no te engañaré con nadie, aunque debería devolverte lo de María

\- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Jasper algo contrariado – no cometas el mismo error que yo

\- ¿Qué error? – preguntó la chica divertida al otro lado del teléfono, como si ya supiera la respuesta

\- Meterte con alguien que no vale la pena solo porque te sientes solo…

\- Arschgeige! – gritó la chica al otro lado del teléfono, parecía enfadada

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó Jasper, entre divertido e incrédulo

\- Flachwichser! – y se oía aún más molesta

\- ¿Y ahora qué hice? – preguntó Jasper pero ella cortó el teléfono.

Yo me quedé mirándolo con expresión de "really, bro?" y él parecía no entender nada.

\- No sé qué te ha dicho, pero ha sonado mal… y si es algo malo, te lo mereces por imbécil – le dije directamente

\- No entiendo por qué se ha enojado conmigo – dijo Jasper y rodé los ojos

\- Bueno, tú me vas a enseñar a conquistar chicas y yo a lidiar con ellas – sentencié sintiéndome importante al tiempo que Jasper asentía como niño bueno, haciendo que soltara una carcajada – Bien, hagamos un recuento de lo que le dijiste a tu chica

\- Le dije que no cometiera el mismo error que yo – dijo tranquilamente – fue un buen consejo

\- La engañaste con otra y le dices que no cometa el error de engañarte, Jasper…

\- Ella y yo nunca hemos andado, Seth… solo somos amigos

\- Amigos que se van a casar… ajá… - dije rodando los ojos – bueno, qué más le dijiste

\- Que no anduviera con alguien que no vale la pena solamente porque se siente sola…

\- Ahí lo tienes – le dije con autosuficiencia y él me miró desconcertado – Jasper, te respeto mucho, pero eres un idiota…. Es la chica que te pide que te cases con ella, que ha estado contigo siempre y le dices que te metiste con alguien porque te sentías solo…

\- Le dije la verdad – dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros – María no valía la pena

\- Y le dijiste que su compañía no era suficiente y que tuviste que meterte con alguien que no valía la pena para no sentirte solo… ¿cómo te sentirías tú si te dijeran que tu amistad y compañía no fueron suficientes y te cambiaron por otra persona?

\- No le dije eso – refunfuñó Jasper

\- No directamente – dije con autosuficiencia – date cuenta, Jasper Hale, que si ella sigue diciendo que se va a casar contigo es porque siente algo por ti… y le acabas de romper el corazón

\- Seth, es un juego que tenemos – se defendió mi amigo

\- Entonces dime… ¿Por qué casi invoca a satanás por el teléfono?

\- Porque ella entendió lo mismo que tú… que para mí, su compañía nunca fue suficiente… - dijo él bajando la mirada

\- Alguien va a tener que mandar rosas a Alemania – sugerí

\- ¿Rosas? Me llamó Flachwichser – dijo alterado – voy a tener que subir a los Alpes y conseguirle la maldita flor que lleva su nombre para que me perdone

\- Cuando ella lo pronunció parecía que el Cancerberos iba a aparecer y comernos de un bocado – dije en tono de broma para romper la tensión del momento – pero puedes pedirle disculpas y regalarle un collar o algo con un dije de esa flor…

El rostro de Jasper se iluminó y tras llamarme genio, me corrió de su habitación. Seguramente para pedirle perdón a su novia o ex novia… ya no sé en qué anda.

Y me percaté que tenía aún el porta retrato en la mano y sonreí. Corrí a mi habitación a copiar todas las fotos en donde estaba la castaña que me había encandilado solo con una foto. Una vez que lo hice, dejé el porta retrato en la mesita junto a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper. Así no sospecharía.

_**JASPER POV**_

Era increíble cómo Seth, a pesar de su corta edad podía ser un pequeño genio. Él entendía a las mujeres mejor que yo, tal vez porque siempre estuvo viviendo con Leah. Yo me la había pasado con Rose, pero ella no era de mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente y cuando quería decirte que te apreciaba o que te quería, decía Te odio.

Marqué el teléfono de Edelweiss mientras miraba por internet si es que existían collares o dijes con esa bendita flor. Me sorprendí al ver que había cantidad de joyerías que las hacían y que las tenían en venta. Me fui a la más cara que encontré y vi dos collares que me encantaron: uno de ellos era un corazón en platino, que tenía grabada la flor y tenía topacios amarillos para complementar el diseño y había otro que eran tres de esas flores, que estaban tejidas con hilos de platino, tenían los topacios pero se veían muy elegantes. A sabiendas de mi metida de pata, compré los dos collares y un arreglo gigante de flores para que le lleguen a la mañana siguiente o tal vez pasado mañana, considerando la hora.

El teléfono solo me mandaba a la contestadora. Sí. La había enfadado.

"_**Perdóname, a veces digo las cosas sin pensar o asumiendo que la otra persona sabe lo que está en mi cabeza. Sabes lo que pasó con María y aún así jamás dejé de estar a tu lado porque tus ojos siempre fueron mi esperanza" **_Esperaba que con ese mensaje me respondiera… pero simplemente me mandó el código Pantone del color de sus ojos con un escueto mensaje de: "Ahí puedes ver el color todos los días".

Suspiré. Ella era todo un reto. Cuando se enojaba su orgullo salía a flote y era la persona más difícil de tratar. Pero valía la pena soportar su ira, solamente por verla reír.

_Te estás enamorando, Jasper Whitlock… _Me dijo la voz en mi cabeza y yo negué. Yo no podía estar enamorado de Edelweiss porque es mi mejor amiga… y la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Y sin pensar en nada más, me puse a terminar de empacar mis cosas. Mañana me esperaba un día lleno de complicaciones y necesitaba estar descansado.

Al día siguiente salí y vi en la mesa junto a la puerta de mi cuarto el porta retratos digital que había estado buscando. Probablemente Seth lo traía en la mano cuando lo corrí de mi habitación y lo dejó ahí para ya no molestar. Lo metí en mi mochila y salí con todas mis cosas. Leah nos esperaba con el desayuno preparado y yo agradecí al cielo haber conocido a los hermanos Clearwater.

\- Leah, esos pancakes se ven espectaculares – dije mientras me sentaba y ella me alcanzaba un plato

\- Y saben aún mejor – dijo Seth con la boca llena y Leah lo reprendió. La verdad Leah parecía más la madre de Seth que su hermana… no sabía mucho de ellos, solo que su padre había muerto y ellos se habían mudado juntos y Leah se hacía cargo de su hermano. Debía ser algo muy difícil, pero se apoyaban con los ingresos del AirBnB así que creía que podrían tener todo controlado, o al menos eso parecía.

\- Les empaqué su almuerzo – dijo Leah mientras nos tendía a cada uno una bolsa de papel que quién sabe qué cosa contenía.

\- ¡Gracias hermana! – dijo Seth mientras corría a lavarse los dientes y yo me comía con mucho gusto los pancakes que había hecho

\- Oye Leah… estás perdiendo dinero… tus pancakes son como caídos del cielo – le dije y ella se sonrojó

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – me preguntó – había pensado iniciar un pequeño negocio de pancakes con el dinero que nos dio tu papá por guardarte la habitación, ya sabes…

\- Te irás a la cima y yo seré cliente frecuente – dije riendo – me tendrás que dar mi tarjetita de cada 5 pancakes, uno gratis

\- A ti te los sirvo gratis cuando quieras – dijo Leah sonriendo sinceramente – Gracias por todo Jasper, espero regreses el próximo fin de semana

\- Claro que si… si me van a recibir con pancakes regreso todos los días- dije casi atragantándome el último pedazo de pancake y corriendo a lavarme los dientes. Una vez que salí del baño, vi que Seth se preparaba para tomar el autobús

\- Oye, amigo… no quieres un aventón… de cualquier modo tu escuela queda de camino a la mía

Los ojos de Seth se iluminaron como dos soles y su respuesta no se hizo esperar "VAMOS! JASPER ERES EL MEJOR! Aunque seas medio idiota con las chicas"

Me reí y ambos subimos a mi coche. Leah nos despidió con una gran sonrisa, tal vez contenta de que su hermano por fin tuviera un amigo cercano en quien pudiera apoyarse cuando necesitara consejos de hombre, esa clase de consejos que ella no podía dar.

Cuando Seth bajó de mi auto, todos lo vieron con admiración y respeto y me puse a pensar en cómo eso podía tal vez cambiarle el día. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo porque debía llegar a mi escuela pronto.

El primer día era más de ubicarse en el campus, organizarte en tu espacio, recoger tus horarios e ir a la ceremonia de inauguración. Ya al día siguiente iniciabas tus clases normalmente. No me quejaba del día cuasi libre que teníamos.

Al llegar con mis cosas me di cuenta de que andaba un poco perdido, afortunadamente pasaba un muchacho que parecía regresar de las pistas de carreras y le pedí apoyo…

\- Hola, disculpa… estoy buscando las habitaciones de los chicos, pero creo que me he perdido.

\- Todos nos perdemos el primer día – me dijo el muchacho, tendiéndome la mano – Jacob Black

\- Jasper Hale – dije tendiéndole la mano también. EL muchacho aprovechó a ver dónde me tocaba y soltó una carcajada

\- Ah, así que eres de los niños ricos… ven, yo te guío… tú sabes… los que compartimos habitación estamos a un lado y los que tienen habitaciones particulares, están al otro.

No sabía si sentirme mal por el comentario, pero a él le parecía gracioso.

\- Vas a pagarme el favor, llevándome a comer con tus amigos los ricos – dijo Jacob y yo me reí

\- Las veces que quieras, hermano – le dije encogiéndome de hombros, me parecía una estupidez hacer esa distinción

\- Entonces llámame Jake, ya somos amigos oficialmente – dijo riendo, mientras me quitaba la mochila y me ayudaba a llegar a mi habitación.

Este lugar parecía agradable y esperaba tener una estancia buena y duradera aquí. Sin más problemas y sin que mi apellido me siguiera persiguiendo para atormentarme por el resto de mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes inventados y las situaciones aquí presentadas son de mi autoría. Este fic se creo sin fines de lucro, con el simple ánimo de entretener

**CAPITULO IV**

_**JASPER POV**_

La tarde anterior la habíamos pasado con Jake ordenando mis cosas y lo invité a jugar con el Play Station cuando quisiera. Parecía un muchacho muy amable y humilde; él me contó que él y su mejor amiga, Bella, estaban en la escuela por las becas, lo cual me hizo admirarlo mucho.

Vimos que teníamos varias materias juntos y decidimos que estudiaríamos juntos para después jugar a la play. Quedamos en que compraría un mando más para jugar con Bella también. La verdad es que no esperaba hacer amigos tan pronto.

Mi primera clase era Literatura. Lo que me gustaba de esta escuela es que podías elegir literatura inglesa o literatura americana. Obviamente elegí inglesa, porque eso era lo que ya conocía y no quería esforzarme mucho en esa materia… habían materias que iban a necesitar toda mi concentración.

Llegué al salón de clase y Jake me hizo una seña con la mano, a su lado se sentaba una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, piel pálida y ojos color chocolate. Inmediatamente supe que era Bella.

\- Hey Jake… Hola Bella… - saludé – soy Jasper… disculpa, pero Jake no dejaba de hablar de ti ayer

\- Hola Jasper… y yo que pensé que Jake tenía un crush contigo porque solo hablaba de ti… es un gusto conocerte – dijo con una sonrisa y yo le tendí la mano a modo de saludo, gesto que ella correspondió

\- Para dejar en claro… no soy gay y no me gustan ninguno de los dos… - dijo Jake refunfuñando y nosotros reímos. Me sentía muy bien por tener amigos el primer día.

De pronto entró un muchacho totalmente despreocupado, tiró una mochila de cuero a su lugar y no tardaron en seguirlo tres muchachas que lucían iguales, trillizas, tal vez. Una de ellas se deshacía en halagos hacia el muchacho que tenía cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, quién se tomaba los cumplidos como si los mereciera. Algo que no me agradó.

\- Ugh Edward Cullen – dijo Jake en voz muy baja como para que yo lo oyera, parecía que no se llevaban bien – pensé que llevaría literatura americana

\- Casi al mismo tiempo entró una pareja de muchachos, ambos de cabellos castaños y se sentaron junto al grupo que había llegado un momento antes.

\- Mike y Jessica – me advirtió Jake – son vomitivos

Una mujer de unos 35 años entró y todo el salón la saludó como la profesora Victoria. Jake me mandó una nota diciéndome que estaba casada con James, el profesor de Literatura Americana.

La profesora se dio media vuelta y escribió: "Un rostro falso"

\- Debe ocultar lo que sabe un falso corazón – completé la frase y la profesora volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa – muy bien y puede decirnos de quién es esa frase

\- William Shakespeare, en Macbeth – esta vez fue Bella quien se apresuró en levantar la mano y contestar mientras la profesora terminaba de escribir la frase en la pizarra.

\- Correcto Srta. Swann… esta es una frase famosa y me gusta porque tiene un sinfín de significados, dependiendo del lector. ¿Se anima alguien a dar una interpretación?

Levanté la mano y empecé – Cuando uno envenena su corazón con mentiras e intrigas, debe tratar de parecer lo más normal posible… de todos modos siempre vivimos de apariencias. Tal vez nuestro rostro sea el mismo, pero la gente que nos conoce puede saber lo que nos pasa… después de todo, los ojos son los espejos del alma.

\- Discrepando con Jasper – empezó Bella – a veces guardar esas falsedades pueden afectarte al punto de no reconocer tu propio rostro, es como que las mentiras cambian incluso tu propia percepción de ti mismo y si tienes arrepentimiento, puedes incluso manifestar físicamente ese dolor que tienes en el corazón. Lo mejor es dejar siempre salir la verdad.

La intervención de Bella me pareció lógica y la apoyé hasta que uno de los niños ricos levantó la mano – ¿y qué pasa con la gente que debe guardar secretos para no lastimar a alguien? Ellos también deben fingir, por lo que creo que están siendo demasiado duros con juzgar

\- Ahí habla claramente de un falso corazón, aprende a leer, Newton – dijo Jake y mientras la profesora lo regañaba todos reímos

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, no es lo mismo guardar secretos por proteger a quienes amas que simplemente estar en medio de una trama de mentiras como en Macbeth – dijo Bella

\- Basta con recordar a Lady Macbeth que se volvió loca mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre – Murmuró el muchacho al que se refirieron como Edward y me pareció pertinente su participación. La profesora parecía emocionada con el debate hasta que la llamaron un momento y salió por unos minutos y ahí aprovechó el niño rico para hablarme

\- Vaya otro becado muerto de hambre – dijo ese chico Mike Newton con desprecio volteándose hacia mí– lástima que tus padres no te puedan pagar educación de primera y te la tengas que proveer solo – la chica que lo acompañaba, Jessica, reía como tonta y Cullen y su harem simplemente miraban sin decir ni una palabra, como si el problema no fuera de ellos.

\- Pensé que el becado muerto de hambre eras tú, porque no te alcanza para comprar una chaqueta Burberry de esta temporada… ¿la tuya creo que es de hace dos o tres temporadas? – dije riendo

El muchacho palideció por un segundo pero contraatacó – además de becado ¿Eres gay?

\- No, es solo que yo tuve una chaqueta como la tuya hace como dos años… pero mi hermana me hizo donarla… ya sabes cómo son las hermanas, se preocupan porque uno esté siempre bien vestido. – dije despreocupado

\- Es cierto, Alice quemó la mía hace como un año – dijo Edward por fin y su club de fans lo llenaron de halagos. Ugh, empalagoso.

Vi que Mike analizaba mi outfit, perfecto, cabe decir, el iWatch y el iPhone que tenía a un costado corroboraban que también era de su grupo de niños ricos, pero no era tan idiota como él.

\- ¿Lamento hacer esto hasta ahora, Jasper Hale podrías pasar al frente a presentarte ante tus nuevos compañeros? – dijo la profesora algo apenada.

A propósito, me acomodé mi chaqueta de la temporada (voy a amar a Rose por esto el resto de mi vida) y salí al frente – Buenos días, me llamo Jasper Hale, soy Inglés y he estudiado en internados en casi toda Europa. Por motivos de trabajo de mis padres me he mudado a Los Angeles… espero podamos ser buenos amigos

\- Eso explica por qué conoces a Shakespeare – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa y yo asentí antes de volver a mi asiento. Mientras me sentaba pude ver como Jessica levantaba la mano y me dedicaba una mirada fulminante.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mike…. es difícil ocultar las cosas a las personas que amas

\- ¿Si las amas entonces por qué llenas tu corazón de falsedad? – dijo Jake – por favor, releamos la frase: un rostro falso debe ocultar lo que sabe un **FALSO CORAZÓN**. ¿Necesitas que te explique con manzanitas lo que significa tener un corazón falso? Oh, no, eso creo que lo sabes perfectamente

\- Black, por favor con respeto – volvió a regañarlo la profesora y Bella y yo reímos bajito.

El tiempo pasó rápido entre comentarios que aportaban y que no, la verdad no me importaba mucho, había leído literatura inglesa hasta el hartazgo así que conocía el tema.

Al momento de salir, una de las chicas que se sentó junto a Cullen se me acercó – Hola soy Irina Denali… Bienvenido

\- Gracias Irina – dije con educación, pero bastante cortante

\- No tienes que juntarte con los becados… hay una zona exclusiva para quienes pagamos la escuela– me dijo – espero verte por ahí a la hora de almuerzo

\- Lo pensaré… esas personas a quienes tratas con desprecio, son mis amigos… así que creo que declinaré tu invitación a menos que pueda llevarlos.

Sin decir más salimos Bella, Jake y yo del salón de clase.

\- Gracias por sacar cara por nosotros – dijo Bella con una sonrisa radiante

\- Me parece tonto creer que uno es mejor por el dinero que ni siquiera uno mismo ha ganado. Es dinero de los padres. El día que te hagas tu propio dinero, si quieres presúmelo.

\- Este muchacho vale oro – dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba y yo recibía un mensaje en el teléfono

"¿Por qué tanto gasto en flores y joyas?" Era Edelweiss

\- ¿Hay sala de música aquí? – pregunté un poco desesperado y Jake y Bella me llevaron al salón de música en un santiamén

\- Bueno invoquen a los espíritus en quienes crean… necesito que esto salga bien – dije antes de sentarme en el piano y colocar el teléfono en video llamada. Bella y Jake se hicieron a un lado para que no los vieran

\- ¿Jasper? ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Edelweiss parecía seguir enojada

Sin decir nada me puse a tocar el piano, una canción que sabía le llegaría al corazón: "Love of my life" de Queen. Conforme avanzaba la canción podía ver cómo sus enormes ojos esmeralda se llenaban de lágrimas. Cuando terminé, ninguno dijo nada, así que tuve que ser yo.

\- Edelweiss, he sido un imbécil… ¿me perdonas? – dije con el corazón en la mano

\- No fuiste un imbécil – dijo ella con un esbozo de sonrisa

\- Está bien… fui un Flachwischser – acepté y ella rio por mi pronunciación

\- Tu pronunciación sigue siendo un asco – dijo antes de reír y yo sabía que ella ya me había personado.

\- Pero al menos me entiendes – dije sonriendo – por eso te quería preguntar: Willst du mit mir gehen?

Ella me miró confundida. Y yo me encogí de hombros y repetí lo mismo, tratando de pronunciarlo mejor.

\- Creo que ahora no te estoy entendiendo bien – dijo ella algo contrariada

\- Que si quieres ser mi novia, tonta – le dije casi desesperado

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que asentía casi frenéticamente y escuchaba los gritos de Rose y Dee a lo lejos. Lo siguiente que vi fue la cara de mi hermana diciéndome "¡POR FIN!" y yo reí – ¿me pasas con mi novia, Rose? – pregunté y ella inmediatamente le dio el teléfono a Edelweiss

\- No es una broma ¿verdad? – me preguntó y yo negué – voy en serio Edelweiss… he sido muy idiota estos años

\- Flachwischser – me corrigió ella y yo suspiré

\- sí eso…. Oye… ¿recuerdas la primera frase que me dijiste en alemán?

-Ja – respondió ella secamente, un poco nerviosa

\- Bueno abre la parte de debajo de la caja donde está el dije de corazón – le pedí y ella lo hizo – no es un diamante, porque tu eres poco convencional y una esmeralda me recuerda más a ti… así que… Willst du mit mir heiraten?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio a los minutos de ser tu novia? – me preguntó ella casi en shock y los gritos de Dee y Rose no se hicieron esperar

\- Bueno… tú y yo sabíamos que nos íbamos a casar desde hace más de 10 años... solo formalizo las cosas…

\- Ich liebe dich – dijo ella llorando mientras se ponía el anillo que le había comprado y parecía que le quedaba perfecto

\- Ich dich auch… mit meinem ganzen Herzen – le dije con mi mejor alemán

\- Ich mehr als du – dijo ella con una sonrisa que podía iluminar la noche más oscura – aunque seas un fracaso pronunciando alemán

\- Bueno, ya tengo que irme a otra clase… Ich liebe dich mein Schatz… - me excusé y me despedí

\- Ich dich auch mein wunderschöner

Y ella cortó la llamada y yo me sentí el hombre más feliz de todo el universo. Jake y Bella me miraron medio confundidos y tuve que darles la versión corta de la historia

\- Hemos estado juntos por más de 10 años pero nunca fuimos novios, pero siempre dijimos que nos íbamos a casar… bueno, solamente estoy formalizando las cosas que debí hacer hace tiempo.

Ambos me felicitaron y yo me sentía demasiado feliz, tan feliz que ni siquiera los idiotas ricos me iban a arruinar la tarde.

_**ROSE POV**_

Adelle estaba de un humor raro, parecía triste y molesta a la vez así que eso solamente podía ser culpa de mi hermano. En un momento en el que ella pidió permiso para ir a los servicios le pasé muy discretamente a Dee un papel

"Dee, tenemos que hacer el interrogatorio a Adelle"

"Coincido. Algo ha pasado que no nos ha contado"

"Crees que se haya peleado con mi hermano forever and ever"

"Te diría que si eso hubiera pasado, ella estaría en su cama comiendo litros de helado… pero es Adelle… nunca entenderé a los alemanes"

No pudimos mandarnos más notitas porque Adelle regresó y nosotras debíamos fingir demencia. Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

\- Oye, ¿Has dormido bien anoche? Andas pálida y ojerosa – pregunté haciéndome la tonta – sabes que el sueño de belleza es prioridad

\- Yo tengo una crema que te ayudará… y tengo pastillas para dormir también – dijo Dee

\- Oh vamos, yo sé que ustedes sospechan algo, por qué no lo escupen de una vez – dijo nuestra amiga y nos encogimos de hombros. Nosotras quisimos ser muy sutiles, pero ella prefiere ir de frente al grano.

\- ¿Discutiste con Jazz? – pregunté y Dee se acercó más a nosotras para que nadie más pudiera escuchar

\- Tu hemano es un…. un…. – parecía que Adelle buscaba una palabra adecuada que describiera la idiotez de mi hermano

\- ¿No hay idioma en ent, ni élfico ni en lenguaje de mordor que explique su estupidez? – Preguntó Dee tratando de animar un poco la situación

\- Es un… Flachwichser – soltó por fin Adelle

\- Bueno, en alemán sí hay – dijo Dee y todas reímos - ¿Ahora, nos culturizas sobre lo que significa eso?

\- Un Flachwichser es una persona tonta, muy muy tonta, demasiado idiota hasta para entender lo que tiene frente a sus narices, por más simple que sea.

\- Suena a mi hermano – dije despreocupadamente y todas reímos, bueno, Adelle solo sonrió amargamente

\- ¿Saben que me dijo anoche? – preguntó y ambas nos pusimos muy atentas. Yo ya sabía que ese par hablaba todas las noches, pero no tenía idea de cómo había jodido Jasper algo que iba tan bien

\- Estuvimos bromeando con que no lo iba a engañar y le dije que tal vez le devolvería lo de María, pero fue una broma…

\- Deberías hacerlo… a ver cómo le sienta verte con otro – dijo Dee molesta.

\- Y me dijo que María había sido un error y que no cometiera el mismo error – dijo Adelle y su expresión se puso aún más triste

\- Bueno, en eso tiene razón… María fue lo peor que le puso haber pasado a Jasper, le lavó el cerebro, lo puso en contra de su familia… pero tienes que tener en cuenta, Adelle, que ella jamás pudo ponerlo contra ti – Dee siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas. Yo asentí y le di la razón.

\- Me dijo que se había metido con ella porque se sentía solo – dijo Adelle y soltó un sollozo – yo jamás lo dejé solo, siempre estuve ahí para él y ahora me dice que todo lo que hice por él todos estos años fue… ¡¿nada?!

Me quedé de piedra… si había un _Flashnosequé_ más grande en el mundo, ese era mi hermano. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso a la persona que estuvo con él hasta en sus peores momentos?

\- Mataré a Jasper… ahora sí estará muerto de verdad… – sentencié molesta

\- Yo te ayudo con la guillotina – me dijo Dee también molesta

\- Ayudaría con las cámaras de gas, pero no tiene mucho sentido – dijo Adelle algo animada de tener nuestro apoyo – lamento ponerlas en esta situación. Es tu hermano, Rose… pero yo… bueno supongo que ya sabes lo que siento por él… pero él no tiene la culpa de ser tan imbécil….

\- Yo creo que se cayó de la cuna y se golpeó el cerebro cuando era bebé – dije molesta

\- Será mejor que lo deje ir – dijo Adelle – la única que pierde aquí soy yo… desperdiciando preocupaciones y cariño para quien no lo valora.

\- Te apoyo – dije – y mataré a mi hermano igual….

Las tres fuimos a la habitación de Adelle, porque queríamos dejarla en su cama, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente y que descansara porque al parecer no había pegado el ojo la noche anterior.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación había un arreglo gigante de flores con dos cajas negras muy elegantes al centro. Dee no se resistió y fue por las cajas y soltó un grito de emoción al ver las joyas. Eran realmente preciosas y tenían la forma de la flor por la cual habían bautizado a mi amiga, esa flor impronunciable.

La tarjeta. Corrí para ver quién había mandado semejante regalo y me sorprendió gratamente que fuera mi hermano. Parece que se estaba dando cuenta de sus estupideces. Le tendí la tarjeta a Adelle y le dije: es de mi hermano. ¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura o qué?

Y vi la duda en sus ojos. Por un lado el cansancio de ser siempre la mejor amiga, la partner in crime, su sidekick… por el otro, el gran amor que le tenía a Jasper y que yo estaba segura que él no se merecía. Ella abrió la tarjeta y no entendí un carajo porque estaba en alemán. Pero ella sonrió.

Cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje "¿Por qué tanto gasto en flores y joyas?"

Bueno, se estaba haciendo la difícil y eso era algo. La miré preocupada y vi que Dee hacía lo mismo

\- Si la respuesta no me convence lo tiraré a la basura – dijo mi amiga y yo asentí. Admiraba mucho la fuerza de voluntad y decisión de Adelle.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Jasper la llamó y le tocó una canción de Queen: "Love of my life". ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota? Mientras él seguía con el piano y cantando (porque valgan verdades Jasper lo hace muy bien), veía cómo mi amiga se deshacía en lágrimas. Realmente lo amaba y me dolía que mi hermano fuera tan idiota… pero la conversación que tuvieron a continuación era algo que no me esperaba.

Ella lo insultó y él pareció tomárselo con humor. Él le dijo algo en alemán a ella pero ella no entendió… bueno, la pronunciación de Jasper nunca había sido tan buena con el alemán. Él lo volvió a repetir y mi amiga seguía sin entender. Hasta que finalmente lo dijo, le preguntó si quería ser su novia y Adelle no podía articular palabra de la emoción. Dee y yo gritamos de emoción y yo le quité el teléfono a mi amiga para decirle a Jasper "POR FIN". Dios santo y poderoso que todo lo ves, sabes que he esperado este momento por años.

Jasper me pidió pasarle el teléfono a su ahora novia y así lo hice y dijo algo en un alemán masticado que no entendimos ni Dee ni yo, pero Adelle, sí. La pregunta que vino después nos dejó a todas en shock. ¿Jasper le pedía matrimonio a Adelle? Ambas gritamos, porque no nos lo podíamos creer

\- Dee, pellízcame para saber que no es un sueño

\- Con gusto te doy un zape si haces lo mismo conmigo – respondió ella también en shock

Escuchamos como Jasper explicaba que estaba "regularizando su situación sentimental con Adelle" y luego empezaron a decirse ñoñerías en Alemán, probablemente para que nosotras no entendiéramos. Pero no importaba. Mi hermano y una de mis mejores amigas eran felices y yo estaba feliz por ellos.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono sentamos a Adelle en el sofá y empezó el interrogatorio

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? – preguntó Dee con desesperación

\- Parece que vamos a ser cuñadas, Rose – me dijo Adelle aún con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa que no había visto antes en su rostro.

\- ¡Tenemos que celebrar! – dije y Dee y Adelle me miraron con cara de: ¿Es en serio, Rose?

\- Momento… yo quiero saber qué carajos se dijeron en Alemán… - dijo Dee con curiosidad

\- Bueno, es que Jasper me preguntó "Willst du mit mir gehen?" que literalmente significa "¿Quieres venir conmigo?", pero también se usa en lenguaje coloquial para pedirle a alguien que sea tu novio o novia… así que no sabía si me estaba diciendo para irme a América con él o si de verdad me estaba pidiendo ser su novia.

\- Ahhh… Jasper imbécil – dije y me cayó un almohadón en la cara

\- Deja de llamar imbécil a mi novio – me reclamó Adelle

\- Es mi hermano y tengo derecho a llamarlo imbécil – dije riéndome y devolviéndole el cojinazo a mi amiga

\- ¿Y luego así no más te pidió matrimonio en Alemán? – preguntó Dee y Adelle se sonrojó

\- Verán… ustedes ya conocen a mi tía, Margrit…

\- Sí, la diseñadora – dijimos a la vez Dee y yo. Adelle asintió.

\- Por eso siempre les regalo bolsos de su marca – dijo Adelle y Dee y yo rodamos los ojos

\- Pensé que nos querías – dijo Dee haciendo Drama

\- La próxima no te doy nada entonces – dijo Adelle

\- Ya no te pongas así, cuenta la historia completa – insistí

\- Bueno ella nunca se casó, se concentró en su trabajo y muchos de mis familiares se burlan de ella, cuando ella forjó su fortuna sola… en fin… desde que era una niña me decían que tenía que ser astuta o me iba a quedar solterona y sin hijos, quién sabe si con gatos…

\- Eso suena muy machista – dije y mis amigas asintieron

\- Bueno, yo tenía qué… 8 o 9 años cuando conocí a Jasper en el internado en Alemania… y él me suplicó con su adorable acento inglés que lo ayudara con el idioma… le dije que a cambio se casara conmigo y aceptó. Bueno Jasper entiende, escribe y lee alemán a la perfección, pero he fracasado con su pronunciación…. Al menos pronuncia "Te amo con todo mi corazón" de manera decente

Todas reímos hasta que nuestras panzas comenzaron a sonar… las normas de la escuela eran más estrictas ahora, así que decidimos ordenar una pizza mientras las tres nos ilusionábamos con cómo sería el matrimonio de Jasper y Adelle.

\- Tiene que ser todo muy elegante con vajilla del sXV, por todo lo alto – dijo Dee – y yo debo ser la niña de las flores

\- De niña no tienes nada – dije tirándole un almohadón en la cara – todo debe ser en tonos pastel y rosa y hasta podría ser temático.

\- Yo pensaba meterlos a todos en una cámara de gas o hacer experimentos con ustedes – dijo Adelle seria y luego rió – es broma… déjenme bromear aquí que en mi país eso es delito… honestamente no creo que las cámaras de gas se hayan usado para matar judíos… luego trasladar los cuerpos a fosas comunes sería demasiado trabajo. Lo siento, los alemanes somos prácticos. Creo que hay cosas que son verdad y cosas que son exageradas, pero siempre seremos los malos.

\- Bueno la historia la escriben quienes ganan la guerra ¿no? Pero no hablemos de cosas tétricas Adelle… te vas a casar con el amor de tu vida – dijo Dee emocionada antes de morder su pizza

\- Y te cantó Love of my life… - dije mientras bebía mi coca cola zero – así que creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que es un sha… she… bueno esa cosa que tú le dices…

Adelle rió y miraba su anillo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

\- Lo mejor será que no lo use en la escuela. No quiero levantar sospechas… tengo el presentimiento de que no se han creído todo sobre Jazz…

\- Creo que exageras, después del escándalo que armaste en el aeropuerto, cualquiera lo cree… - dijo Dee

\- No, Dee… cuando tienes problemas con la mafia, ellos pueden perseguirte meses hasta asegurarse de encontrar tu cadáver putrefacto en cualquier lugar – dijo Adelle con seriedad

\- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? – pregunté horrorizada

\- El hermano de una ex amiga mía tuvo problemas con la mafia italiana. No descansaron hasta matarlos a todos… Jasper es el último en la línea, Rose, él es el que les queda pendiente – dijo Adelle con tristeza – por eso prefiero seguir con el teatro de la pobre novia desconsolada… solo que ahora sí soy la novia – dijo con una sonrisa y todas reímos.

\- Va a ser genial tenerte de cuñada, Adelle… - dije emocionada

\- Me siento excluida – dijo Dee fingiendo fastidio

\- Bueno volvemos musulmán a Jasper y que se case contigo también así las dos son mis cuñadas – sugerí

\- DE ESO, NADA – dijo Adelle tajante y Dee y yo reímos – no lo voy a compartir… antes pasan sobre mi cadáver

\- Eso ya me dio miedo, quédatelo no más – dijo Dee entre risas y todas acabamos riendo.

Dejamos a Adelle en su habitación durmiendo tranquila y mientras íbamos a nuestras habitaciones pregunté a Dee – ¿crees que Adelle está siendo paranoica o crees que tenga… no sé… algo de razón?

\- Al principio pensé que era paranoia… pero si ella ya ha vivido algo así de primera mano… será mejor que todas nos controlemos un poco.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo – le dije antes de abrazarla. Dee podía ser muy loca a veces pero a veces era la voz de la sensatez que yo necesitaba escuchar.

_**ALICE POV**_

Aquel había sido un día fabuloso, la clase con el profesor James había sido maravillosa y no solamente por la clase en sí, sino porque ese profesor era un bombón. No por nada casi todo el grupo estaba conformado por chicas.

Toda la mañana con el profesor James le alegra el día a cualquiera así que decidí ir por un postre a la cafetería. Quería algo dulce, como yo… cuando veo que está Edward sentado junto a su club de fans: las Denali. Rodeé los ojos con molestia… gracias a Tanya Denali mi hermano se había vuelto un verdadero idiota… y claro, ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer si ella le decía que todo lo que hacía era perfecto? Yo sabía que Tanya moría por mi hermano pero el subirle los humos de esa manera solo lo había convertido en un pobre imbécil, con el que hasta a mí, que era su melliza, me costaba lidiar.

Me compré un milhojas de fresa y fui donde ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal les fue en la clase de literatura? – pregunté

\- El chico nuevo es un desastre no sabe nada de nada – dijo Tanya con mala onda

\- Yo creo que fueron puntos de vista – Kate habló – ellos hablaban dentro del contexto de la obra

\- Sigo pensando en lo que dijo Mike, sobre si el sujeto ese es gay– dijo Edward por fin

\- No me quites las esperanzas – lo regañó Irina – está bastante guapo

\- Le dijo a Mike Newton que su chaqueta era de la temporada pasada… ¿Quién se da cuenta de eso? – se quejó mi hermano y al ver la chaqueta de Mike, me horroricé

\- YO ME DOY CUENTA – casi grité - ¡Ay Dios! ¡Menos mal no estoy arruinada! Y todo porque mis hermanos me dejan vestirlos…

\- A mí me gusta la chaqueta – dijo Edward para molestarme

\- Pero no llamas pobretón becado muerto de hambre a quien tiene la chaqueta de la temporada – intervino Kate

\- ¿¡Le dijo eso!? – ya me estaba palpitando un ojo

\- Alice yo qué sé qué es de esta temporada o de la otra, con tal que sea ropa no debería haber problema

\- Pues entonces deja tu club de niños ricos, y yo te dejo de asesorar… ven a clases como si hubieras salido de la tienda de rebajas.

\- No le hagas caso, Alice es muy dramática – dijo Tanya en tono de burla. Yo simplemente le tiré lo que quedaba de mi pastel en la cara.

\- Uy lo siento… creo que los servicios quedan para allá… ve, ve a lavarte la cara y retocarte los 10 kilos de maquillaje que llevas

Tanya salió furiosa, seguida de Irina y Kate, quién se disculpó por el comportamiento de sus hermanas. Una vez que estuve sentada con Edward, él evadió mi mirada.

\- ¿Así que vas a ser un idiota con tu hermana también? – pregunté con dureza y me miró – Mira hay un festival de música casi a finales de semestre y quiero participar

\- Pues participa…

\- Quiero cantar contigo – le dije y le puse ojitos compradores

\- No, Alice Cullen… esos ojitos no – me regañó Edward

\- Me lo debes por aguantar tus desplantes - dije mientras miraba mis uñas – así que ensayaremos en casa

\- Tú eres fastidiosilla – me respondió mi hermano y yo rodé los ojos

\- Lo que quieras, Edward… ¿pero me juras que cantarás conmigo?

\- Está bien, Alice… lo haré… tendrás el honor de…

\- TÚ tendrás el honor de compartir escenario conmigo, la chica mejor vestida de la escuela…

– lo interrumpí – ahora tengo que ir a revisar al oso a ver si está vestido adecuadamente… ¡Ustedes no van a arruinar mi reputación!

Me fui corriendo hecha un bólido para ubicar a Emmett, mi hermano mayor, mi oso… No fue difícil encontrarlo entre los chicos deportistas. Emmett era una de esas personas que tenían tanto talento para los deportes que podía jugar cualquier cosa: lo querían para el equipo de fútbol americano, para el de basketball, baseball y atletismo.

\- Hey oso – saludé y sus amigos voltearon a mirarme. Emmet me abrazó con fuerza

\- Ni la miren, que al primero que pose sus ojos en ella le parto la cara – amenazó y todos rieron mientras me saludaban. Ya sabían que era la hermanita de Emmett Cullen y que estaba prohibida para ellos… aunque yo ya le había echado el ojo a un par de los amigos de mi hermano.

\- Vine a hacer inspección y has pasado con sobresaliente – dije mientras miraba a Emmett y todos nos miraban confundidos

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Emmett y rió al ver mi cara de fastidio

\- Edward que viene defendiendo a Mike Newton que viene vestido como pordiosero… lo peor es que se dieron cuenta que su chaqueta es de hace tres temporadas… ¡TRES!

Todos los chicos rieron y bastó una mirada mía y de Emmett para que se callaran

\- ¿Cómo vamos a ser los mellizos fantásticos si no se viste con glamour? – dije mortificada

\- Si quieres te ayudo sacando la ropa que no apruebes, enana… y lo llevas el fin de semana de compras.

Los ojos se me iluminaron, por eso amaba a Emmett… tenía buenas ideas y no se había vuelto idiota como Edward…

\- Eres mi hermano favorito, ¿lo sabes? – le dije

\- Creo que a Edward le dices lo mismo – se quejó Emmett

\- Solía decírselo antes de que se volviera imbécil… de cualquier forma, era mentira… tú eres el mejor – le dije guiñándole el ojo mientras me iba dando saltitos pensando en todas las tiendas que iba a ir con Edward y en toda la ropa que le compraría.

Sin embargo no podía quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Un chico heterosexual a la vanguardia de la moda… definitivamente, ¡tenía que conocerlo! Así que me di un largo paseo por nuestra zona a ver si encontraba a alguien con esas características, pero no vi a nadie… probablemente era un ratón de biblioteca o algo así… ya tendría tiempo de encontrarme con ese muchacho y conversar largo y tendido. No lo conocía pero tenía la sensación de que éramos el uno para el otro

_**BELLA POV**_

Aquella mañana tenía una de mis materias favoritas: Literatura Británica. Casi siempre me devoraba los libros que la profesora mandaba y esperaba que este semestre pudiéramos estudiar "Cumbres Borrascosas".

Al llegar al salón de clase, vi que Jake ya estaba ahí y había guardado dos asientos. Desde ayer me comentaba que había conocido a un niño rico pero que no era nada petulante y que era muy buena onda y que iba a ser nuestro nuevo amigo. Suspiré. Lo mismo había pensado antes de otra persona y me llevé una decepción muy muy fea.

\- Hey Jake… Hola Bella… - saludó un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules – soy Jasper… disculpa, pero Jake no dejaba de hablar de ti ayer

\- Hola Jasper… y yo que pensé que Jake tenía un crush contigo porque solo hablaba de ti… es un gusto conocerte – respondí con una sonrisa, solamente para fastidiar a Jake y al ver que él me tendía la mano a modo de saludo, correspondí el gesto con educación

\- Para dejar en claro… no soy gay y no me gustan ninguno de los dos… - dijo Jake refunfuñando y nosotros reímos. Este chico Jasper parecía muy buena persona.

De pronto el barullo que llegó a mis oídos me hizo saber que "los populares" habían llegado. Como siempre, tiró su mochila de marca en su lugar y seguidamente sus minions o club de fans se sentaron junto a él. Evité soltar un suspiro al ver a Tanya Denali con su cabello rubio oscuro tocando a Edward en el brazo y diciéndole lo fuerte que era, que debería intentar deportes porque él lo tenía todo: inteligencia, belleza y fuerza.

\- Ugh Edward Cullen – dijo Jake en voz muy baja y me sacó de mis pensamientos – pensé que llevaría literatura americana

Yo asentí. La verdad no me apetecía llevar esa clase con ese cuarteto de idiotas. Mi miseria se incrementó al ver a Mike Newton y a Jessica Stanley.

La profesora Victoria entró y nos saludó amablemente antes de darse la vuelta y escribir "Un rostro falso"

\- Debe ocultar lo que sabe un falso corazón – Iba a completar la frase, pero Jasper me ganó por un milisegundo "duh? Bella… es inglés. Debe conocer muy bien a Shakespeare" me dije a mi misma. La profesora preguntó a quién se atribuía la frase y esta vez me adelanté yo

\- William Shakespeare, en Macbeth – respondí mientras veía cómo Tanya volteaba y me miraba con fastidio. Yo decidí ignorarla.

\- Correcto Srta. Swann… esta es una frase famosa y me gusta porque tiene un sinfín de significados, dependiendo del lector. ¿Se anima alguien a dar una interpretación?

– Cuando uno envenena su corazón con mentiras e intrigas, debe tratar de parecer lo más normal posible… de todos modos siempre vivimos de apariencias. Tal vez nuestro rostro sea el mismo, pero la gente que nos conoce puede saber lo que nos pasa… después de todo, los ojos son los espejos del alma. – Jasper había dado en el clavo pero había algo que tristemente descubrí este último año y tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema

\- Discrepando con Jasper – dije mientras miraba al rubio – a veces guardar esas falsedades pueden afectarte al punto de no reconocer tu propio rostro, es como que las mentiras cambian incluso tu propia percepción de ti mismo y si tienes arrepentimiento, puedes incluso manifestar físicamente ese dolor que tienes en el corazón. Lo mejor es dejar siempre salir la verdad.

Jasper me mostró un pulgar hacia arriba y yo sonreí. La verdad eso lo había descubierto ese último año con Edward. Solíamos ser amigos, porque nos tocó de casualidad ser compañeros en biología y a mí no se me daba tan bien. Pero íbamos a su casa y revisábamos los libros de su papá, el Dr. Cullen, quién no tenía ningún problema en explicarnos y en dejarme en mi casa cuando era ya muy tarde. Él tenía dos hermanos que parecían buenas personas pero honestamente no había tratado mucho con ellos y su hermana parecía adicta a las compras y, al no tener dinero, no podía decirle que sí iba de compras con ella.

Andaba distraída cuando la potente voz de Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos:

\- Ahí habla claramente de un falso corazón, aprende a leer, Newton – dijo Jake y mientras la profesora lo regañaba todos reímos

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, no es lo mismo guardar secretos por proteger a quienes amas que simplemente estar en medio de una trama de mentiras como en Macbeth – dije tratando de arreglar tremenda pachotada.

\- Basta con recordar a Lady Macbeth que se volvió loca mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre – Añadió Edward para poner más candente el debate. La profesora parecía emocionada hasta que la llamaron un momento y salió por unos minutos y ahí aprovechó Mike Newton para agarrárselas con Jasper.

\- Vaya otro becado muerto de hambre – dijo con desprecio – lástima que tus padres no te puedan pagar educación de primera y te la tengas que proveer solo – la estúpida de Jessica se reía mientras Edward y las Denali miraban con indulgencia y desprecio y yo estaba a punto de tirarles mi libro en la cabeza cuando oí a Jasper responderle con elegancia y con un acento inglés marcadísimo, imaginé que a propósito.

\- Pensé que el becado muerto de hambre eras tú, porque no te alcanza para comprar una chaqueta Burberry de esta temporada… ¿la tuya creo que es de hace dos o tres temporadas? – dijo riendo y yo me uní a las risas. De lo que recordaba, Mike siempre se jactaba de estar a la moda y eso debió dolerle. Vi que palideció por un segundo pero contraatacó – además de becado ¿Eres gay?

\- No, es solo que yo tuve una chaqueta como la tuya hace como dos años… pero mi hermana me hizo donarla… ya sabes cómo son las hermanas, se preocupan porque uno esté siempre bien vestido.

\- Además de idiota, prejuicioso – dije en voz tan baja que solo Jake pudo oírme y reír

Mike se quedó mirando a Jasper, que lo ignoró totalmente pero "convenientemente" se levantó la manga de la chaqueta para dejar ver el último applewatch y empujar su iPhone hacia un lugar más visible para él y Jessica. Definitivamente, ese par había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

La profesora Victoria regresó y nos dijo algo apenada - ¿Lamento hacer esto hasta ahora, Jasper Hale podrías pasar al frente a presentarte ante tus nuevos compañeros?

Me di cuenta que Jasper se acomodó la chaqueta a propósito antes de salir. Algo me decía que era de mejor marca que la de Newton – Buenos días, me llamo Jasper Hale, soy Inglés y he estudiado en internados en casi toda Europa. Por motivos de trabajo de mis padres me he mudado a Los Angeles… espero podamos ser buenos amigos – El acento que usó para presentarse era marcadamente inglés y vi cómo una de las Denali casi babeaba al verlo.

\- Eso explica por qué conoces a Shakespeare – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa, Jasper asintió mientras volvía a su lugar y la bruja de Jessica levantaba la mano... como si tuviera algo inteligente que decir.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mike…. es difícil ocultar las cosas a las personas que amas

\- ¿Si las amas entonces por qué llenas tu corazón de falsedad? – dijo Jake – por favor, releamos la frase: un rostro falso debe ocultar lo que sabe un **FALSO CORAZÓN**. ¿Necesitas que te explique con manzanitas lo que significa tener un corazón falso? Oh, no, eso creo que lo sabes perfectamente

\- No, porque ya lo tiene – le dije bajito a Jasper y ambos reímos

\- Black, por favor con respeto – volvió a regañarlo la profesora y no pude evitar reír bajito y ver que Jasper hacía lo mismo.

El tiempo pasó rápido entre comentarios que aportaban y que no, la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención. Recordaba aquellos buenos tiempos en los que Edward me llamaba Bells y no me discriminaba por ser becada. ¿Qué había cambiado? Pues Tanya Denali.

Ella había empezado a meterle cosas en la cabeza a Edward, que él era de alta alcurnia, que merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, que si en la escuela habían habitaciones distintas y edificios distintos para becados era por una razón:

Y la razón era simple: las cafeterías de los becados tenían comida simple y a veces nada apetitosa, mientras que las de los "ricos" tenían toda clase de platos y postres. No te prohibían la entrada a la cafetería, pero te exigían comprar algo para quedarte ahí y los precios eran terriblemente prohibitivos. Vamos, que un Starbucks era más barato que esa porquería que te servían ahí… pero bueno.

La Biblioteca hacía distinciones también. Prestaba los libros originales a los ricos y copias a los becados, en caso perdiéramos los libros (o los vendamos, como pasó una vez) en fin, y ni que decir de los dormitorios. Nosotros compartíamos habitaciones mientras que los ricos tenían su propia habitación, quién sabe con qué lujos, ducha con hidromasaje y jacuzzi y qué sé yo.

Me daba mucha pena porque me había acostumbrado a la compañía de Edward, pero desde que andaba con esas tres, su presencia me causaba repudio y hasta dolor… creo que había empezado a enamorarme de él cuando mostró su verdadera cara.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Irina Denali vino hacia nosotros, me miró con cara de asco e hizo lo mismo con Jake, pero puso su mejor sonrisa ante Jasper

\- Hola soy Irina Denali… Bienvenido

\- Gracias Irina – respondió Jasper firme y educado

\- No tienes que juntarte con los pobres y becados… tenemos nuestro espacio para quienes sí podemos pagar la escuela – le dijo y nos miró nuevamente con desprecio– espero verte por ahí a la hora de almuerzo

\- Lo pensaré… esas personas a quienes tratas con desprecio, son mis amigos… así que creo que declinaré tu invitación a menos que pueda llevarlos.

Sin decir más y sin voltear a ver la cara de Irina salimos los tres del salón de clase.

\- Gracias por sacar cara por nosotros – le dije sonriente. De hecho me recordaba un poco a Edward cuando éramos amigos, solo esperaba que ninguna Denali le lavara el cerebro

\- Me parece tonto creer que uno es mejor por el dinero que ni siquiera uno mismo ha ganado. Es dinero de los padres. El día que te hagas tu propio dinero, si quieres presúmelo. – Dijo Jasper en tono tajante y supe que sus padres sí lo habían educado bien

\- Este muchacho vale oro – dijo Jake mientras abrazaba a Jasper y yo pensé que por fin tenía un grupo de amigos… hasta que Jasper recibió un mensaje en el teléfono y palideció

\- ¿Hay sala de música aquí? – preguntó Jasper algo desesperado, así que lo llevamos al salón de música en menos de lo que canta un gallo

\- Bueno invoquen a los espíritus en quienes crean… necesito que esto salga bien – dijo antes de sentarme en el piano y colocar el teléfono en video llamada. Por educación Jake y yo nos fuimos a un lado

\- ¿Jasper? ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Una chica de cabellos rojos apareció en la pantalla, su acento era extraño, no podría decir que era inglés pero sonaba molesta y algo dolida.

Lo que vino a continuación, nadie se lo esperaba. Jasper empezó a tocar el piano "Love of my life" de Queen. Conforme avanzaba la canción podía ver cómo la muchacha cambiaba su expresión y si hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca podría jurar que había llorado. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos hasta que Jasper habló

\- Edelweiss, he sido un imbécil… ¿me perdonas? – la forma en la que habló Jasper me hizo saber que lo decía de corazón

\- No fuiste un imbécil – dijo ella

\- Está bien… fui un Flachwischser – yo no entendí, pero ella se rio. Jake y yo solo nos miramos confundidos

\- Tu pronunciación sigue siendo un asco – dijo la chica

\- Pero al menos me entiendes – y Jasper parecía más relajado– por eso te quería preguntar: Willst du mit mir gehen?

Ella no dijo nada y él preguntó lo mismo. Jake intentaba poner el Google translate para entender qué estaba pasando

\- Creo que ahora no te estoy entendiendo bien – dijo la muchacha al teléfono

\- Que si quieres ser mi novia, tonta – Dijo Jasper al borde de la desesperación y Jake tuvo que taparme la boca para que yo no gritara. Eso era demasiado lindo.

Me acerqué un poco para ver cómo ella asentía mientras lloraba y de pronto una chica rubia aparecía en el teléfono y gritaba "POR FIN". Yo suspiré. Era como esas historias de amor largas con finales felices

\- ¿Me pasas con mi novia, Rose? – Preguntó Jasper y la chica rubia le volvió a dar el teléfono a la pelirroja

\- No es una broma ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica y Jasper negó – voy en serio Edelweiss… he sido muy idiota estos años

\- Flachwischser – dijo ella y Jake aún no podía conectar el Google translate

\- sí eso…. Oye… ¿recuerdas la primera frase que me dijiste en alemán?

-Ja – respondió la chica y yo sentía que necesitaba pop corn para ver la telenovela del año

\- Bueno, abre la parte de debajo de la caja donde está el dije de corazón – pidió Jasper y aparentemente ella lo hizo, ya que no podía ver bien – no es un diamante, porque tú eres poco convencional y una esmeralda me recuerda más a ti… así que… Willst du mit mir heiraten?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio a los minutos de ser tu novia? – Esta vez Jacob y yo tuvimos que cerrarnos la mandíbula mutuamente mientras escuchábamos gritos al otro lado del teléfono

\- Bueno… tú y yo sabíamos que nos íbamos a casar desde hace más de 10 años... solo formalizo las cosas…

\- Ich liebe dich – dijo ella llorando

\- Ich dich auch… mit meinem ganzen Herzen – respondió Jasper

\- Ich mehr als du – dijo ella y el Google translate traducía: yo más a ti – aunque seas un fracaso pronunciando alemán

\- Bueno, ya tengo que irme a otra clase… Ich liebe dich mein Schatz… - Jasper se despidió así que mejor cerramos el google

\- Ich dich auch mein wunderschöner

Nos quedamos mirando a Jasper que se veía como el hombre más feliz del mundo y luego él recordó nuestra presencia y se explicó:

\- Hemos estado juntos por más de 10 años pero nunca fuimos novios, pero siempre dijimos que nos íbamos a casar… bueno, solamente estoy formalizando las cosas que debí hacer hace tiempo.

Ambos lo abrazamos y quedamos en que teníamos que celebrarlo a lo grande. Jasper nos mostró la foto de su novia y era una chica hermosa, Jake le preguntó si tenía una gemela y Jasper lo miró feo. Pero luego todos reímos y decidimos ir a comer algo a la cafetería de los pobres… ninguno quería cruzarse con los niños ricos de la clase de Literatura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes inventados y las situaciones aquí presentadas son de mi autoría. Este fic se creo sin fines de lucro, con el simple ánimo de entretener

**CAPITULO V**

****_**ALICE POV**_

Toda la semana no iba a bajar la guardia… desde que Edward estaba juntándose con las chicas nuevas estaba perdiendo todo su glamour! Era increíble pensar que incluso cuando se juntaba con Bella, la chica becada, mi mellizo estaba en todo su esplendor. Pero yo sabía a qué juego jugaba Tanya Denali y no iba a permitir que ganara: Quería que mi hermano luciera como un pobre mendigo pordiosero y asqueroso para que ninguna chica más se acerque a él… pero ¡NO! Eso no iba a pasar… como que me llamaba Alice Cullen.

Así que todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno, pasaba revista. Emmett, impecable… aunque fuera el mayor y el más grandote siempre decía que tenía miedo del Huracán Alice (o sea de mí, su enana); Edward no estaba mal, pero podría estar mejor… así que ese fin de semana, con ayuda de Emmett me iba a llevar a mi mellizo de compras, quiera o no.

Aquel día me tocaba Matemáticas Intermedias y yo las odiaba. La verdad es que los números nunca se me habían dado bien, a no ser para calcular descuentos y taxes en las compras… Nunca en mi vida había tenido que usar esos problemas de álgebra para sobrevivir en mi día a día así que la verdad no entendía por qué teníamos que llevar esta materia… y ¿Por qué Edward entró a Matemática Avanzada y yo, no?. De alguna manera, pasaba más tiempo con sus amigas y ya no se dedicaba a ayudarme o ayudar a sus amigos… era como si ellas tres fueran su universo.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba de tan mal humor que fui directamente donde mi mellizo a informarle dos cosas 1) que el sábado era día de shopping y 2) que tenía que ayudarme con matemáticas.

Cuando llegué, la melosa voz de Tanya hizo que casi me vaya al baño a devolver lo poco que había comido durante el día. Alababa a mi hermano por ser tan inteligente, que nadie merecía más el puesto de delegado de grupo y que si le faltaba tiempo ella podía ayudarlo con sus quehaceres. Pobre tonta.

\- Edward, ¿tienes un minuto? – pregunté acercándome

\- ¿No ves que estamos ocupados, Alice? Puedes hablar con él después – me respondió Tanya. Yo la ignoré. No estaba hablando con ella después de todo.

\- ¿Ed? – volví a preguntar y mi hermano me miró – A solas – dije sin mirar a las Denali

\- Alice, estamos ocupados – volvió a responder Tanya y cuando iba a decirle que cierre el pico, Ed intervino

\- Tanya, mi hermana está hablando conmigo, no contigo… no tienes que responder por mí… vamos, enana – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba a Tanya con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

Caminamos un rato a solas hacia los jardines, sin decirnos una palabra… los momentos en los que ambos hablábamos de todo y nos contábamos de todo habían terminado desde que esa rubia horrible había llegado a nuestras vidas.

\- Necesito ayuda en matemáticas – dije por fin

\- Alice… hay talleres en las tardes a los que puedes ir y también los mismos maestros te asesoran y…

\- Necesito ayuda en matemáticas y pasar tiempo con mi hermano – dije nuevamente y con voz seria – últimamente te la pasas con esas chicas y siento que yo ya desaparecí de tu vida, Edward… ¿Dónde están los mellizos fantásticos?

Ed pareció pensarlo un poco y asintió. Ojalá se esté dando cuenta de que esas tres son mala influencia para él y que tiene que volver a ser el buen Ed de antes.

\- ¿Viernes en la tarde? – preguntó él

\- Perfecto. El sábado en la mañana iremos de compras porque en la noche tenemos la fiesta de inicio de semestre que organizo todos los años y debes ir acorde a la situación – sentencié y Edward frunció el ceño

\- Dijiste ayuda en matemáticas, no tortura – me dijo con cara seria y yo le puse "la carita"

\- Por favor… hace mucho no tenemos twins time… y será divertido, lo prometo… solo será en la mañana porque debo arreglarme en la tarde para la noche.

\- Solo la mañana, Alice – me dijo con media sonrisa y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja

\- La mañana – dije al tiempo que lo abrazaba y él correspondía mi abrazo… éste se parecía más a mi hermano.

Volvimos juntos al comedor, pero las Denali no estaban ahí así que almorcé con Edward. Mientras le contaba mis planes para la fiesta, le comenté que quería invitar a Bella.

\- Van a tratarla mal, Alice

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser becada? Esas son tonterías Edward. La gente vale por lo que tiene dentro y Bella era buena chica… nunca llegamos a ser buenas amigas, pero de las veces que fue a casa, me pareció muy linda

\- A los de nuestra clase que se juntan con becados también los tratan mal, Alice… mira al nuevo… a Hale… se hizo amigo de las personas equivocadas y está ahí almorzando y comiendo en la cafetería de becados, sin que nadie más le hable.

\- ¿Quiénes son las personas equivocadas? – pregunté con curiosidad

\- Bella y Black – me dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo. Entonces lo entendí. Por eso nunca lo veía, porque estaba con la gente becada… iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por buscarlos a Bella y a él e invitarlos a la fiesta.

\- Voy a invitarlos de todas formas… como sea, nadie se niega a una fiesta de Alice Cullen – dije muy segura de mí misma mientras me paraba y me iba dando saltitos hacia la cafetería de becados.

El lugar parecía un restaurante de comida rápida, tenía muchos prejuicios sobre ese lugar, sobre que estaba muy sucio o que era insalubre, pero se veía limpio, aunque no tan acogedor como nuestra cafetería. Ahí a un costado vi a Bella, a su inseparable amigo Jacob Black y a un muchacho bastante guapo sentado con ellos. Los rumores eran ciertos: estaba guapo y vestía bien… y probablemente no tenía novia. Buen Target, Alice Cullen.

\- Hola – me acerqué con una sonrisa – Soy Alice Cullen – dije presentándome al nuevo

\- Jasper Hale – respondió secamente tendiéndome la mano. Por educación le tendí la mía.

\- Bella, te estaba buscando porque quería invitarte a la fiesta de inicio de semestre que siempre hacemos en casa… a mis papás les dará gusto verte también

\- Oh… qué amable de tu parte, Alice… pero… - Bella estaba nerviosa y yo no iba a permitir que me de una excusa tonta para faltar a mi fiesta

\- Pero ya teníamos planeada una cena en mi casa – dijo el chico nuevo con un acento inglés perfecto que hizo que me temblaran las pantorrillas por un momento – los invité a cenar a casa. Tal vez si la hubieras invitado antes lo hubiésemos considerado.

\- Pues, pueden cambiar la fecha de la cena, ¿no? ¿Hacerla en domingo? – pregunté

\- Puedes cambiar la fecha de tu fiesta también ¿no? – me respondió el chico inglés y yo lo odié con todas mis fuerzas. ¡¿Estaban rechazando una invitación a una de MIS FIESTAS?!

\- No se puede ya está todo organizado – dije con fastidio

\- Nosotros también tenemos todo organizado, lo siento… para la próxima vez será

\- Una pena que se lo pierdan… buenas tardes – dije cortésmente y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Me sentí humillada por ese estúpido chico nuevo… ¿Quién se creía? ¿El príncipe de Inglaterra? ¡Atrevido!

Salí de aquel lugar de mala muerte con una expresión facial que debió ser tan terrible que provocó que mi hermano el grandote se parara frente a mí y me diera un poco de alcohol desinfectante.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa verte rondando por esos lares, enana? – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – Edward es becadohater y tú eres becado lover

\- Ash… ya cállate – dije tirándole el recipiente del desinfectante mientras usaba el líquido para limpiarme las manos

\- No quieres que te bañe en desinfectante, ¿no? – preguntó Emmett divertido y le lancé una mirada de odio – uy no pues la fierecilla no está de humor… pero ¿no deberías estar feliz? El sábado te llevas a Edward de compras

\- Y si sigues fastidiando vas tú también – lo amenacé y se calló

\- Bueno… ¿a quién hay que romperle el cuello? – preguntó Emmett e hizo sonar sus nudillos

\- A nadie… solo que Bella no quiere ir a mi grandiosa fiesta de inicio de semestre – fue lo único que dije antes de irme al patio grande. Era hora de elegir talleres y los más cool se cerraban primero, así que debía darme prisa

_**EMMETT POV**_

Andaba de camino para ir a ver lo de los talleres, la verdad no tenía intención de ingresar a ninguno, pero eran obligatorios y el año pasado me había metido a música solamente para poder lidiar con culpas y decepciones. Obviamente no me metí a ninguna de esas estupideces de Edward con su pianito y los violines: ¡Música de verdad! Ya tenía hartos a papá y mamá con mis guitarras eléctricas y cada que podía me compraba más. Edward me decía que era pura pose pero no puedes comparar una Fender Stratocaster con una Rickenbacker.

En el camino me topé con la enana que andaba de mal humor porque Bella no había querido ir a su fiesta. De alguna manera, la comprendía. Edward empezó a llevarla a casa porque eran compañeros de biología y estudiaban juntos. Papá los ayudaba bastante y Bella parecía una chica muy agradable. Mamá adoraba a Bella y Alice también porque se dejaba vestir como si fuera una muñeca, aunque nunca le aceptó nada a Alice, excepto por un collar con un dije con una "B" que le regaló en su cumpleaños… todo porque Bella quería algo sencillo y no quería que pensáramos que quería aprovecharse de nuestro dinero, pero eso ya lo sabíamos… Si tan solo supiera que ese collar lo compró Alice en Tiffany's.

Pasé de largo la carpa del equipo de basketball mientras mis compañeros me miraban apenados. Hace dos años yo era la superestrella del basketball pero fallé el tiro más importante de nuestras vidas, el que nos llevaría al campeonato nacional. Jamás pude recuperarme de eso y dejé el baloncesto para siempre… nunca me podré perdonar haber roto las ilusiones de mis compañeros, quienes, pese a haber perdido, se mostraron entusiastas y trataron de animarme. No. Esa era una herida que jamás iba a sanar.

Estaba por inscribirme a música de nuevo cuando vi a Jacob Black y a Bella que parecían buscar a alguien. Me acerqué y los saludé, ya que Jake también había sido parte del equipo de basketball

\- Hey Jake, Bells – saludé mientras levantaba por los aires a la muchacha

\- Emmett… Emmett Cullen bájame – dijo Bella avergonzada y yo la bajé divertido. Jake y yo reímos y Bella puso cara de enojada

\- ¿Listo para volver al equipo? – preguntó Jake y la pregunta dolió

\- Paso – dije casi sin emoción y un poco arrepentido de haberlos saludado.

\- Bueno, yo si voy a apuntarme… espérame Bells que tenemos que buscar a Jasper – gritó Jake mientras corría hacia la caseta de basketball

\- Y bien, Bells… ¿A dónde irás? – pregunté

\- Pues me gustaría mucho fotografía… pero no tengo una cámara decente así que supongo que volveré a literatura – dijo Bella con resignación y yo la abracé. De alguna manera tenía que reconfortarla

\- ¡Ahí estás! Te busqué por todos lados – un muchacho un poco más bajo que yo, pero bastante alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules se acercó a Bella - ¿Y Jake? – y al percatarse de mi presencia se presentó – Jasper Hale – dijo tendiéndome la mano

\- Emmett Cullen – dije correspondiendo el gesto – así que tú eres el famoso chico de intercambio

\- ¿Soy famoso? – preguntó algo desorientado - ¿Me están confundiendo con Eric Clapton o algo así?

Solté una carcajada… este chico me caía bien. No era el típico muchacho arrogante que cuando le decían que era famoso se daba falsos aires de grandeza, como el idiota de Mike Newton, sino que se notaba que era una persona sencilla y humilde. Mamá solía decir que quien tuvo dinero toda su vida, lo ve como algo normal… pero quién no, trata de restregártelo en el rostro. Este chico Hale había pasado la prueba de fuego de amistades de mamá: "la humildad", seguramente lo querría conocer en alguna cena.

\- Oye Jasper, ¿Vas a la fiesta en mi casa? – pregunté y él negó con la cabeza

\- Bella, Jake y yo ya teníamos planes… pero tal vez para la siguiente oportunidad podamos participar de sus eventos.

Típico inglés políticamente correcto. Ya sabía por qué mi hermana estaba tan sacada de quicio y sabía que tarde o temprano ella caería ante la actitud de Jasper. Solo habría que ver qué tan buen muchacho era ese fulano antes de que mi hermanita lo ame o lo odie solo por ser como es.

\- Bueno, yo creo que voy a literatura – dijo Bells con tristeza y Jasper cogió su brazo

\- Pensé que querías fotografía – Jasper la enfrentó con dureza y no esperaba eso de él

\- Jasper, no tengo una buena cámara, mis padres no pueden pagarla y necesito una para el taller – se quejó Bella

\- Tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana, te regalo la cámara y los accesorios y todo lo que necesites – dijo Jasper como si de comprar un dulce se tratara

\- No puedo aceptarlo, Jasper… es demasiado – dijo Bella casi al borde de las lágrimas

\- A nosotros no nos ha aceptado nada, salvo el dije que lleva puesto – dije mientras miraba a Jasper. Si él sabía de joyas, reconocería que un diamante de 1 kilate estaba engarzado en esa B.

\- Es demasiado que me hayas brindado tu consejo y amistad en un país desconocido desde el primer día, es demasiado que seas honesta conmigo y que me hayas ayudado con Edelweiss… no quites el mérito de las cosas que das a los demás… tú haces cosas maravillosas por los demás… yo ¿qué? Solo pongo dinero, que no vale tanto como tus acciones – las palabras de Jasper me llegaron al corazón también. El imbécil de Edward debió decirle algo igual a Bella pero empezó con las malas juntas. Estaba decidido, el chico nuevo me agradaba

\- ¿En serio quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Bella

\- Bella, si Jasper no quisiera hacerlo, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de ofrecerlo … es más… yo pago la mitad de esa cámara, hermano… va a ser la mejor cámara del mundo, porque Bells se lo merece – dije entusiasmado mientras Jasper corría al counter de fotografía y apuntaba a Bella y volvía con una sonrisa triunfante

\- Ya estás inscrita, ahora solo falta ir a comprar tu cámara con Emmett – dijo Jasper riendo

Bella nos abrazó a los dos y se puso a llorar de felicidad, solo balbuceando gracias, son los mejores amigos que cualquiera puede tener

\- Hey me voy un momento ¿y ya me hacen llorar a la dama? – nos regañó Jake

\- Estaré en fotografía… Emmett y Jasper se ofrecieron para comprarme la cámara – dijo Bella con un brillo en los ojos que yo solo había visto antes… y era cuando estaba con Edward

\- Wow, eso está genial muchachos… gracias… no saben que me hacen feliz también al ver a Bella feliz – dijo Jake

Pero de la emoción a Bells le dio un ataque de hipo y como Jake y ella ya estaban inscritos, decidieron ir por agua a la cafetería y nosotros nos quedamos ambos mirando los counters

\- No tengo idea de qué carajos hacer aquí – confesó Jasper y yo reí

\- Somos dos – dije riendo y como broma señalé un counter – fútbol americano

\- El rugby es mejor – dijo Jasper con cierta superioridad, aunque noté cierto dejo de broma en su voz

\- No puedes saberlo si nunca lo has jugado – dijo Emmett

\- ¿Has jugado americano? – preguntó Jasper sorprendido

\- No… pero es un salto de fe, hermano… si fallamos, fallamos juntos… así empiezan las buenas amistades – le dije riendo y él también rio – comprando cámaras y enfrentando miedos

\- Nos van a sacar al primer entrenamiento y nos vamos a tener que meter a cualquier porquería de taller – dijo Jasper rodando los ojos

\- Bueno, si nos vamos a joder, hermano, al menos nos jodemos juntos – le dije como si no me importara nada

\- ¿Por qué me metes a mí? Toma tus propias decisiones, grandulón – me dijo Jasper indignado y yo reí

\- Porque si el "principito inglés" puede jugar americano, yo seré el próximo Tom Brady.

Ambos nos miramos como si fuera un reto entre ambos… y ahí, en el stand del club de Fútbol Americano iniciamos la que sería la mejor amistad de todos los tiempos.

\- Algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir de esto – dijo Jasper entre risas

\- Bueno, al menos esto tiene protección para evitar que te rompas los huesos; el rugby, no – le respondí y ambos nos fuimos a la cafetería por un café expreso doble… lo íbamos a necesitar.

Convencí a Jasper de ir a la cafetería de los no becados, de alguna manera para mostrarle el lugar. Dijo que se veía como un restaurante elegante pero nada más. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, pedimos nuestro café y no pude evitar notar que todos nos miraban. Jasper los ignoraba a propósito y sacó su teléfono y se puso a googlear sobre fútbol americano.

\- Es cierto, tienes que aprender las reglas – le dije riendo

\- ¿Bromeas? tengo que aprender todo – me dijo algo exaltado y luego me mostró los anillos del superbowl – ¿realmente te dan estas cosas por ganar el campeonato?

\- Eso y mucho dinero – respondí

\- Ya sé por qué quieres ser ese tipo Brady… tiene las gemas del infinito y su esposa es modelo – dijo Jasper riendo y yo solté una carcajada que hizo que toda la cafetería nos mirara.

\- Oye… sábado en la mañana vamos a comprar la cámara de Bells y el domingo si quieres vemos fútbol en mi casa… hay mucho que tienes que aprender

\- Bueno, mientras 10 gorilas igual de grandes como tú no se me tiren encima y me rompan todos los huesos, creo que estaré bien.

\- Las chicas estarán detrás de ti – dije riendo y casi al segundo una llamada entró al teléfono de Jasper. Me dio curiosidad y vi que aparecía la foto de una chica y hablaban en otro idioma. De pronto él encendió la cámara y empezó a mostrar el lugar por videollamada

\- Y este es mi nuevo amigo, Emmett Cullen – dijo Jasper mientras me señalaba y yo veía a una chica pelirroja muy guapa en el teléfono

– Hola Emmett, mucho gusto, yo soy Edelweiss… Adelle si no lo puedes pronunciar – dijo la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros y yo solté una carcajada

\- Edelweiss, como la canción – dije y ella estaba feliz de que pronunciara su nombre – mi hermana me tenía loco con "The Sound of Music"

\- Jazz, tu amigo me cae muy bien – dijo la chica y ambos reímos

\- ¿Amigo? – una voz femenina se escuchó al teléfono y Edelweiss puso cara de "no, por favor". Luego parecía una pelea por el teléfono y una guapa muchacha de ojos caramelo y cabello castaño claro apareció en la pantalla

\- Hell-o – dijo mirándome fijamente y dijo – Soy Dee, mucho gusto… Diablos, de haber sabido que los americanos son así, me hubiera mudado hace mucho

\- Tú también estás muy guapa, Dee – le dije con cortesía

\- No tenías que decirlo, ya lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa – y tú eres…

\- Emmett Cullen – respondí riendo

\- Emmett… lindo nombre… lo recordaré – dijo Dee – Adelle me quita el teléfono, pero igual, sueña conmigo, guapo! – gritó Dee mientras lanzaba descaradamente un beso volado al teléfono

\- ¡Tiene novia! – gritó Edelweiss y yo sabía que lo decía para que su amiga se controle

\- Yo no soy celosa… amar es compartir – dijo Dee antes de desaparecer de escena y yo reí

\- Ay lo siento mucho – dijo Edelweiss apenada y yo le aseguré que no había problema.

Ambos se dijeron buenas noches, porque en Europa ya era de noche y ella se iba a dormir y ella le mandó un beso. Una vez que colgaron el teléfono, venía el interrogatorio para Jasper

\- Así que tienes novia en Inglaterra – dije con sorna

\- Prometida – aclaró Jasper – desde hace más de 10 años – Al oír eso, casi escupo mi café

\- Pensé que eso se había acabado hace un siglo o más – dije tratando de asumir las antiguas costumbres europeas

\- Es una larga historia, que algún día te contaré – dijo Jasper riendo

\- Bueno, al menos la amiga de tu novia está soltera y yo también – traté de picar a Jasper

\- Tú serías bueno para Dee – dijo Jasper pensativo – creo que la desacelerarías un poco… pero ¿cómo es eso de que no tienes novia?

\- Oh, larga historia también – dije tratando de no pensar mucho – pero en resumen, hace dos años era capitán del equipo de baloncesto… salía con la jefa de porristas Veronika Staedler y todo iba bien hasta que fallé el tiro que nos iba a llevar al campeonato. Terminó conmigo ese día y ese mismo día empezó con el capitán del equipo contrario, que terminó con su novia antes de aceptar a la mía. Luego se mudó de escuela y ya no supe de ella.

Nunca había contado esa historia así de rápido pero sentí la mano de Jasper sobre mi hombro

\- Ella se lo pierde… además, no es modelo y el futuro Tom Brady necesita una modelo… y Dee quiere ser modelo.

Abracé a Jasper fraternalmente. Jamás pensé que llevaría un día hacer una amistad de este tipo.

_**ESME POV**_

Aquel día había sido un loquerío en el museo. Algunas de las obras que nos habían prestado se habían quedado atrapadas en aduanas hasta que el dueño confirme que era un préstamo al museo, lo cual era estúpido porque estaban dirigidas al museo y la chica que iba a encargarse del diseño de la exposición estaba enferma, por lo que tuve que hacer su trabajo a pesar del papelerío que tenía que armar. Pero como que me llamaba Esme Cullen, esa exposición estaría lista la próxima semana y nos ayudaría a ganar colaboradores y donativos para el museo.

Salí a casa temprano, llevando algunos papeles para poder revisar el fin de semana. Tenía que estar a tiempo en casa para poder hacerles la cena a Carlisle y a los chicos que hoy regresaban a casa a pasar el fin de semana luego de su primera semana en el internado. Últimamente habían estado poco comunicativos en sus teléfonos, por lo que esperaba que hayan tenido una semana productiva y, sobre todo, feliz.

Estaba probando la sal que le había echado a la salsa bolognesa cuando sentí el cálido abrazo de mi esposo por la espalda

\- ¿Quieres probar un poco, verdad? – dije ofreciéndole la cucharada que iba a probar yo

\- Si insistes – dijo él con picardía antes de besar mis labios con ternura

\- Yo creo que la sal está bien – dije riendo mientras él iba a quitarse la bata y a ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Casi a los dos minutos el ruido estridente de unos autos me hizo saber que mis hijos estaban en casa.

\- Hola mamá… hola papá – Alice entró con una gran sonrisa – volví a ganarles a estos inútiles en la carrera

\- Hola Cariño – saludó Carlisle y acarició los cabellos de nuestra pequeña - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nada de carreras de regreso a casa?

\- Oops! – dijo Alice poniendo carita de niña buena, sabiendo que con eso se compraba a su papá y luego vino a saludarme – Hola mami… muero de hambre… dime que hiciste pasta por favor…

\- Sí, a pedido tuyo… y de Emmett – dije riendo mientras mis dos hijos mayores entraban y saludaban a su padre

\- Hola má… - dijo Emmett mientras me levantaba del suelo y me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla – desde acá puedo oler la deliciosa cena que me preparaste porque soy tu preferido… eres la mejor… - dijo antes de darme una vuelta, ponerme nuevamente en el suelo y correr a la cocina

\- ¡Emmett! Nada de meter las manos a la olla – le advertí mientras Edward venía y me saludaba con un beso. Estaba callado y eso no era algo muy normal en él

\- ¿Todo bien hijo? – pregunté

\- Mmmm… supongo que sí… es que hay una chica y pues… no sé… pero no es algo en lo que quiera pensar ahorita… la cena huele a dioses – dijo mi hijo quién se apresuró, junto a sus hermanos a poner la mesa para la cena. Yo intercambié miradas con Carlisle y podía jurar que la chica de la que hablaba era Bella.

Bella había dejado de venir cuando terminó el semestre pasado y ambos teníamos la esperanza de que Edward se haya dado cuenta de lo buena y linda chica que ella es. Alice y Emmett también se habían encariñado con ella, aunque a Emmett le gustaba mucho fastidiarla, esa era su manera de demostrar cariño.

Con todo listo, nos dispusimos a cenar

\- Gracias Señor, por los alimentos que vamos a tomar, bendice las manos de mi madre porque cocina demasiado rico y no permitas que nunca, nunca nos falte un aperitivo de mamá – agradeció Emmett antes de iniciar la cena. Todos sonreímos, pero yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

\- Mañana será un gran día, así que los necesito a todos en sus puestos – dijo Alice mientras bebía su jugo – A las 8 vendrán los decoradores, así que necesito que los estés supervisando, Emmett, para que se pongan a trabajar y no a holgazanear.

\- No creo que me levante a esa hora, enana – dijo Emmett – además, tengo planes

\- A las 9 saldré con Edward a comprarle ropa decente – dijo Alice, ignorando a su hermano, para las 12 que volveremos, Emmett ya debe estar despidiendo a la mayoría de decoradores y recibiendo a los chicos del Catering.

\- Que ya tengo planes, enana – repitió Emmett algo más fuerte – no me preguntaste si tenía cosas que hacer

\- Pero ¿qué vas a hacer mañana en la mañana si nunca haces nada? – preguntó Alice enfadada

\- Alice… - Carlisle le llamó la atención y ella se disculpó con su padre con la mirada, pero no miró a Emmett

\- Emmett, cariño… ¿A dónde irás? – pregunté con curiosidad

\- Oh es que mi nuevo mejor amigo y yo vamos a ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Bella – dijo Emmett muy contento – por cierto, lo he invitado el domingo a ver tele acá, porque nos hemos inscrito juntos en el taller de fútbol americano

Intercambié una mirada cómplice con mi esposo. Desde que Emmett falló ese tiro hace dos años, no había querido participar en ningún taller de deportes, pero sí hacía ejercicios. El hecho de que decidiera intentarlo con otro deporte nos alegraba porque nos decía que de alguna manera estaba superando aquel incidente.

\- Por supuesto… suena bien… Fútbol Americano… - dijo Carlisle – espero que me pueda unir si llevo mi tributo de patatas fritas

\- Claro que eres bienvenido papá….

La tosecita de Alice para llamar la atención interrumpió a Emmett – Puedes ir a comprar el regalo de Bella otro día… aún falta una semana para su cumpleaños – dijo Alice – además puedes ir conmigo y yo podría aconsejarte sobre tallas y lo que le quedaría bien

\- Vamos a comprarle una cámara fotográfica para que pueda llevar el taller de fotografía – dijo Emmett – no quiso aceptar el regalo así que quedamos que lo pagaríamos entre dos y que era una forma de agradecerle su amistad

\- Me parece un bonito gesto de tu parte, Emmett – dijo mi esposo – Edward, ¿no te gustaría ayudar en el regalo de Bella?

\- Parece que ya tienen todo bajo control, además estaré con la enana – dijo Edward mientras comía impasible

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién va a supervisar a los decoradores? Papá…. Tiene que salir perfecto – suspiré. Alice sabía que era la debilidad de su padre.

\- Yo me encargo, Alice… - dijo Carlisle – solo tengo temas administrativos en el Hospital mañana…

\- Gracias papá, eres el mej….

\- Pero a cambio voy a pedirte algo…

Alice frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustaba.

\- No puedes disponer del tiempo de tus hermanos sin preguntarles antes… de hecho no puedes disponer del tiempo de nadie si es que esta persona no ha dado su consentimiento antes… ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

\- Sí papá – dijo Alice y empezó a comer en silencio

\- Bueno chicos… Emmett está en el equipo de americano… ¿Y ustedes? – pregunté

\- Música – dijo Edward, mirando a su hermano – verdadera música… clásica

\- Oh vamos, bien que te ha gustado Judas Priest – dijo Emmett

\- Yo, obviamente, a diseño… espero poder presentar mi primera colección de moda antes de salir de la escuela para que me acepten en el FIT – Alice parecía entusiasmada.

La cena terminó sin mayores contratiempos y mis amorosos hijos se ofrecieron a lavar y levantar la mesa, así que me fui con mi esposo a nuestra recámara.

\- Edward ha estado callado – dijo Carlisle, leyéndome la mente

\- Me mencionó a una chica – le dije - ¿Crees que sea Bella?

\- Honestamente espero que sea ella – me dijo mi esposo antes de abrazarme y darme un beso en el cuello.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes inventados y las situaciones aquí presentadas son de mi autoría. Este fic se creó sin fines de lucro, con el simple ánimo de entretener

CAPITULO VI

**BELLA POV**

Aquella mañana había despertado muy feliz. No podía creer que iba a estar en el taller de fotografía y que el oso y Jasper quisieran regalarme una cámara por mi cumpleaños. Había visto algunas por internet y de las más baratas, la Canon se veía buena y no costaba más de 500 dólares así que no me sentía tan mal de que entre ambos pagaran eso.

Jasper había quedado en ir a buscarme a mi casa. Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando sonó el timbre y mi papá salió a abrir.

\- Buen día Sr. Swan, soy Jasper Hale, mucho gusto – dijo Jasper en su marcado acento inglés – vine por Bella

\- Oh, claro… pasa, pasa – dijo mi papá bastante confundido

\- Jazz, dame unos minutos que me lavo los dientes – dije mientras subía corriendo las escaleras

\- ¿Sabes, hijo? Normalmente los jóvenes solamente tocan la bocina desde afuera, aprecio que hayas decidido venir a tocar la puerta – mientras me lavaba los dientes podía oír la conversación de Jasper con papá. Papá tenía razón, Jasper había sido bastante considerado.

\- Oh, eso hubiera sido muy grosero de mi parte, más aún si vengo a recoger a una dama – respondió Jasper y yo casi me atraganto con el enjuague bucal

\- Ojalá hayan más chicos como tú, Jasper… y ¿A dónde van?

\- Oh, si… es que Bella quiere hacer el taller de fotografía y su cumpleaños es la semana que viene, así que vamos a regalarle una cámara fotográfica – dijo Jasper de lo más tranquilo y eso a mí me olía a problemas

\- Espero que tus intenciones con mi hija sean buenas y luego no estés exigiéndole cosas por el aparato ese – dijo mi padre – yo soy policía

\- Oh no señor… lo hago porque Bella es una chica maravillosa, con un gran corazón. Se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas y me ayudó mucho a mi llegada a esta escuela extranjera, créame que es solo un gesto de agradecimiento por su amistad

\- ¡Papá! Deja de asustar a mis amigos – dije mientras bajaba las escaleras – Jasper lo siento, mi papá cree que todos los hombres son unos aprovechados

\- Bueno, teniendo una hija como tú, es comprensible… linda, buena, sencilla, con un gran corazón… tu padre hace un excelente trabajo cuidándote – dijo Jasper y vi cómo mi padre se henchía de orgullo

\- Bueno muchachos, vayan con cuidado… respeten las señales de tránsito – nos recomendó papá y Jasper asintió

\- Ha sido todo un placer Sr. Swan… ¿o debería llamarlo Oficial Swann? – preguntó Jasper

\- Oh llámame Charlie… diviértanse – dijo mi padre mientras tendía la mano a Jasper y nos abría la puerta.

Jasper se acercó a un auto espectacular de color verde y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. Volteé a ver a mi papá que también estaba boquiabierto. Una vez que yo me subí, vi que Jasper le hacía una seña de despedida a mi padre y se subía al auto.

\- Es la primera vez que mi papá deja que un muchacho lo llame Charlie tan rápido – dije riendo

\- Es el encanto inglés de Jasper Hale – dijo Jasper riendo mientras nos poníamos a la marcha – pon la radio que quieras

\- ¿En serio? Oh… vamos a ver – dije mientras buscaba alguna emisora que no pasara a Taylor Swift o a Ariana Grande y de pronto vi un USB en el auto de Jasper así que lo puse. No me sorprendió escuchar a The Smiths.

\- No sabía que te gustaban las bandas inglesas – dijo Jasper riendo, pero creo que esa es demasiado depresiva. Pulsó un botón y ya estábamos escuchando a Queen

\- Eso me gusta más – dije mientras cantaba algunas partes de Don't stop me now.

\- Bueno Bella… ya que estamos nosotros dos y considerando que he salvado tu trasero de la señorita "yo soy lo más glamoroso que existe" Cullen… ¿Me cuentas por qué no quieres ir a esa fiesta?... yo te puedo comprar un traje más bonito que el que va a usar esa presumida y podemos ir juntos.

\- No es eso y no quiero que te lleves esa impresión de Alice… ella es buena, o al menos solía serlo cuando su hermano era más normal… - empecé. No sabía cómo lo hacía Jasper, pero empatizar con él y ponerte en sintonía con él era demasiado fácil – Verás, Edward y yo fuimos compañeros de biología y estudiábamos en su casa… su papá nos ayudaba mucho con las tareas…

\- Ah, ya veo entonces por qué conoces a los tres hermanos – murmuró Jasper y yo asentí

\- Ellos siempre fueron buenos conmigo y Alice siempre insistía en ir de compras y comprarme ropa. Yo dejaba que ella me vistiera como muñeca pero jamás permití que comprara algo… ellos eran o son mis amigos, no lo sé, pero no quería que ellos pensaran que yo quería quitarles su dinero.

\- Comprensible – dijo Jasper – pero tampoco le quites a la gente la buena voluntad de darte algo solo porque te quiere.

\- Bueno, este semestre pensé que seguiría la amistad pero estaban estas chicas Denali pegadas a Edward, metiéndole cosas a la cabeza… como que cómo puede ser mi amigo si soy becada, que los becados no tenemos valor y cosas así – sentí que las lágrimas iban a caer y de pronto tuve un pañuelo frente a mí

\- Úsalo si lo necesitas… luego me lo devuelves – dijo Jasper

Le agradecí y me limpié las pocas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

\- No debes dejar que ellos te digan quién eres… tú debes estar segura de quién eres Isabella Swan y eres una chica brillante y maravillosa. Quien diga lo contrario es un idiota, empezando por Edward Cullen

Solo la mención de su nombre hizo que cayeran más lágrimas

\- Oh, comprendo… tenías sentimientos hacia él – dijo Jasper mientras entrábamos al estacionamiento del Centro Comercial

\- No, no es eso, es que – intenté desviar la atención, pero Jasper sonrió

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… y ¿sabes qué? Voy a volver a Edward Cullen tan loco por ti, que quiero que para ese entonces sepas lo que vales y le des una patada en las pelotas

\- No es necesario Jasper, pero te lo agradezco – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Oh, me quitas la diversión… pero bueno, Bells… si hay alguien que sale perdiendo, es él… ¿dónde más va a encontrar una chica con un corazón de oro como tú? Olvídate de él… te voy a presentar a mis amigos de Inglaterra – dijo Jasper totalmente despreocupado y yo reí

\- Seguramente son personas maravillosas como tú, Jas – le respondí y él correspondió la sonrisa

Subimos al primer piso a esperar al grandote. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver ingresar a los tres hermanos Cullen por la puerta principal, esto iba a ser demasiado para mí y para mi corazón.

Jasper me tomó de la mano y me la sujetó fuerte, como dándome fuerza y recordándome que era él el que estaba mal y no yo. Eso me hizo sentir más tranquila y luego fuimos a darles el alcance.

\- Hey chicos, parece como si nos hubiéramos puesto todos de acuerdo para salir de compras – dijo Jasper despreocupado.

\- Hola Ed, Alice, Oso – dije un poco tímidamente

\- ¡Hey Bella! ¿Luego no quieres venir a ver algunos modelos conmigo? – Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondía su abrazo

\- Lo siento – salió el oso en mi defensa – hoy Bella está secuestrada por sus dos caballeros en reluciente armadura – dijo mientras me levantaba como si no pesara ni un kilo y yo tuve que gritarle "Emmett, ya… bájame" – Perdón Bella – se disculpó Emmett – pero es que es tan divertido cuando te enojas

Le lancé una mirada molesta y luego me percaté de que Edward ni había levantado la mirada, parecía ensimismado con el teléfono.

\- Bueno, al parecer en américa la educación da mucho que desear, qué lástima haberme mudado – dijo Jasper mirando directamente a Edward, que levantó la mirada y ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos

\- ¿Me hablas a mí, Osito Paddington? – respondió Edward con molestia

\- Oh, el oso Paddington es tierno, pero lamentablemente es Peruano, no Inglés - dijo Jasper con sorna – pero no, no hablaba contigo… mis conversaciones se limitan a seres pensantes y educados

\- Jasper… ya, no es la gran cosa – le dije

\- Tienes razón, Bella, no es la gran cosa que te salude ese fulano… es evidente que solo les enseñaron a saludar a sus hermanos

\- Edward – y la voz de Emmett sonó tan seria que me asustó – no seas grosero y saluda a Bella

\- Ella no me ha…

\- ¡Ella te ha saludado y la has ignorado como nos ignoras a todos! ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros? – le increpó Alice

\- Alice no…

\- Bueno, Hola Bella… ¿Ya estás feliz? – dijo Edward aburrido y al mismo tiempo recibió un zape de Emmett

\- No te preocupes, Emmett… yo me encargo – dijo Alice con una sonrisa perturbadora – diviértanse

Emmett nos jaló a mí y a Jasper hacia el otro lado del vestíbulo del Centro Comercial mientras mascullaba algo y luego nos pidió disculpas por la actitud de Edward

\- Él no era así, son las malas juntas – dijo Emmett – pero me gustó como le pusiste el pare… tienes los huevos de todo un caballero inglés – dijo Emmett y todos reímos

\- Bueno chicos, primero, gracias por todo, por su tiempo y por cuidarme… y por la cámara… justo estuve investigando y…

\- Yo también investigué… - dijo Emmett

\- Y yo… - secundó Jasper

\- ¡Qué bueno! – dije aliviada – entonces coincidirán conmigo en que la mejor es la Canon E…

\- ¡Nikon D500! – dijeron los dos a la vez, se miraron y chocaron manos

\- Chicos… esa cámara es carísima y la verdad es que…

\- Es que es la más barata de las cámaras profesionales de alta gama – dijo Jasper

\- Si ya nos suponíamos que no ibas a querer una cámara cara – siguió Emmett – por eso decidimos comprarte de las mejores, la más barata… así no te sientes mal

\- Ahora si quieres una mejor, podemos ir a verla… - dijo Jasper sin problema

\- No, no… como digan ustedes – dije sabiendo que no podría competir contra ellos dos juntos

Fuimos a la tienda de cámaras y el asistente empezó a mostrarnos cámaras para principiantes, como para ir de viaje o cosas así, pero cuando Emmett le dijo la que buscábamos, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque y empezó a hablar de las bondades de la cámara y que estábamos haciendo una maravillosa compra si queríamos iniciarnos en la fotografía profesional. Aquello me dio mucha seguridad y yo iba a compensar a mis amigos de alguna manera.

Una vez que compramos todo, Emmett dijo que nos invitaba un helado y aceptamos.

\- Gracias chicos… les tomaré fotos en sus eventos y todo como agradecimiento – les dije mientras comía mi helado de chocolate

\- Pues tienes al futuro Tom Brady ante ti – dijo Emmett – así que tendrás las exclusivas de las fotos…

\- Bueno, yo solo te pediré una sesión de fotos cuando Edelweiss venga a verme – dijo Jasper sonriendo

\- Chicos, les haré las mejores sesiones de fotos que cualquiera pueda tener en el mundo – les prometí emocionada y ellos asintieron con la misma emoción.

Hoy fue mi día feliz.

**JACOB POV**

Ese día Bella y Jasper iban a ir con Emmett a ver la cámara de Bella y la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho estar en el centro comercial. Así que le hablé a Leah y le dije que iría a verla a su casa a comer algo y a conversar. Ella estaba entusiasmada y me dijo que había un nuevo inquilino y que seguro me caía bien. Yo esperaba que así fuera, ya que Leah sacrificó muchas cosas por cuidar a Seth luego de la muerte de sus padres. Me daba pena ya que ella tenía la edad de mi hermana Rebecca y ella ya estaba por terminar la Universidad, pero Leah dejó todo de lado por la familia. Lo único que me reconfortaba era el saber que Seth correspondía el sacrificio de su hermana y se esforzaba mucho por sacar buenas notas en la escuela.

\- Así que Leah… ¿con qué nos vas a alimentar hoy? – pregunté divertido mientras hacía zapping en la tele

\- Pensé que venías a verme y a ayudarme con la casa, Jacob Black – dijo Leah fingiendo enfado – hasta Seth trabaja más que tú… por eso no consigues novia

\- Ouch… eso dolió… dolió como un balonazo en las pelotas – dije fingiendo dolor – no me puedo mover del dolor

\- Anda muévete y ayúdame a limpiar o de verdad voy a hacer que te duelan las pelotas – dijo asomándose por la ventana de la cocina de donde salía un olor exquisito

\- ¡Pato asado! – grité al reconocer el olor

\- Así es, así que si quieres ganarte tu porción, haz algo por la casa

\- Pero tu inquilino no hace nada, no lo veo por aquí – dije para picarla

\- Él paga… ahora si vas a pagar tu plato, ya estamos hablando de otros negocios – dijo Leah y tuve que pararme y empezar a limpiar las superficies en la sala. Esa mujer sabía negociar.

Ya era casi hora de almuerzo cuando la puerta se abrió, Seth entró y detrás de él estaba… ¿Jasper Hale?

\- Leah, mira a quién me encontré en el elevador – dijo Seth saludando – Hola Jake, qué bueno que estás aquí te presento a…

\- ¡¿Jasper Hale?! – grité

\- ¡¿Jacob Black?! No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa y menos darte la dirección – dijo Jasper bastante confundido

\- Así que se conocen – Leah soltó una carcajada – Jake es uno de mis mejores amigos, lo invité para el almuerzo de hoy, espero no te moleste, Jasper…

\- No, de hecho… de hecho somos buenos amigos – dije riendo

\- Bella me dijo que tenía un crush conmigo… él lo niega, pero ahora que está aquí… no sé… tengo miedo – dijo Jasper primero en serio luego en broma y todos reímos

\- Estúpida, mi reputación, idiota – le respondí con tono casi femenino y volvimos a reír

\- Yo siempre pensé que te gustaba Bella – dijo Seth "inocentemente" y todas las miradas se posaron en mí

\- Bella es mi amiga, nada más – fue mi única y tajante respuesta

\- Tu única amiga y nunca has tenido novia porque te has friendzoneado – dijo Seth como gran experto en el tema

\- Oye enano… ¿De dónde sacas tú esas cosas? – pregunté un poco enfuruñado

\- Ejem… digamos que le estoy enseñando a no ponerse en la friendzone – dijo Jasper algo apenado

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Leah

\- Simple… si tratas a la chica como amiga, ella te pone la etiqueta "amigo". ¿Quién te ha friendzoneado tú o ella?

\- Ella porque me puso la etiqueta de amigo – respondí

\- No, tonto… tú mismo por tratarla como amiga… pero si la tratas como a cualquier persona normal, si algún día empieza a gustarte, tendrás la etiqueta de "chico random que conozco" y no tendrá problemas en decirte que sí para salir – dijo Seth y Jasper le dio una palmada en la espalda, como sintiéndose orgulloso

\- Ese es mi muchacho, aprende rápido – dijo Jasper

\- Momento… dijimos nada de enseñar a coquetear – dijo Leah fastidiada

\- No es lo mismo enseñarle a coquetear que enseñarle que cosa NO debe hacer – se defendió Jasper y chocó palmas con Seth

\- Ustedes van a acabar con mi paz mental – dijo Leah y todos reímos

\- Oye Hale, deberías escribir un libro con esas cosas… - dije serio

\- Se lo dices a quien se puso la etiqueta de "prometido" a los 10 años – dijo Jasper riendo – pero no me importa, adoro a mi prometida

\- ¡¿Te comprometiste con Edelweiss?! – gritaron Leah y Seth a la vez mientras Jasper asentía

\- Esto merece celebración – dijo Leah – fiesta en la noche… a ver si convences a Bella de venir y así le conseguimos novia a Jake

\- Hecho – dijo Jasper y todos se reían mientras yo me preguntaba por qué todos pensaban que yo quería algo con Isabella Swan

\- Oye Bells… ¿recuerdas que le dijimos a Alice que había cena en mi casa?... pues más vale que haya una o Miss Cullen nos tildará de mentirosos así que… ¿vienes a la cena? Vamos a celebrar mi compromiso con Edelweiss… vamos a ir a un restaurante bonito y así… no importa si no tienes ropa, yo te compro algo para que salgas en las fotos…

\- Si Alice te ve en Facebook en otro evento te dejará tranquila – grité cerca al teléfono

\- Genial. Paso por ti en una hora para ir a comprarte algo decente… no, no será caro. – Jasper cortó la llamada y dijo: bueno… a buscar un restaurante elegante y caro para celebrar

Leah y Seth gritaron de alegría y terminaron rápido sus platos para limpiar todo y alistarse.

\- Solo ven con traje – le dije a Jake o puede que te quede alguno mío, puedes ver en mi recámara… yo voy por Bells.

Asentí y entré a la recámara de Jasper. Me dio algo de temor abrir los armarios y ver tanta ropa de marcas que no podría pagar en mi vida. Pero él no tenía problema en que pudiera usar algo suyo así que miré las camisas primero y las tallas. Había un traje gris que me había gustado mucho y cuando me lo probé me quedó perfecto. Lo separé a ver si es que Jasper me quería prestar ese, porque la verdad es que se veía bastante caro.

**EDWARD POV**

No entendía a mis hermanos ni por qué se habían vuelto becado lovers, como los llamaba Tanya. Por algo existían colegios exclusivos y caros, porque tenías que hacer conexiones con gente de tu nivel y no andar de arribista. Y si bien Bella no era para nada arribista, otros sí lo eran y querían aprovecharse de nosotros.

El zape que me dio Emmett en el centro comercial me dolió, pero me dolió más el ego cuando el niñito inglés me corrigió que el oso Paddington era de Perú (¿de verdad es de ahí?) y me hizo quedar mal delante de todo mundo. Y no solo eso, sino que Alice no solo fue a comprarme ropa, fue a comprarse ropa ella y… ¡Por todos los cielos! Sabía que eso era a propósito.

"Edward, ¿qué opinas de esto?" "Mira, es del mismo color de tu camisa, ahora sí pareceremos mellizos" "¿me veo gorda con este vestido?"

Si oía alguna de esas frases una vez más iba a volverme loco. Pero recibí un mensaje y sonreí.

"Cómo está el chico más guapo de todo LA?" Tanya sabía cómo animarme

"**Cansado, ya sabes, compras con mi hermana"**

"Puedes ir de compras conmigo… tu eliges qué me pongo y yo lo modelo para ti ;)"

"**Creo que a Alice no le gustaría compartir su tiempo de shopping contigo"**

"Ni siquiera me acompañas a comprar lencería? :(" Tanya me estaba tentando y mucho

"**Tengo la tarde ocupada con la fiesta en casa, pero, te veo ahí?"**

"Tú te lo pierdes, aunque quién sabe, tal vez te mande una foto para que veas de lo que te has perdido… hablamos en la noche, guapo! No me extrañes mucho"

Alice terminó de pagar todo y yo tuve que cargarle todos los paquetes, para variar. Me hubiera venido bien que Emmett estuviera por acá para que ayude con algo. Estaba camino al estacionamiento cuando Alice gritó "¡Es cierto! Es cumpleaños de Bella… debemos ir por algo para ella"

Definitivamente Alice quería torturarme.

Alice fue por un book de fotografías con tapa de cuero y mandó a grabar "Bella" sobre él. Según ella, podría imprimir sus mejores fotos y armar un book que le daría trabajo de fotógrafa si así lo quisiera. Bueno, lo que fuera.

Y luego me llevó a una tienda en donde compró un vestido azul que honestamente no se me hacía del uso de Bella y me ordenó pagar porque ese era mi regalo. Lo hice a regañadientes para poder ir a casa. Moría de hambre.

Ya cerca a casa, Alice se desvió con rumbo a casa de Bella, esto no me estaba gustando nada. Al llegar, había un Audi verde estacionado afuera y Jasper y Bella salían de su casa.

\- Oh, ¿interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Alice

\- No, solo íbamos a comprarle algo de ropa a Bella para la cena de esta noche – dijo Jasper

\- ¡Llegamos a tiempo! – dijo Alice mientras me daba un codazo para que le tendiera el paquete con el vestido a Bella – Te trajimos tus regalos de cumpleaños adelantados…

\- Oh no debieron molestarse, pero pasen… - dijo Bella bastante mortificada mientras Hale y yo nos mirábamos a matar

\- Este es el mío – dijo Alice y cuando Bella lo abrió, sus ojos brillaron – es para que pongas todas tus fotos y armes tu book de fotografía… ¡y tiene tu nombre!

Bella abrazó a Alice, que correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza

\- Te extraño, extraño verte por casa y en la escuela no me das chances de ser amiga tuya – dijo Alice mostrando pesar – espero eso cambie, porque creo que eres una chica fenomenal

\- Gracias, Alice… tú también eres fenomenal y si no tienes problema en ser amiga mía, yo tampoco lo tengo… te tengo mucho cariño – Bella había sido honesta con mi hermana, eso lo podía ver. Pero me preocupaba en dónde se estaba metiendo Alice

\- Y… este es el regalo de Edward – dijo Alice dándome un codazo tan fuerte que me hizo doler; así que extendí el regalo hacia ella

\- Gracias, no te hubieras molestado – me dijo Bella con sinceridad

\- En realidad Alice lo eligió, lo digo en caso no te guste – respondí casi escupiendo las palabras y Alice y Jasper me miraron con cara de querer matarme. A mí me dio igual

Bella abrió el paquete y vio el vestido azul. Era lindo, pero yo no creía que le iba a Bella.

\- Anda, póntelo con las ballerinas plateadas que tienes y luego bajas – la animó Alice

Bella asintió y subió las escaleras, obediente, mientras que Jasper felicitaba a Alice por su buen gusto. Definitivamente el tipo es gay y quiere echarse a Jacob Black.

"**Preciosa ando un poco aburrido" **le escribí a Tanya

"¿Te entretiene esto?" preguntó mientras recibía una foto de su escote… definitivamente, sí

"**Por supuesto… ¿Hay más?"** pregunté descaradamente

"Eso depende de cómo te portes esta noche" respondió ella y yo ya me moría por ver a Tanya en la fiesta de mi hermana

Bella bajó las escaleras y puedo jurar que casi no la reconocí.

\- ¡Bella, estás preciosa! – dijo Jasper – Que Leah te maquille y estás lista para esta noche

\- Yo quería que usaras esto en mi fiesta – dijo Alice apenada – pero veo que decías la verdad sobre la cena y lamento haber dudado de ustedes… espero que lo pasen bien

\- Ustedes también diviértanse mucho – dijo Jasper mientras Alice y Bella se abrazaban.

Por fin todos nos despedimos y fuimos a casa raudos y veloces. Yo porque tenía hambre y Alice porque tenía una sesión de maquillaje y demás que le iba a ocupar la tarde entera.

**TANYA POV**

Aquel día debía estar perfecta para la fiesta de Alice Cullen. Aunque fuera mi futura cuñada, no me agradaba del todo, pero tenía que estar de buenas con la familia de Edward si quería lograr mi objetivo.

Al menos ya había hecho que dejara de hablar con la chica torpe y simplona que tenía como amiga, él merecía tener a su lado a gente de su nivel, y claro… mis hermanas y yo somos las candidatas perfectas; aunque si todo sale como planeo hoy, mis hermanas van a tener que extrañarme un poco.

Ya tenía un vestido, pero no me convencía mucho, debía ir con algo un poco más provocativo si quería que mi plan diera resultado, así que me fui esa mañana a comprar un vestido de emergencia y lo encontré. El vestido era color morado oscuro con escote en forma de corazón, bastante marcado, pero contaba con una pequeña capita que podías colocar encima para evitar que la gente te estuviera juzgando o que gente indeseable mirara de más.

El vestido era bastante ceñido al cuerpo, hasta más o menos la altura de la cintura y la abertura en la pierna me llegaba al inicio del muslo y era muy discreto, debido a que la falda traía varias capas así que no se notaría a menos que yo quisiera, lo cual hacía ese vestido bastante conveniente.

Estaba yendo a comprar lencería especial puesto que una nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en una fiesta cuando decidí empezar a tentar a mi hombre e iniciar mi plan un poco más temprano

"Cómo está el chico más guapo de todo LA?" Un mensaje simple para subirle el ego

"**Cansado, ya sabes, compras con mi hermana" **Ugh… Alice siempre pegada a él como si fuera su siamesa en lugar de su melliza

"Puedes ir de compras conmigo… tú eliges qué me pongo y yo lo modelo para ti ;)" Aquello era un intento desesperado por despegar a Alice de Ed y pasar algo más de tiempo con él. Eso ayudaría mucho.

"**Creo que a Alice no le gustaría compartir su tiempo de shopping contigo" **Ugh… su hermana de nuevo

"Ni siquiera me acompañas a comprar lencería? :(" Tenía que tentarlo para que viniera a mí de una vez

"**Tengo la tarde ocupada con la fiesta en casa, pero, te veo ahí?"**

"Tú te lo pierdes, aunque quién sabe, tal vez te mande una foto para que veas de lo que te has perdido… hablamos en la noche, guapo! No me extrañes mucho" Listo. Cortar comunicación y dejarlo con la intriga… eso haría que me busque con más desesperación esa noche.

Fui por la lencería y terminé comprando varios juegos, ya que si funcionaba mi plan, los iba a necesitar entre semana para la escuela. Estaba muy contenta con mis compras y al llegar a casa, solamente comí un pequeño sándwich para que no se me hinchara mucho la barriga y el vestido me quedara de lujo, aunque eso era algo que yo ya daba por hecho.

Estaba probando cuál de los bras que iba a usar iría mejor con mi vestido cuando mi teléfono sonó. Mensaje de Edward.

Sonreí al tiempo que leía el mensaje:

"**Preciosa ando un poco aburrido" **Por supuesto, no estaba conmigo

"¿Te entretiene esto?" pregunté al tiempo que adjuntaba a mi mensaje una pequeña foto de mi escote, para mantener la chispa que encenderá la llama…

"**Por supuesto… ¿Hay más?"** Sonreí al leerlo, esa chispa ya encendió

"Eso depende de cómo te portes esta noche" respondí misteriosamente y decidí que no diría nada más ni le contestaría los mensajes hasta verlo personalmente.

Ahora era tiempo de embellecerme y alistarme para la fiesta…

A la hora acordada, papá nos mandó con el chofer puesto que supondría que habría alcohol y no quería arriesgarnos. Él siempre tan sobreprotector. No me gustaba eso, pero llegaríamos como reinas a la fiesta.

Ya habían varias personas en la fiesta y me disgustaba ver que varios de ellos eran becados, creo que eran del equipo de baloncesto y amigos de Emmett, tuve que sonreír hipócritamente mientras agradecía que el modelo del vestido tuviera esa capa para cubrirme los pechos de las miradas impertinentes de esos simios buenos para nada.

Llegó Alice y al cruzar miradas se notó nuestro odio mutuo, pero ambas con una sonrisa hipócrita nos saludamos y ella nos dio la bienvenida a su casa y a su fiesta. Yo estaba con un objetivo en mente, pero no veía a Edward por ninguna parte. Gracias a Dios tampoco vi al nuevo ni a sus amigos muertos de hambre, porque eso podría ponerme de mal humor, aunque mi hermana estaba buscándolo como loca. No sé por qué esta niña tiene tan mal gusto. El hermano de Edward está mejor que el niño inglés.

Había pasado casi media hora y ni señales de Edward, estaba molesta pero de pronto sentí unas manos que me tapaban los ojos

\- Más te vale que no se me haya corrido el maquillaje, Edward Cullen – dije con una sonrisa al tiempo que giraba y lo veía frente a mí, sonriendo

\- No se ha corrido nada, eso significa que me he portado bien – me dijo juguetón y yo reí

\- Aún falta mucho por ver, ¿por qué no empiezas sacándome a bailar? – le dije guiñándole un ojo y él me tendió su brazo para que yo pudiera tomarlo.

Salimos a la pista y para mi buena suerte pusieron "Shape of you" de Ed Sheeran. Aproveché para acercarme a Edward al bailar y luego fingir que tenía calor para quitarme la capa y dejar que sus ojos bajaran directamente a mi escote

\- Eso ha sido porque has sido buen niño – dije con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras seguíamos bailando

\- Entonces voy a ser un ángel esta noche – me replicó con la misma sonrisa traviesa

\- ¿Y si quiero que seas un diablillo? – pregunté

\- Lo que la dama pida – me dijo dándome un beso en la mano y yo sonreí con malicia. Aprovechando que la canción seguía y que nuestras manos estaban juntas, ya que él había tomado la mía para besarla, decidí hurgar entre las capas de mi vestido y dejar que él acariciara por breves segundos mi muslo.

Edward pareció sorprendido por un minuto, pero luego pareció no importarle y seguimos bailando, como si fuera nuestra fiesta y no la de su hermana.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos cansados, él fue por unas bebidas y yo le dije que lo esperaba cerca a la piscina, para tomar aire fresco. Realmente necesitaba aire fresco porque los movimientos del baile estaban distrayéndome del objetivo de la noche y eso no podía pasar.

Había poca gente en la piscina, sobre todo parejas; chicas remojando los pies y otros solo conversando cerca… cuando la gente estuviera más alcoholizada iban a empezar a tirar a todos a la piscina… aunque no estaba segura si el Dr. Cullen permitiría algo así en su casa.

\- Disculpa la demora, preciosa – dijo Edward rozando el helado vaso de la bebida por mi espalda, hasta llegar casi al borde de mi vestido – tuve que saludar a algunas personas, pero me liberé por ti

\- Buen chico – le dije y me reí mientras recibía mi bebida– por eso me encantas, eres todo un caballero, cualquier chica estaría loca por estar contigo… sobre todo, ya sabes

\- Sí, las arribistas – me dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago – gracias por advertirme de ellas, Tany… por tu apoyo, consejo…

\- Edward… - susurré – yo siempre estaré aquí para ti… eres un muchacho muy bueno y noble, no podía permitir que se aprovecharan de ti de esa manera

\- Eres tan linda, considerada, tan buena conmigo…

\- Lo sé, querido… por eso me sorprende que hayan tantos becados en la fiesta…

\- Son los chicos del equipo de Basketball, son amigos de Emmett… iban a venir – dijo pensativo

\- Son muy atrevidos – dije mientras jugaba con la capa que venía con el vestido

\- ¿Alguno te faltó el respeto? – preguntó Edward con molestia y yo sonreí

\- No se atrevieron, obviamente… pero tú y yo sabemos, Edward, que son jugadores mediocres… jamás obtendrán una plaza por deportistas en una universidad importante… solo los considerarán por estudiar con nosotros – dije de la forma más convincente que pude y Edward asintió

\- Es verdad… como son de nuestra escuela, buscarán aquí – Edward casi repitió mis palabras y yo sonreí

\- Cariño, lo que debes hacer es alejarte de esa gente… estás con la gente correcta… pronto mis hermanas y yo seremos Legally Blonde x3 en Harvard – reí. Edward había mencionado millones de veces que ese era su objetivo y yo ya le estaba picando por ese lado también

\- Sí… me mencionaste algo de que tus padres conocen gente importante ahí – dijo Edward pensativo

\- Claro, ya tenemos nuestro ingreso asegurado – dije con tranquilidad dando un sorbo a mi trago – pero me sentiría mal si nos separásemos… creo que hemos creado un vínculo especial

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Tanya? – preguntó Edward. Este era el momento

\- Seamos honestos… te gusto y me gustas – dije de la forma más directa que pude, mientras ponía mi escote en primer plano de su mirada y luego sacaba mi pierna derecha de entre las capas de la falda… - ¿o me equivoco?

\- Bueno… Tanya… eres una mujer muy bella y… - Edward empezó y eso me molestó así que cogí la mano que no tenía la bebida y la puse sobre mi pecho

\- ¿No sientes cómo late mi corazón por ti? – pregunté inocentemente, pero yo sentía que esa mano quería hacer algo más, pero no se atrevía…

\- ¿No crees que mis padres ayudarían al novio de su hija a que ingrese a la misma universidad para que ella no esté triste? – dije haciendo puchero

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio? – preguntó Edward y yo quería darle una bofetada

\- Era… era solo una sugerencia – dije apartando su mano de mi busto – digo… nos llevamos bien, tenemos los mismos objetivos, sentimos atracción el uno por el otro… creo que no sería mala idea, pero… bueno… lamento mi atrevimien…- no pude continuar con mi papel de pobre niña rechazada porque él me besó con pasión. Los vasos acabaron en el suelo, ambos cogiendo nuestros rostros con ambas manos, besándonos

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿En serio quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó él

\- Si quiero – le dije antes de lanzarme a sus labios nuevamente. Mi plan había funcionado.

Y así en el alboroto de la fiesta Edward y yo nos colamos a su habitación. Solo me queda decir que mi vestido nuevo se ve mejor en el suelo de su habitación que sobre mí…

**N/A: Muchas gracias a Dayan Hale, polacullenswan2627, JaneOvaloba, por interesarse en esta historia. Disculpen la demora en subir el capi, pero he estado un poco enfermita. Espero poder leer sus apreciaciones pronto. Un abrazo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes inventados y las situaciones aquí presentadas son de mi autoría. Este fic se creó sin fines de lucro, con el simple ánimo de entretener

**CAPITULO VII**

**EMMETT POV**

Luego de la fiesta de anoche, estaba algo molido, pero nada que un buen café no lograra sanar. Y mamá hacía el mejor café del mundo…

Los muchachos de la limpieza vinieron muy temprano y dejaron la casa impecable nuevamente, aunque insisto que la zorra de Tanya debió salir en una de las bolsas de basura y no por la puerta de atrás. Puede que mis padres o Alice no la hayan visto, pero yo sí y estaba enojado con Edward… Enojado porque seguramente fue lo suficientemente idiota para caer en las garras de esa harpía y creerse lo suficientemente inteligente como para creer que por una noche no va a pasar nada. Tengo que hablar con él y decirle que se haga pruebas, no vaya ser que esa mujer le haya contagiado herpes o algo peor… ¡Qué asco!

Me metí a la ducha para disipar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza y relajarme. Ese día iba a enseñarle a Jasper sobre fútbol americano y tenía que estar al 100% si no queríamos fracasar horriblemente la próxima semana, cuando se armara el equipo.

Mientras me vestía, recibía un mensaje del rubio

"¿A qué hora voy? ¿Llevo algo?"

Bajé corriendo y mamá y papá ya estaban desayunando

\- ¿Puedo invitar a Jasper para el almuerzo? – pregunté

\- Es una magnífica idea, podemos hacer parrilla – dijo papá entusiasmado – terminando de desayunar vamos a comprar lo necesario.

\- Jasper pregunta si trae algo además de su presencia – les dije a mis padres y reímos los tres

\- Dile que no es necesario, pero si insiste puede traer bebidas, no alcohólicas – dijo mi madre

\- Ok, le diré que traiga la Coca Cola – dije mientras texteaba a mi mejor amigo y le decía que viniera a almorzar con nosotros, que había parrilla y que si quería, podía traer las coca colas

Me tomé un café bien cargado, no comí nada porque pensaba comerme todo lo que pudiera en el almuerzo y fuimos con papá en mi jeep por el carbón, la carne y todo lo necesario para nuestra parrilla.

\- ¿Y cómo así conociste a este muchacho? – preguntó mi papá con curiosidad

\- Bueno, él es el chico nuevo de la escuela y no sabía a qué taller meterse – dije recordando el momento – y pues yo apunté al puesto de fútbol americano y le dije que entremos ahí, pensé que se pondría en pose de niño inglés elitista, pero no… - recordé que Jasper mencionó al Rugby pero fue en broma.

\- Suena bien y ¿Por qué a americano?

\- Porque dimos un salto de fe… ninguno tiene idea de nada y si fallamos, fallamos juntos… no sé, es fácil llevarse bien con él, es una persona muy empática, vas a ver que tú y mamá le dan aprobación

\- Bueno de eso se trata la amistad, si él se atrevió a dar un salto de fe con algo con lo que no está familiarizado para hacerlo contigo, significa que tiene interés en ser tu amigo, eso es algo bueno… no muchas personas se animan a hacer ese tipo de cosas – dijo mi papá

\- Yo creo que es porque es inglés y quiere demostrar que el rugby es mejor – dije riendo – pero no me importa… yo creo que Jasper es un tipo genial

El resto del camino repasamos con mi papá las reglas del americano, el holding, el fumble, las interceptions y otras cosas que teníamos que explicarle a Jasper, mientras comprábamos mucha mucha carne, salchichas, papas y los vegetales para que mamá hiciera ensalada.

Al llegar a casa, Alice estaba muy contenta con la barbacoa que habíamos decidido armar que ya estaba limpiando la parrilla junto a Edward, mientras mamá preparaba las salsas.

En cosa de minutos ya estaba encendida la parrilla y habíamos colocado las salchichas, el chorizo y las patatas en lo que esperábamos a Jasper. De pronto sonó el timbre y yo fui a abrir mientras que mi familia se acercaba a la puerta a recibir al invitado.

Al abrir la puerta vi a Jasper con un ramo de flores, unas bolsas de papel en un brazo y unas bolsas que se veían pesadas en la misma mano.

\- Hey hermano, no tenías que esforzarte tanto – dije mientras corría a ayudarlo con las bolsas que contenían unas botellas gigantes de Coca Cola.

\- ¡¿Jasper Hale?! ¿ese es tu nuevo mejor amigo? – preguntó Edward como si pudiera haber hecho una mejor elección

\- Hola Jasper, bienvenido, pasa es tu casa – dijo Alice muy amablemente mientras le quitaba las bolsas de papel que traía

\- Muchas gracias, Alice – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y yo aproveché para presentarles a mis padres

\- Mamá, él es Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo – dije entusiasmado mientras Jasper se acercaba a mi madre

\- Encantado, Señora Cullen – dijo Jasper besando la mano de mi madre, con su clásico acento inglés – si Emmett no la presentaba hubiera creído que era su hermana mayor – añadió tendiéndole el ramo de flores – un pequeño presente como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad, aunque no le hacen justicia a su belleza

\- Jasper ya cállate o voy a creer que quieres ligar con mi madre – dijo Edward malhumorado

\- Es porque él sabe ser un caballero, no como otros que estoy viendo – dijo Alice mirando a su mellizo fijamente. Edward finalmente salió para tomar el lugar de papá y supervisar la parrilla.

\- Muchas gracias Jasper es muy amable de tu parte, permíteme un momento para colocarlas en un lugar apropiado – dijo mi madre antes de salir de la habitación

\- Gracias por el detalle para mamá – le dije y Jasper se encogió de hombros – oh, no es nada. Mi madre y mi hermana mueren con estos detalles así que estoy acostumbrado a tenerlos.

Casi al instante entró papá a la habitación y yo presenté a Jasper con él. Ambos se estrecharon las manos

\- Bienvenido Jasper, cualquier amigo de mi hijo, es bienvenido aquí. Siéntete como en tu casa – le dijo mi padre mientras Jasper sacaba una caja de una de las bolsas de papel

\- Gracias Dr. Cullen – dijo algo temeroso – le traje un pequeño presente como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad y amabilidad

\- No debiste molestarte, Jasper, pero agradezco el detalle – dijo papá y con sorpresa dijo – Cavernet Sauvignon… tenemos a alguien que sabe de vinos

Jasper solo ríe y mi padre agradece de nuevo y menciona que brindaremos con ese vino el día de hoy, por las buenas y duraderas amistades

\- Oye hermano, gracias… no debiste haberte molestado – le dije con honestidad y agradecimiento sincero. Jasper definitivamente era una persona muy generosa.

\- No me agradezcas y anda pruébate esto, Brady – dijo sacando algo más de la bolsa y tirándomelo en la cara. Cuando vi, era una camiseta de los patriotas con el número 12 de Brady

\- Te daría un beso si fuera gay – le dije riendo y subí corriendo a mi habitación a probarme la camiseta.

No me tardé ni dos minutos en ponérmela, me quedaba perfecta. Decidí que la usaría ese día.

Cuando bajé, Alice y él estaban sacando los últimos paquetes de las bolsas

\- Jasper preparó Sauer… ¿qué? – preguntó Alice

\- Oh si, traje crocante de manzana de postre y preparé un poco de Sauerkraut para que prueben… es la receta original alemana – dijo muy orgulloso

\- Genial, más comida, iré a llevarla a la cocina – dije mientras trataba de meterle mano al crocante de manzana, pero Alice me golpeó la mano y se fue con el postre y me dejó con lo que parecía una ensalada

\- Gracias hermano, no debiste molestarte tanto – dije contento con mi camiseta

\- Ya te pareces a Bella – me dijo Jasper riendo – tú mismo me presentaste como tu mejor amigo, Emmett Cullen. ¿Quién hace un mejor amigo en un país diferente en menos de una semana?

Asentí y guie a Jasper al jardín, en donde todos estaban sentados mientras papá y Edward veían la carne.

\- ¡Qué bonita camiseta, Emmett! – dijo mamá

\- Sí, me la regaló Jasper ¿verdad que está genial?

\- Él dijo que sería el siguiente Tom Brady… así que solo le faltan los anillos del superbowl y la supermodelo – dijo Jasper riendo y todos siguieron su broma

\- ¡Oye! ¡Me dijiste que tú me ibas a presentar a la supermodelo! – me quejé

\- Ya conoces a Dee… no tengo que presentártela – dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros. Todos en casa rieron. Era como si Jasper nos pusiera de buen humor a todos… menos al antipático de Edward.

\- ¿Qué término prefieres para tu corte, Jasper? – preguntó papá

\- Inglés – dijo Jasper riendo

\- Tú eres de los míos… sabía que era amistad verdadera… cuanto más cruda la carne, más deliciosa – apunté – se tenía que decir y se dijo

Todos reímos y pasamos un lindo almuerzo. Brindamos por las amistades con el vino que trajo Jasper que resultó estar demasiado bueno. Mamá volvió a agradecerle lo de las flores y mis padres le permitieron llamarlos por sus nombres. Al comienzo a Jasper se le iba, pero para el final de la comida, ya era uno más de la familia. Claro, excluyendo a Edward.

\- Nunca había probado esa salsa rara que trajiste – dijo mi padre – estuvo muy buena, me ha gustado bastante

\- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, Carlisle – dijo Jasper – me encargaré de pasarle la receta a Esme… pero he de decirles que es una receta secreta, pasa de generación en generación en Alemania, así que a usarla con bien

\- Muchas gracias Jasper – dijo mamá riendo – guardaré la receta como un tesoro

Vi cómo mi hermano estaba al teléfono, ignorándonos y Alice se terminaba lo último que quedaba de su ensalada, ya este almuerzo había terminado y solo había una cosa por hacer

\- Bueno… ahora comienza lo bueno… ¡EL FUTBOL! – sentencié mientras jalaba a Jasper a la sala del TV y dejaba a los demás con la limpieza

**JASPER POV**

Los Cullen resultaron ser unas personas maravillosas y amables. Bella tenía razón, había juzgado mal a Alice. El único imbécil ahí era Edward Cullen, con quién realmente no tenía intenciones de interactuar.

Esme y Carlisle eran personas maravillosas y se notaba mucho el cariño a sus hijos. Me recordaban mucho a mis tíos, solo que estos últimos eran un poco más permisivos con Rose. Carlisle me había dicho que esa era mi casa cuando quisiera y que las puertas siempre estarían abiertas para mí, lo cual me dio una sensación de estabilidad que no había tenido desde que dejé Inglaterra… más bien era ese sentimiento de pertenencia a un hogar, el cual me había sido arrebatado de improviso. Siempre estaré agradecido con Emmett y con sus padres por este maravilloso almuerzo.

Cuando Emmett me llevó a la sala de TV, llevó también varios lápices de colores y papel. Dijo que tenía que explicarme lo básico.

\- Lo primero que debes saber es que el campo tiene 100 yardas, así que debemos entrenar para poder correr distancias largas – dijo Emmett muy serio – cada 10 yardas hay una señal que te indica en que yarda estás… cada equipo tiene 50 yardas… o sea vas de la yarda 10 a la 50 y luego baja hasta la 10 a la zona de anotación. – mientras explicaba, Emmett hacía dibujitos

\- Ok, y ¿en qué momento todos se tiran sobre ti y te rompen los huesos? – pregunté divertido y Emmett rió

\- No te vas a romper los huesos, tienes protección, idiota – me dijo y yo me reí – y eso solamente lo hacen contra el tipo que tiene el balón, que tienen que frenarlo… tienes 4 oportunidades para hacer que el balón avance por lo menos 10 yardas, ir avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar a la zona de anotación y…

\- ¡TOUCHDOWN! – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y Emmett empezó a reírse como loco

\- ¿De dónde sabes eso? – preguntó

\- Es una broma inglesa, de que es la única palabra que dicen en América – dije encogiéndome de hombros, Emmett siguió riendo y diciendo que había nacido para jugar americano… yo no estaba tan seguro.

Puso un juego y pausaba a cada rato para explicarme por qué hacían tal o cual cosa. Como a la hora se nos unió Carlisle con papas y bebidas.

\- Papá, eres el mejor – dijo Emmett y Carlisle solo sonrió.

\- Si me disculpan un momento, la naturaleza llama – dije saliendo de la habitación y Emmett gritó "Si tapas el baño, lo destapas tú…"

Me sentí un poco avergonzado pero así era Emmett y así apreciaba todo lo que hacía por mí, en el camino me encontré con Alice

\- Hey Alice, ¿tienes un minuto? – pregunté. Ella me miró extrañada y asintió

\- Verás, creo que la primera vez que hablamos no andábamos de buen humor ninguno de los dos y veo que eres una buena chica, sincera y con buenos sentimientos, sobre todo hacia Bella, así que… bueno, quería hacer una tregua contigo, no sé… empezar de nuevo… - dije algo nervioso

\- De acuerdo, Soy Alice Cullen, mucho gusto – dijo tendiéndome la mano

\- El gusto es todo mío, Alice – dije besando su mano, vi que se sonrojó ligeramente y me sentí tonto – lo siento, es la costumbre británica

\- No, no te disculpes… es bonito que tengan estas cortesías con las chicas – dijo Alice ya menos sonrojada

\- Y bueno… tengo también algo para ti – dije tendiéndole una pequeña cajita que saqué del bolsillo

Alice abrió los ojos al reconocer que era de Tiffany's y me miró "¿Estás seguro?" yo asentí y ella abrió la caja.

Era un colgante, igual al que le había regalado a Bella solo que en lugar de una "B" había una "A" con el diamante engarzado.

\- Yo sé que Bella no puede comprarte un dije de la amistad, pero ahora las dos tienen un colgante igual con sus iniciales… - empecé y el abrazo de Alice me dejó sin palabras.

\- Gracias. Aunque Bella me hubiera dado un collar tallado en madera lo hubiera atesorado, pero obviamente esto es mejor… eres muy buena persona Jasper Hale… la gente va a aprovecharse de ti y pedirte cosas si no cambias esa costumbre – me advirtió Alice y yo asentí, valorando su consejo. Ahí me di cuenta que Alice tenía un corazón de oro

\- La diferencia conmigo es que me tomo la molestia de tener los detalles cuando las personas ya son mis amigas… no antes… ¿Por qué crees que no le traje nada a Edward? – dije y ambos reímos

\- Él no se lo merece – dijo Alice – gracias Jasper… Bella se va a morir cuando vea nuestros colgantes de amistad mañana en la escuela – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando saltitos por ahí y yo me quedé siguiéndole los pasos por unos segundos antes de continuar mi camino a los servicios.

Regresé al cabo de unos minutos con Emmett y Carlisle para seguir disfrutando del fútbol. La pasamos tan bien que Esme tuvo que recordarnos que esa noche regresábamos a la escuela y que ya era hora de alistarse.

\- Menos mal que traje todo por si acaso – dije aliviado

Mientras Emmett se ocupaba de sus cosas conversé con Carlisle sobre varios temas incluso le mencioné que la medicina era una de mis opciones y él me aseguró que me apoyaría en lo que fuera. Me alegra tener padres adoptivos aquí en América y que sean tan geniales como Carlisle y Esme, que nos preparó bocadillos para el camino.

Cada uno fue en su auto y mientras conducía entró una llamada que no esperaba: Edelweiss.

\- Mi amor, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? – pregunté preocupado

\- Van a hacer otro memorial… estúpidos ingleses haciendo estupideces en lugar de ocuparse del Brexit – ella sonaba molesta – nos mandaron unas estúpidas invitaciones con una rosa negra preservada. Solo quieren show… por qué mejor no arman un concierto gratis de Elton John… sería un show más ameno

\- Tal vez no sean los ingleses exactamente, mi amor, tal vez quieran asegurarse de que de verdad estoy muerto

\- Lo mismo pensé yo. Así que estos días será mejor que no hablemos porque van a estar observándome. Rose no irá, dirá que su terapista le recomendó no ir porque puede sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Tus padres no irán porque consideran que es una falta de respeto y yo iré, porque todos saben que soy buscapleitos.

\- Eres una mujer muy valiente y tenaz – le dije

\- Y una actriz de primera – rio y su risa hizo que me relaje puesto que todo esto estaba estresándome de nuevo – ya denme el maldito Oscar de una vez

\- Mi buscapleitos preciosa… te amo

\- Yo también, amor… te llamaré cuando vea que la situación es segura de nuevo, ¿ok?

\- De acuerdo, te voy a extrañar… - le dije con sinceridad

\- Yo no… te tengo siempre en el corazón, así no te extraño – dijo ella y luego rio – mentira, si te voy a extrañar

\- Eres la más dulce y maravillosa del mundo, Edelweiss, te amo… te juro que me voy a casar contigo a la primera oportunidad que tenga

\- ¿Me voy a Las Vegas entonces? – preguntó divertida

\- No, tú te mereces todo… - le dije y le mandé un beso

\- Bueno en cualquier momento vienen a buscarme para ir al aeropuerto… no me llames, te llamaré – dijo y me mandó un beso antes de colgar.

Esta situación me puso triste. ¿En qué momento compliqué tanto la vida de Edelweiss? Ella podría andar con otro, olvidarme y evitarse estas molestias, pero no… ahí estaba ella, testaruda, a mi lado, rehusándose a dejarme solo. Solo por esa razón yo sabía que era ella la que estaba destinada para mí.

Al llegar a la escuela simplemente cogí mis cosas y me fui a dormir. Mañana no iba a ser un día muy agradable que digamos….

Al día siguiente, estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a pasar en el Memorial, no sabía a qué hora pasaría y si mis amigos reconocerían a Edelweiss. Me sentía mal ocultarles parte de la verdad, pero era también para protegerlos a ellos. Iba de camino a la cafetería de becados cuando sentí que alguien me cogía por el hombro y me daba la vuelta. Era Edward Cullen.

\- A ver payaso, ¿Qué quieres con mi hermana? Y más vale que me guste tu respuesta o…

\- El único payaso aquí eres tú, Cullen. No quiero nada con Alice, solo somos amigos y ya… que no puedas tener amigos por el temperamento que tienes no es mi problema – le dije molesto

Edward iba a darme un puñete y yo estaba dispuesto a defenderme pero otro golpeó a Edward antes que hiciera algo. Era Emmett.

\- Vuelves a buscar problemas con mi mejor amigo y te va peor… agradece que fue suave porque eres mi hermano – fueron las palabras de Emmett que sonaban serias y con una tonalidad más grave de lo normal

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué, Emmett? – gritó Edward levantándose – Él quiere algo con Alice, lo vi ayer…

Y esta vez quien le dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada fue Alice.

\- Jasper y yo somos amigos. Y dile a la zorra de Tanya que si cree que no me percaté de que tomó prestada una blusa mía esta mañana temprano, está muy equivocada. La quiero limpia y desinfectada. – El tono que usó Alice me asustó aún más – si no quieres que nos metamos en tus asuntos, no te metas en los nuestros… después de todo no tienes derecho a hacerlo, has dejado de actuar como nuestro hermano hace algunos meses.

Edward me miró con odio y se fue. Alice me miró y me pidió disculpas – lo siento Jasper, seguro vio cuando me diste el dije de amistad que hace match con el de Bella – y se lo mostró a Emmett - ¿Verdad que Bella se va a morir de la emoción cuando lo vea? – dijo con una sonrisa y se fue dando saltitos hacia el comedor regular

\- ¿Le diste un dije de la amistad a Alice que hace match con el de Bella? – me preguntó Emmett y yo asentí

\- Bella no hubiera podido darle algo así a Alice y yo estoy seguro que ellas van a ser las mejores amigas – dije mientras sentía la mano de Emmett en mi hombro

\- Si pudiese elegir a mis hermanos, te hubiese elegido a ti, a la enana y que Edward se vaya a la mierda – me dijo Emmett y reí

\- Bueno, ahora te toca comer con el populorum – le dije a Emmett y ambos fuimos a la cafetería de becados. Ahí estaban Bella y Jake que nos pasaron la voz.

Empezaron a hablar de los cursos, de los talleres, Bella estaba feliz por su cámara, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

\- Chicos… necesito pedirles algo… necesito que… no mencionen a Edelweiss o relación alguna entre ella y yo – Todos me miraron asombrados y Bella fue la que me miró más feo – no es por mí, no es que quiera algo con otra chica… es por seguridad de Edelweiss… por favor

Al verme preocupado todos se miraron y asintieron, pero el grandulón no me iba a dejar ir sin una buena explicación.

\- Bueno, digamos que antes tenía otro nombre y que me dan por muerto hace algunos meses… pero la gente que me da por muerto quiere asegurarse de que en verdad esté muerto – dije casi atropellando las palabras – Y están siguiendo a Edelweiss para saber si sigo vivo o no….

\- Eres un tipo peligroso, eso me gusta – dijo Emmett – pero… ¿cómo demonios llegaste a eso?

Suspiré. Eso iba a ser largo de contar, sin embargo terminé por soltarlo todo, todas esas desgracias que me habían perseguido a lo largo de mi vida solamente por ser quién soy. Yo solamente quiero y anhelo una vida normal.

Mis amigos me miraron y se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno dijo nada y casi al segundo sentí abrazo grupal. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro… había encontrado gente buena en el camino.

El oso cambió la tele al canal de noticias y ahí estaba el bendito memorial que estaban haciendo. Los parientes de las víctimas dejando flores junto a una pared con todos los nombres de quienes perecieron aquella vez grabados en ella.

\- ¿No es esa Edel…? – dijo Jake y al instante un sshhhhhhh de Emmett lo cayó

La vimos acercarse, vestida de negro y con un pequeño mantillo negro sobre su roja cabellera, dejó un ramo de lirios blancos y se fue.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí la abrazaban y consolaban, parecía como si la querían. El reportero habló.

"Acaba de llegar la hija del Embajador Alemán en Inglaterra a dejar sus respetos por su fallecido prometido el Sr. Jasper Whitlock… Edelweiss Schwarzschild es recordada por la dolorosa escena de la que fue protagonista el día del accidente"

Yo cerré los ojos mientras estos imbéciles ponían aquella escena que me partía el corazón. Edelweiss estaba con unos jeans y una chaqueta de color azul oscuro tirando las piedras de un lado al otro, llorando y gritando mi nombre, buscándome entre los escombros, como si fuera a encontrarme solo un poco golpeado. Cuando un periodista le preguntó cómo se sentía, ella explotó.

"¿Cómo te sentirías tú si se te muriera tu esposa? ¿tu novia? ¿tu prometida? Así me siento, idiota… ¿para esto estudias comunicaciones 5 años? Deberías por lo menos investigar si este aeropuerto cumplía con las regulaciones mínimas de seguridad de la Unión Europea, no es posible que el explosivo haya llegado a las puertas de embarque, no es posible…." Y luego un montón de balbuceos en alemán mientras seguía buscándome en los escombros hasta que un alma caritativa se la llevó y le dio un poco de agua y le lavó las manos que tenía ensangrentadas por haber estado buscando con tanta vehemencia entre los escombros. La escena era terriblemente desgarradora para mí, sobre todo porque sabía que aquella no era una actuación, que ella realmente me creía muerto.

Mis amigos eran conscientes de que ella no sabía que yo estaba vivo así que pusieron sus manos sobre mis hombros en señal de apoyo y no escuché lo que dijo el tipo del noticiero solo que querían entrevistar a Edelweiss… bueno, su padre tiene un cargo importante y obvio quieren saber qué piensa la hija…

"Srta. Schwarschild, ¿cómo se siente ahora?" – preguntó una reportera y la cara de Edelweiss se puso más roja que sus cabellos

"Al parecer la educación en comunicaciones en Inglaterra sigue siendo pésima, si lo están pensando… mejor vayan a estudiar a Heidelberg, hay mejor nivel educativo… me siento como tú te sentirías si mataran a la persona que amas hace unos meses y viene una idiota a preguntarte cómo te sientes…. La vez pasada les dejé una tarea y es averiguar si el aeropuerto cumple con los estándares de seguridad... nadie dijo nada. Ahora harán su tarea y nos dirán algo sobre… no sé ¿El Brexit?" El camarógrafo quiso enfocar otra cosa pero ella movió la cámara de alguna manera directo a su cara "Me quisieron vender un avión con el nombre de mi prometido muerto a la entrada de la sala de embarque… creo que hablo por todos los familiares de las víctimas al decir que lucrar con nuestro dolor es de mal gusto, detestable, inconcebible y es una cortina de humo para no hablar de los temas que deberían informar…. De verdad, si quieren un show, organicen un concierto gratuito de Elton John. Tendría muchísima más clase y menos morbo."

Se dio media vuelta y todos los familiares de las víctimas la aplaudieron y empezaron a abuchear y a botar del lugar a los periodistas exigiendo que se respete el luto. Pude ver como al fondo una señora mayor le ofrecía agua a Edelweiss y ambas se abrazaban para llorar.

\- A tu novia le deben dar el Oscar – dijo Jake y todos le dimos un zape – ok, lo siento… wow… qué fuerte todo esto.

\- Por eso no la mencionen, solo la conocen porque la vieron en la tele, nunca le dijeron hola y yo estoy muerto. Así que por un tiempo prudencial ella y yo vamos a tomar distancia porque ella teme que la sigan y lleguen a mí y a mí me aterra que puedan hacerle daño.

\- Totalmente comprensible, hermano – dijo Emmett – gracias por confiar en nosotros, no te defraudaremos

\- En las buenas y en las malas, aquí estaremos, Jasper Hale – dijo Bella – No te librarás de nosotros.

\- Gracias… de verdad, estos días van a ser de locos y necesitaré a mis amigos – dije un poco desesperado antes de recibir un abrazo grupal.

Ya estaba hecho, ya había contado mi verdad, nadie me había juzgado y sentía que la amistad era más fuerte que nunca.

**N/A: Holaa, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me gustaría leer sus teorías sobre lo que ha pasado con Jasper, no se preocupen que todo saldrá a la luz a su debido tiempo… Gracias por seguir la historia y saludos para Keniie Masen… Gracias por seguir la historia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes inventados y las situaciones aquí presentadas son de mi autoría. Este fic se creó sin fines de lucro, con el simple ánimo de entretener

CAPITULO VIII

_**DEMETRI POV**_

Había estado evitando a Dee la última semana. Sabía que eso le molestaba pero me encontraba en una situación bastante delicada. Por un lado, había roto mi regla número uno y estaba desarrollando sentimientos muy fuertes por ella, lo cual no estaba bien, para nada bien y ponía en riesgo mi trabajo, mi profesionalismo y mi frialdad y por otro lado la arriesgaba a ella.

El jefe ya había hablado y a pesar que hablé con Jane y Alec para que lo convenzan de lo contrario, las órdenes no cambiaban… tenía que matar a una persona inocente solamente para convencerlo de que el chico Whitlock estaba realmente muerto. Escucho su voz en mi cabeza e inmediatamente se me escarapela el cuerpo:

"_**Bueno, ya que no conseguimos nada así… vamos a tener que sacar a la rata de su agujero. En el memorial, mata a la chica, la que es su novia. Si está muerto, entonces se reunirán por fin… si no está muerto, saldrá de su madriguera"**_

Yo sabía que él era una persona que no perdonaba y que llevaba la _vendetta_ hasta el final, pero esto me parecía excesivo. Era amiga de Dee, tenía toda la vida por delante y ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas. Y Dee enloquecería si moría una de sus mejores amigas, así que era mejor alejarme sabiendo lo que vendría y luego pedir perdón al cielo y tratar de consolarla haciendo uso de toda la hipocresía que pueda manejar.

Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que me había salido un trabajito fuera de la ciudad y que le iba a traer algunas cosillas de allá si me alcanzaba el dinero, porque tenía algunas cuentas atrasadas que pagar. Odiaba mentirle de esta manera, pero así había empezado mi plan para averiguar si el muchacho seguía vivo y tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Yo ya había empezado a querer a Dee y no tenía intención alguna de lastimarla, aunque sabía que iba a hacerlo de todas maneras.

Estaba con la televisión portátil a un lado escuchando todo lo que la amiga de Dee decía… maldición, esa chica era una maldita genio para lidiar con la prensa… por su actitud y su desprecio yo estaba más que convencido que el pobre infeliz estaba más que muerto y que eso hizo a esta muchacha más dura y fuerte, lo cual era mejor que hacerla débil y delicada. Ella no jugaba a la víctima, ella era el dedo acusador. Me daba pena matar a alguien que me recordaba tanto a mí cuando era más joven. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y debía cumplirlas.

Había repasado ya por enésima vez la ruta de salida de la muchacha, suponiendo que usara la misma ruta de entrada, porque el auto que la esperaba no se había movido de su lugar. Una bala de frente en la cabeza para evitarle cualquier tipo de agonía, al menos eso le debía a Dee, aunque no le pudiera dar tiempo para despedirse de su amiga, por lo menos ella no sufriría.

Empezó mucho movimiento en la puerta del Aeropuerto y yo no sabía de qué se trataba todo esto. ¿Estaba ella de salida? ¿Estaba alguien importante de entrada? ¿Estaba un grupo de turistas de entrada o de salida? No pude ver muy bien, pero de pronto en medio de la multitud pude reconocer a mi blanco por el llamativo color rojo de sus cabellos. Había bastante gente alrededor de ella, abrazándola o llamándola, así que con el blanco en movimiento constante era riesgoso hacer cualquier movimiento.

De pronto llegó el momento ella estaba parada hablando con alguien más, una mujer de unos 45 años más o menos y dos gorilas se pusieron a su lado. Había olvidado que su padre era diplomático, así que debía ser más cuidadoso, aún.

Apunté con mi fusil de alta precisión, justo en medio de la frente. El silenciador prevendría que la gente se asustara y empezara la locura, pero algo ocurrió: justo antes de que la bala llegara, ella se agachó a recoger algo y la bala terminó en el brazo de un turista.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…. Era lo único que podía pensar mientras guardaba mi arma a toda velocidad y abandonaba el edificio en el que estaba. Me alejé lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas… como sea, mi fusil estaba guardado en una funda de guitarra.

Esto complicaría más las cosas, pero habría que hacer el recuento de los daños esa noche, luego de que las noticias informaran y el jefe dijera algo.

Y en eso pensaba cuando recibí una llamada del jefe

\- ¿Bueno? – contesté

\- Vaya Demetri, parece que la suerte y la vida le sonríen a la muchacha… - El señor Aro hablaba y su tono de sorna me preocupaba

\- Lo lamento, jefe… no esperaba que ella se agachara… lo intentaré de nuevo en unas semanas – me disculpé

\- No te disculpes, Demetri… creo que el destino está de nuestro lado… esto ha sido mucho mejor que matarla… si la rata está viva, entonces sabe que él está poniendo en riesgo la vida de su novia y se aparecerá si es valiente… no creo que deje que su novia pague por él, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no, y ahí estaremos para hacer justicia cuando aparezca – respondí

\- Muy bien, así me gusta, Demetri… por eso eres uno de mis mejores hombres… lástima que no pueda reclutar a la jovencita… me gustó su actitud desafiante. Eso es lo que necesito en mi organización.

Y sin decir nada más, colgó. Así era él. Probablemente rastrearía los números de las llamadas a la chica y ahí aparecería algún número raro que sería el de esta rata escurridiza.

De pronto me llegó un mensaje:

"Necesito un abrazo. Le dispararon a mi mejor amiga" Era Dee

"**¿Está bien? Tienes que tranquilizarte"** Tenía que hacerme el tonto

"La quisieron matar… pero no lo lograron. Tengo demasiada ansiedad" me respondió

"**Te amo preciosa. Tranquila. Seguramente a alguien no le gustó lo que dijo, seguro es culpa del gobierno o de los responsables del aeropuerto" **sugerí

"Voy a ver a Rose, ¿me llamas más tarde?"

"**Te llamo en la noche, preciosa. Ciao"**

Sonreí. Si la noticia estaba dando la vuelta al mundo, llegaría a Whitlock en cualquier momento y saldría de su escondrijo… a no ser que realmente no haya amado a la pobre chica y en esa situación si sentiría demasiada pena por ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomé el tren y me fui directo al motel en el que había arrendado mi habitación a dormir un poco. La noche anterior no había pegado el ojo y lo que necesitaba ahora era descansar para poder llamar a Dee en la noche e inventarme algo interesante para decirle que hice.

El ruido del teléfono me despertó. Era Dee. Miré la hora y eran como las 7pm. Me había quedado dormido.

\- Hola preciosa, perdóname… me quedé dormido. Me di una ducha y me tiré a la cama para llamarte y literalmente caí privado

\- Hola Dem… sí, supuse que te habías quedado dormido – la voz de Dee sonaba intranquila, con molestia, como si quisiera saber algo pero no se atrevía a preguntar

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya hablaste con tu amiga? – pregunté para saber si es que habían salido llamadas de ese teléfono.

\- No. Solo mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien, que ella y su familia estaban en la embajada Alemana en el Reino Unido y que por temas de Seguridad estaban evaluando si los enviaban a otro país o si los retornaban a Alemania. Y que no podía hablar más por el shock y porque no le permitían – me dijo Dee con pesadez. Supuse que el no escuchar hablar a su amiga era para ella una señal de que todo iba mal

\- Mira, tú sabes cómo son estas cosas políticas, con los gobiernos acusándose de esto y aquello. Tienen que tomarse las cosas con calma o tu amiga armará la tercera guerra mundial. Entonces es mejor que descanse, y si no la dejan hablar debe ser por un protocolo de seguridad. – traté de calmarla – Verás que en cuanto esto se solucione la vas a ver de nuevo.

\- ¿Y si la mandan a Alemania? – preguntó y soltó un sollozo – Yo no quiero ir a Alemania

\- No tienes que irte a Alemania con ella, amor… pueden ser amigas a distancia.

\- No, tengo que ir… es nuestro juramento de amistad. Las tres en la misma escuela.

\- Ya veo – dije antes de soltar un bostezo – Amor, verás que mañana podrás hablar con tu amiga. No solucionas nada preocupándote por cosas inciertas

\- En eso tienes razón… suenas muy cansado, ¿estuviste en la construcción todo el día? – preguntó ella

\- Sí, fue matador, hice unas horas extra para comprarte algo, aún no sé qué, pero cuando lo vea lo sabré y te gustará

\- Estoy segura que sí – dijo Dee con algo más de entusiasmo – bueno yo iré a ver las noticias para ver si sale algo.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa – me despedí

\- Buenas noches, cielo, descansa – se despidió

Llamé para ordenar una pizza, me duché mientras la esperaba, me comí toda la pizza porque moría de hambre y una vez bien alimentado, me tiré a la cama para seguir durmiendo. Este trabajo sí que es agotador.

_**ORCHIDEE POV**_

Adelle había tenido que ir a ese estúpido memorial por la muerte de Jasper. Se encontraba muy molesta por eso y Rose se negó a ir, inventando una convincente excusa… pero a mi otra amiga la sangre alemana le corría por las venas y siempre iba por la vida diciéndole a todos sus verdades y mandando al diablo a todo aquel imbécil que se metiera con ella. Bueno, el imbécil había sido el alcalde de Londres.

Le recomendamos que no vaya, pero ella sabía que sería sospechoso que ella no vaya, después de cómo estuvo el día del accidente. "Soy una buscapleitos sin remedio, Dee y medio mundo lo sabe. Si no estoy ahí armando escándalo, será sospechoso" esas habían sido textualmente sus palabras y Rose y yo la apoyamos y la ayudamos con la maleta. Ella llamó a Jasper a contarle todo y a decirle que no se contacte con ella pasara lo que pasara. Eso sonaba algo trágico, pero Adelle vivía y moría por Jasper y siempre estaba reacia a abandonarlo, por más difícil que fuera el camino. Eso era algo que admiraba de ella, ella era la más fuerte de nosotras tres.

"Nosotras beberemos mientras tú estás en el memorial" fue lo que Rose y yo le dijimos mientras se iba y ella reía "El agua y el jugo de la cafetería no cuentan". Así era ella: ocurrente, divertida, de armas tomar. Pero lo que no nos esperábamos era que alguien intentara matarla. Todo aquello me movió por completo y Rose y yo estuvimos todo el día intranquilas hasta que pude hablar con Dem.

Las cosas entre nosotros estaban enfriándose y eso no me gustaba. Estaba convencida de que era porque no encontraba un buen trabajo y tenía que seguir haciendo trabajillos esporádicos para ganar algo de dinero, mientras mi familia y yo teníamos mucho. Creo que los prejuicios le están matando el amor que siente por mí y eso no me gustaba para nada.

A los minutos alguien llamó a mi puerta. Era Rose.

\- Sigo sin creérmelo – me dijo antes de echarse a llorar en mi cama – Jasper imbécil, todo lo que ocasiona

\- Rose, Rose, tranquila… mira que fue Adelle la que quiso hacer esto. A ella no le importa, mientras Jasper esté bien. Yo realmente quisiera a alguien que me ame como Adelle ama a tu hermano.

\- Pero es que es tonta, ¡tonta! – siguió llorando Rose – mira que ponerse en semejante peligro

\- Rose, nadie sabía que esto pasaría. Ni siquiera sabemos quién fue, si son los que buscan a tu hermano, en cuyo caso deberíamos disculparnos con Adelle por no creerle; si son los del Gobierno del Reino Unido porque sus declaraciones han movido muchas cosas, si son los del aeropuerto porque los ha dejado mal parados, si son los periodistas que han contratado a alguien, de repente algún enemigo político de su padre… no sabemos nada

\- Es verdad – dijo Rose y cogió el control remoto y encendió la TV – las noticias deberían decir algo, por lo menos deben tener algún indicio.

Por lo que debió ser la enésima vez en el día pasaron la noticia: Adelle hablaba con una mujer y luego, al parecer algo se le cae al piso y ella se agacha a recogerlo y una bala pasa exactamente por donde debía estar la cabeza de mi amiga y le da a alguien en el brazo. Aunque ya habíamos visto la noticia antes, yo aún no reconozco a Adelle en aquella muchacha que voltea horrorizada a ver al herido. Toda la gente empezó a correr por sus vidas y ella, "tan amorosa" (Nótese el sarcasmo), quería asegurarse que la persona herida estaba bien; pero los dos gorilas que tenía de guardaespaldas la levantaron y la llevaron al auto de la embajada, que era su transporte.

Rose y yo nos miramos y yo me puse a llorar junto con ella. Luego pasaron a una entrevista al padre de Adelle, quién dejó en claro que las afirmaciones hechas por su hija eran parte de su libertad de expresión como ciudadana europea y que, al no tener credenciales, no podían tomarse como declaraciones hechas por su país, Alemania. Que el único que hablaba como representante de su país era él; sin embargo ahora hablaba como padre y no como embajador señalando que probablemente algunos grupos se hayan sentido atacados por las afirmaciones de su hija, pero eso no era razón para intentar matarla o en todo caso… ¿qué están buscando o escondiendo?. Cuando le preguntaron sobre su hija, dijo que no iba a dar mayor información al respecto, que suficiente con la atención mediática que tuvo por el incidente.

Una vez que terminó la entrevista al padre de Adelle empezaron las especulaciones de quién podría ser: el gobierno, los del atentado, los del aeropuerto, los que exigen el brexit…. Todo era pura basura.

Casi al mismo tiempo la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Iba a gritar que quién mierda se tomaba esas atribuciones de meterse sin tocar, pero no pude hacerlo: Era Adelle.

\- Me escapé de la embajada – dijo como si fuera un autómata sin sentimientos y Rose y yo casi nos caemos de la cama por correr a abrazarla. Una vez que lo hicimos, las tres nos pusimos a llorar.

\- Adelle tonta… ¿por qué fuiste a ese estúpido memorial? – le increpó Rose

\- Porque necesitaba saber, Rosalie – respondió ella – ellos saben que Jasper sigue vivo. Intentaron matarme para que Jasper se aparezca…

\- ¿Sabías a lo que te exponías y lo hiciste? ¿Estás loca? – le reclamé molesta

\- Cuando amas a alguien con todo tu ser, eres capaz de hacer locuras solo para asegurarte de que esta persona esté bien – dijo Adelle sin pensar, sin emoción alguna en su voz

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté

\- Sigo en shock. Estrés post traumático dijo el doctor, pero sabía que ustedes iban a estar llorando por mí, así que me escapé para que dejaran de llorar, par de tontas.

Rose le tiró un cojín en la cara y Adelle esbozó una sonrisa mientras me lo tiraba a mí. Empezamos una guerra de almohadas en donde obviamente Adelle perdió porque andaba medio zombie.

\- Te han drogado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rose

\- Me dieron cosas para dormir, pero no puedo dormir, así que me escapé y vine para acá… la cabeza me estalla como si de verdad me hubieran pegado el tiro – dijo y Rose y yo le tiramos cojinazos al mismo tiempo

\- No digas eso, estúpida – le dije y ella solo sonrió débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Creo que ahora que está aquí con nosotras se siente más segura y puede dormir – dijo Rose.

\- Podemos dormir las tres aquí… de cualquier modo mi cama es gigante – dije mientras le quitaba a Adelle los zapatos y el Jean para que estuviera más cómoda y Rose se encargaba de quitarle el poco maquillaje que traía y los aretes.

Finalmente la despertamos para que se ponga una de mis batas lo cual hizo con mucha pesadez antes de que la ayudáramos a meterse a la cama. La empujamos al medio y mientras veíamos tele en volumen bajito estábamos las dos, abrazando a nuestra pelirroja. Agradeciendo a todo el universo por habernos devuelto a Adelle porque sin ella, no había Flower Power.

Rose y Adelle estaban durmiendo de lo más bien y yo estaba empezando a coger sueño cuando sentí que la puerta se abría. Tenía el cuerpo tan pesado que no podía moverme y eso me asustaba. ¿Y si querían matar a Adelle ahora? ¿Y si nos mataban a las tres?

\- Les dije Sres. Schwarzschild que ella estaba aquí, con sus amigas, son inseparables las tres – escuché la voz de la Madre Superiora, que era la directora del internado.

Ya no me moví, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa y escuché una voz femenina que reconocí como la madre de Adelle dando gracias a Dios porque su hija había llegado bien al internado y porque al fin estaba durmiendo tranquila.

Luego una voz masculina habló y se me tensó el cuerpo. Era el padre de Adelle, pidiéndole a la hermana superiora que nos diera libre el resto de la semana, a las tres, para que su hija pueda recuperarse y estar con sus amigas, ya que eso le haría mucho bien. Obviamente la directora no le puso peros y dijo que no habría ningún problema.

La puerta se cerró y yo solté un suspiro de alivio. Ya sentía que podía moverme, pero aún así no lo hice. Me moría de la vergüenza de que los padres de Adelle nos hayan visto dormidas abrazadas las tres, sobre todo porque el papá de Adelle era bastante guapo, pero bueno… lo mejor era no pensar en eso. Miré a mi amiga dormida y agradecí a Dios que nuevamente porque la teníamos de nuevo con nosotras… Maldita Adelle, nos vas a matar del susto un día de éstos.

Y así divagando en cómo podíamos "vengarnos" de Adelle por asustarnos tan feo, me quedé profundamente dormida.

_**BELLA POV**_

Toda la mañana me había quedado pensando en la petición de Jasper. La verdad es que todo lo que nos contaba parecía difícil de creer, pero la manera en que lo contaba era tan convincente que no sabía qué pensar: si de verdad creía que su novia estaba en problemas o si es que quería ligar con alguien aquí. Había visto que una de las rubias amigas de Edward no le despegaba el ojo de encima y se me ocurrió que tal vez no quería que ella se enterara que tenía novia.

Iba a hablar con Jasper luego de mi clase de historia pero alguien me esperaba a la salida del aula. Alice Cullen, con su outfit perfecto, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me jaló del brazo y me dijo: Hoy almorzamos juntas. Ni siquiera lo preguntó, fue como una orden a la que yo no podía negarme.

En el camino me enseñó su dije de la amistad, era igual al mío, solo que en lugar de una B, tenía una A. La miré apenada

\- Se supone que debía ser un regalo y no que tenías que comprártelo tú, Alice

\- Pues fue un regalo… alguien lo compró por ti…

\- ¿Fue Jasper? – pregunté y Alice soltó una risita

\- No, no fue él – dijo asintiendo muy disimuladamente y yo sonreí. Pensé en agradecerle a Jasper pero probablemente él no quería que yo me enterara que había sido él. Por eso había ido directamente donde Alice.

Caminamos mientras Alice trataba de convencerme de pasar el fin de semana en su casa para comer algo rico, ver películas e ir de compras y yo simplemente decía que podía ir a su casa a comer y a ver películas pero no de compras, cuando me di cuenta que estábamos por entrar a la cafetería de alumnos regulares.

\- Alice, yo no puedo pagar un almuerzo aquí – le dije preocupada

\- Te lo voy a invitar yo, porque ahora eres mi amiga – me dijo mostrándome el colgante con la A y yo solamente suspiré antes de entrar. Eso iba a ser un laaaaargo almuerzo.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y al parecer había un problema con Edward y sus rubias. No es que quisiera mirar o chismosear pero eran bastante ruidosos, por lo que el administrador les pidió que se callen o se retiren.

Vino un mesero muy amable a dejarnos las cartas y todo era carísimo, Alice me aseguró que no había problema y que pidiera lo que más quisiera comer. Yo decidí que lo mejor era pedir lo mismo que ella, pero cuando ella ordenó un salmón ahumado con ensalada que estaba demasiado caro, yo simplemente pedí lo más barato de la carta que eran macarrones con queso. Alice me miró y se rio a sabiendas de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Hola, ¿les molestaría si nos sentamos con ustedes? – Irina y Kate se acercaron a nuestra mesa sin un atisbo de vergüenza a pedirnos un espacio en nuestra mesa. Alice se encargó

\- ¿Por qué debería darles un espacio en mi mesa cuando cada vez que iba a sentarme a la suya, me corrían? – preguntó Alice con fastidio

\- Porque no éramos nosotras. Tanya quería conquistar a tu hermano y solo nos quería ahí para ocupar sillas y que nadie la interrumpiera – dijo Irina encogiéndose de hombros – ahora que ya lo consiguió… solamente estorbamos

Alice y yo miramos y Edward y Tanya se besaban demasiado groseramente para mi gusto y no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón. El año pasado había pasado mucho tiempo con él y con su familia y había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia él… sentimientos que jamás debieron nacer porque… él es él y yo, soy yo.

\- Que grotesco – dijo Alice y las hermanas de Tanya asintieron – Así que ahora ustedes son el mal tercio…

\- Ten en cuenta, Alice, que si ni Emmett ni tú se sentaban con nosotros fue también porque tu hermano así lo quiso – apuntó Kate – hubo ocasiones en las que tu hermano calló a nuestra hermana y les hizo caso a ustedes y los priorizó…

Alice asintió, como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de esa situación antes de que ellas lo mencionaran, lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia la mesa de Edward e invitó a las Denali a sentarse con nosotras.

Kate se pidió una ensalada e Irina se pidió Lasagna. Y en unos minutos estábamos las 4, comiendo en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Más por tener algo de qué hablar que otra cosa, prendí la televisión que estaba cerca a nosotras y ver las noticias. Comentando las noticias tal vez podríamos romper el hielo…

Estaban repitiendo lo del memorial de la mañana. Yo ya lo había visto, pero al parecer Kate e Irina no.

\- Me da pena toda esa pobre gente… estos terroristas no perdonan nada – dijo Irina

\- Yo a esa chica no le veo nada de pobre… está totalmente vestida por Margrit Kleider – dijo Kate y esto hizo que Alice volteara

\- Muero por sus zapatos y su bolso – sentenció mi amiga

\- Mírale el vestido, la textura, la caída, es como si se lo hubiera hecho a medida – dijo Kate

\- Es cierto, seguramente lo compró y lo mandó a ajustar – dijo Alice – pero yo lo vi en otro color en el catálogo, ella lo tiene en negro…

\- Probablemente pudo pagar para que se lo hicieran en negro – comentó Irina

\- Bueno, puede ser un canje también, dicen que es hija de un diplomático, debe ser una socialité famosa allá en Alemania – apuntó Kate

\- Es posible eso – Dijo Alice pensativa – creo que me volveré influencer para poder tener los avances de temporada antes de que salgan…

\- Esa es una muy buena idea – secundó Irina

Yo simplemente seguí comiendo. No entendía de qué hablaban, solo sabía que les gustaba la ropa que usaba la novia de Jasper, pero no podía decir nada… se lo había prometido a mi amigo, aunque su historia me pareciera falsa.

De pronto sacaron la noticia de que esa chica había sufrido un ¿intento de asesinato? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No entendía muy bien pero si ella no se agachaba a recoger unos papelitos que se le habían caído, ahorita estaría muerta. Se me revoloteó el estómago… Jasper nos estaba diciendo la verdad, su novia corría peligro y yo estaba dudando de él.

\- Se salvó por un pelo – dijo Irina espantada y creo que la cara de horror que todas teníamos en ese momento era suficiente para explicar nuestro sentir.

Yo ya casi había terminado de comer, cuando entró Emmett a la cafetería y le dijo a Alice que necesitaba que yo lo ayude con su tarea de literatura. Casi me jaló del brazo y dejó 20 dólares para cubrir mi comida.

\- ¿Viste las noticias? – me preguntó desesperado

\- Las acabo de ver… pensé que Jasper exageraba o que quería ligarse a Irina – confesé

\- Bueno, pensé que exageraba también pero esto es serio, tenemos que ver dónde está – dijo Emmett mientras corría hacia las habitaciones de los chicos y me pedía que lo esperara ahí.

Casi al instante se apareció Jake que se sorprendió al verme en la puerta de los dormitorios de los chicos. Emmett me mandó un mensaje diciendo: "aquí está, sube!" y Jake, que siempre lee mis mensajes me cogió del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hacia una de las habitaciones.

La habitación de Jasper era grande y lujosa. Imaginaba que todas las habitaciones de los regulares eran así. Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas, los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza escondida.

\- Todo es mi culpa – fue lo único que dijo y en su voz se podía sentir el resentimiento, el miedo, y el odio que podía sentir, no sabía si para quienes estaban haciendo esto o si era odio a sí mismo.

\- No es tu culpa y no ha pasado nada, ya han dicho en las noticias que está bien – dijo Jake mientras lo levantaba… al ver que no podía solo, Emmett fue y ayudó a levantarlo para dejarlo en su cama

\- Lo han hecho porque saben que sigo vivo y si no me matan a mí, matarán a Edelweiss – dijo Jasper con una desesperación que me partía el corazón

\- Tranquilo, Jas… son solo conjeturas que haces, recuerda que hay muchos involucrados en eso: el gobierno, los periodistas…

\- ¡NO SON CONJETURAS! – gritó Jasper desesperado – ¡Así mataron a mis padres, a tiros!

Todos nos quedamos callados mirándonos hasta que Emmett fue y le dio un golpe tremendo

\- Ya deja de actuar como niña, Jasper. Edelweiss y tú sabían que podía pasar algo y pasó. Agradece que no fue algo que lamentar – empezó Emmett con el regaño – recuerda que ella fue la que se puso en peligro por ti, tú no la obligaste a ir a ese memorial, ella fue sabiendo que podían ir por ella y terminó siendo cierto.

\- Pero ella fue por mí – dijo Jasper

\- Tú no entiendes… ella fue porque te ama… porque no quiere que te encuentren, porque prefiere morir a verte muerto… así que no hagas estupideces y no eches a perder la excelente actuación de tu novia – dijo Emmett y al parecer Jasper reaccionó

\- Emmett tiene razón, si son quienes van detrás de ti, esperarán que la culpa te ataque, como está haciéndolo ahora y que salgas y digas "aquí estoy, mátenme" y todo lo que nos contaste que hicieron para que estés aquí no habrá valido la pena… - dije – además, yo quiero tomar las fotos en tu matrimonio con Edelweiss…

Jasper nos miró con una mezcla de gratitud y sufrimiento y volvimos a abrazarnos todos. Ahora sabíamos que debíamos ser muy cuidadosos al hablar con él y no mencionar a Edelweiss en la escuela. En estos momentos nuestro amigo necesitaba todo nuestro apoyo y no lo íbamos a dejar solo.

\- Bells… ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? – preguntó Jasper después de un rato, un poco más calmado.

\- Ay… Jake me trajo corriendo hasta aquí… - confesé sonrojada

\- Bueno, será mejor que te saquemos de aquí antes que te metas en problemas – dijo Emmett y decidió que lo mejor era bajarme cargándome – Adios Jasper, me llevo a la niña para que no se meta en problemas

\- Descansa Jazz – dije resignada

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, nos escribes! Armaré un grupo de Whatsapp… - dijo Jake y Jasper agradeció nuestro gesto

\- Gracias amigos… no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

**N/A: Hola, bueno, antes que nada… ¡Feliz 2020! Espero que sus sueños y deseos se cumplan este año (y espero acabar el fic también, ok no, eso tengan por seguro que lo haré). Me gustaría leer sus conjeturas sobre en qué anda metido Jasper y qué fue aquello que ocasionó la venganza por parte de cierto grupo terrorista. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Un abrazo para todos.**


End file.
